Ein Junggesellenabschied der besonderen Art
by SeiraChi
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, ist es ein besonderer Junggesellenabschied von Law, den sich doch jeder MANN wünscht *hüstel* LawLu lemon, lime, crack definitiv xD silly. Wenns euch interessiert dann lests :D Zusammenarbeit mit SchuXOmi
1. Purgatory

Mal wieder eine Zusammenarbeit mit SchuXOmi, die nicht gerade sooooooo normal ist :D

Für die, die es nicht wissen, Purgatory ist ein bekannter schwulen Club in Miami.

Hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure BakaPingu und SchuXOmi

„Seid ihr so weit, wir wollen los!" rief Zoro durch das und seine Freunde Kid, Shachi, Penguin, Killer und Law wollten den Junggesellenabschied von Law feiern, da er demnächst Bonney heiraten wird. Es war Kids geniale Idee in einen Stripclub zu gehen. Aber nicht irgendeinen Stripclub. Es sollte schon ein ganz besonderen Stripclub für den Anfang von Laws Untergang sein. Law zog sich noch schnell seine Schuhe an und rannte dann raus vor die Tür, wo seine Freunde schon auf ihn warteten. Als er bei der verrückten Truppe ankam, wartete schon das Taxi mit Fahrer auf sie.

„Einmal zum Purgatory in der Grand Line street." blaffte Kid den Fahrer an.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte der angehende Bräutigam noch, dass es ein normaler Junggesellenabschied wäre, doch bald würde er merken, dass er ich mächtig getäuscht hat. Killer holte ein Tuch hervor und verband damit Law die Augen. Anfangs protestierte er noch, aber bald sah er ein, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb als ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, denn die Jungs wollten ihn ja immerhin überraschen. Für den Blinden in der Gruppe fühlte sich die Fahrt wie Stunden an, wobei es nur eine viertel Stunde Fahrt war. Alle stiegen sie aus, während Kid dem Taxifahrer ein paar Geldscheine entgegen drückte.

„Wir sind da." meinte Shachi und musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Sie führten ihn in die Bar hinein. Laute Musik dran aus den großen Lautsprechern hervor. Man hörte lauter feiernder und jubelnder Männer, wie es sich für eine ordentliche Stripbar auch gehörte.

„Wir haben reserviert auf den Namen Trafalgar, 6 Personen." meinte Zoro, da er sich anscheinend bestens auskannte. Der Mann, auf dessen Namensschild Lämmchen stand schaute im Buch nach.

„Trafalgar, 6 Personen. Ja, bitte folgen sie mir." Er führte die Gruppe zu einem Tisch in der nähe der Bühne auf der rechten Seite.

„Danke Lämmchen" rief Zoro gegen den Lärm an. Killer, Shachi, Penguin und Kid schauten Zoro komisch an. Lämmchen ging mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Zoro von dannen.  
„Ich bestell uns mal ein paar Getränke, okay?" fragte der Grünhaarige in die Runde und ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten los. Sie sahen ihm hinterher und fragten sich alle woher dieser Kerl sich hier so gut auskannte.

„Kann ich die Augenbinde abnehmen?" fragte Law leicht genervt.

„Warte ich mach das." meinte Penguin und fing an die Augenbinde abzunehmen. Kid positionierte sich so, dass er ja keine Sekunde des göttlichen Gesichtsausdruckes von Law verpassen würde. Der Knoten wurde gelöst und Law hatte nun volle Aussicht auf die Personen auf der Bühne, wie sie sich an den Stangen räkelten. Das erste was Law sah war eine mega Tunte mit Ballettschuhen an den Füßen, viel zu viel Make-up im Gesicht und voller Urwald auf den Beinen. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein! Das sollte ihr ernst sein? Laws Gesichtszüge entgleisten vollkommen, und Kid fing an zu lachen und genoss jede Sekunde davon.


	2. Blow Job

Heyho ihr lieben, vielen dank für die favo Einträge! Hat uns sehr gefreut! Ich nehme an euch hat das erste Kapitel (der Prolog) gefallen :D

Noch mal zun zurückgehen auf die Warnungen, wir haten anfangs vergessen noch zu sagen dass es leicht ooc wird. Ich meine Law im Männer Stripclub. Das sagst doch schon alles :3

Wir hoffen, dass euch dieses Kapitel auch gefallen wird, und wir freuen uns auf eure Meinung und Kommentare

Eure Mangosaft & SchuXOmi

Law riss die Augen so weit auf, dass man meinte, sie würden ihm gleich heraus fallen.

Es schien scheinbar einen Gott zu geben denn genau in diesem Augenblick kam Zoro mit den Getränken, welche er der Reihe nach durchreichte. Law nahm seines entgegen und stürzte es mit einem Zug hinunter. Es war ihm dabei scheissegal was es war, Hauptsache diese Tunte würde vor seinen Augen verschwinden

Das erste was er dazu sagte war „Nachschub?" Das brauchte er auch eindeutig, wenn dies der Ernst von seinen Kumpels seine sollte. Dieser hoffte mit mehr Alkohol das Bild aus seinem Gedächtnis zu brennen. Also packte er Zoro am Arm und stand auf.

„Zoro? Gehst du mit mir noch mal an die Bar? Ich brauch noch viel mehr Nachschub!"

Angesprochener nickt nur etwas irritiert, da er nicht verstand warum der sonst so sonnengebräunte so blass war. Doch als er sich umdrehte um in Richtung Bar zu laufen, kam die Bühne in sein Blickfeld. Da konnte er sich dann auch endlich alles zusammenreimen und musste auch leise vor sich hin kichern. E würde dem dem angehenden Bräutigam den Gefallen tun.

Als sie an der Bar ankamen, schallte ihnen ein „Moosbirne, was willst du schon wieder hier?" entgegen. Zoro warf dem Barkeeper Sanji einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der diesen aber gekonnt ignorierte. Just in dem Moment kam Law zur Bartheke, knallte ein leeres Glas darauf und orderte ein paar starke Getränke.

Sanji sah sich nun seinen Gast etwas genauer an, und stellte fest das dieser irgendwie nicht wirklich in das Bild der bar passte. weswegen er sich etwas aus dem Fenster lehnte und fragte:

„Du willst etwas hochprozentiges, dann hätte ich einen Vorschlag für dich. Wie wäre es mit nem Blowjob?"

Law schaute erschrocken den Barkeeper an. Was wollte er ihm da andrehen? Einen Blowjob? Sind denn hier alle schwul? Knallrot im Gesicht versuchte er sich da raus zu reden.

„W-wsa ich nicht... ich bin nicht... Sch-schwul! Nein man!" Sanji schaute ihn eine Zeit lang an, verstand nicht was der Schwarzhaarige da redete. Dann verstand er.#  
„Oh, nein! Nein nein, keine Angst, das ist ein Cocktail. Ich-" auch er wurde nun rot im Gesicht.

Das war doch absurd dachte der Kerl etwa echt er wolle ihm einen blasen? Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und sprach erneut seinem Gegenüber.

"Das ist ein recht eigener cocktail, also ja oder nein?"

„nein!, ja ,... Hm, nein! Ich weiß auch nicht. Gib mir einfach was starkes. Bitte!" Law konnte dem Barkeeper nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen. Also drehte er sich dabei zur Bühne um, wobei ihm die Tunte wieder ins Blickfeld bewegte. Er schloss die Augen. Das muss ein Alptraum sein!

„Da", sagte Sanji und schob ihm ein Gläschen hin. „bitte, einmal ein Blowjob." Law wollte ihn in die Hand nehmen und runter schlucken, da fuhr ihm der Blonde dazwischen.

„Uhh huh, man nimmt das Glas mit dem Mund auf und dann kippstes runter."

Okay das hörte sich für Law schon mal vielversprechend an. Auch wenn er noch leichte Bedenken hatte, da er das Getränk nicht kannte. Und doch schoss ihm der Gedanke ´scheiss drauf, einfach runter damit´ durch den Kopf. So tat er, wie er berichtet bekommen hatte und kippte es innerhalb von Sekunden herunter.

Als er geschluckt hatte, verzog er das Gesicht, denn dieses Gesöff war eindeutig viel zu süß für ihn. Woraufhin er nun 12 shots Tequila bestellte, die er mit an ihren Tisch nehmen wollte.

Er bestellte sie, sodass er das ganze so nah an der Bühne irgendwie ertragen konnte.

Nach dem die 12 Shots fertig zubereitet waren und die Zitronenscheiben und das Salz mit auf dem Tablett gelandet waren, kam aus irgendeiner Ecke des Clubs ein Kerl der einen Kopf wie ein Lamm hatte hervor und schnappte sich das Tablett auf dem alles drapiert war.

"dann folgen sie mir, die Herren. ich bringe sie zu ihrem Tisch mit ihren Getränken." Law erkannte die Stimme, das musste die Person sein, die sie auch begrüßt hatte und zum Tisch gebracht haben.

An ihrem Tisch platz genommen wurde Law auch grinsend von Kid angemacht.

„Erster Blowjob , was?" lachte er. Als Antwort exte Law den ersten Tequila.

„Halt die Klappe Kid. Was soll der scheiss, ein Tunten-Stripclub als mein Junggesellenabschied?!Was dachtest du dir dabei? Ach, halt! Ich rede ja hier gerade von Eustass Kid, der kann ja nicht denken..." Die eben noch fröhlichen Stimmung des Rothaarigen, sank gerade Richtung Keller, weswegen er sich einen von Laws Shots klaute und ihn runter kippte.

Als der angehende Bräutigam gerade ansetzen wollte um zu protestieren, wechselte die Musik und somit zu seinem Glück auch der Tänzer auf der Bühne vor ihnen. Es wurde dunkel und die Scheinwerfer zentrierte sich auf dem Vorhang. Das Publikum wurde lauter und applaudierte, denn sie wussten zum größten Teil, was jetzt kam. Wer jetzt kam.

„Seid jetzt mal ruhig, jetzt kommt das Beste!" fuhr Zoro Kid und Law zu. Der Vorhang ging auf und heraus trat ein kleiner zierlicher Tänzer und man hörte zu aller erst ein leises Glöckchen das bimmelte. Nun wurden die Pfiffe und der Applaus noch mal lauter. So kam es auch, das die beiden Streithähne ihre Köpfe nun in Richtung Bühne drehten, dass sie sehen konnten weswegen gerade alle hier im Club so ausrasteten.

Nun sahen sich Law und Kidd den Jungen noch etwas genauer an.

Und sie wollten nicht glauben, dass DIES wirklich ein Kerl sein sollte. Der zierliche Junge trug gleichfarbige Schwarze Katzenohren auf dem Kopf. Die rechts eine goldene Chreole aufwiesen. Das eben schon Aufgefallene Glöckchen am Hals an einem Wunderschön in grauem gehaltenem Lederriemen, mit kleinen Aplikationen in Silber die scheinbar so etwas wie Art Schlösser darstellen sollten. Danach kam ein violettes Oberteil, dass ebenfalls im Scheinwerferlicht glänzte, das nur bis zur Mitte des Bauches reichte. Doch auf den zweiten Blick merkte man, dass es eigentlich doch nur eine enge Weste war, da man den Reißverschluss sah. An beiden Händen trug er Pechschwarze Handschuhe, bei denen auf dem Handrücken ein Netzaplikation vorhanden war.

Die Hose hingegen fing erst an der Hüfte an weshalb man seinen recht gut durchtrainierten aber nicht übertrainierten Bauch sah. Die Hosen waren in dem selbem Grau gehalten wie das Leder-Halsband das er trug. Doch diese wiesen Rissspuren an den Oberschenkeln auf so als hätte man die Hosenbeine erst kurz vorher abgetrennt. Doch das schadete dem Aussehen des Jungen nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil! Es sah noch besser aus, da kleine Stofffäden sein Bein entlang liefen. Danach sah man etwas Haut und dann stachen einem schon die Schwarzen Overknee Strümpfe die noch eine extra Lederschnalle am oberen Ende hatten, in die Augen. Die Schnalle war auch hier in Silber gehalten. Die Strümpfe hingegen endeten in den Stieffeletten mit recht flachem Absatz die der Tänzer trug. Und auch hier war wieder dieses sagenhafte Violett zu sehen wie beim Oberteil. Hier Durchzogen auch wieder diese feinen Silbernen Verschlussartigen Riemen die ebenmäßige Oberfläche. Doch das größte Highlight des Outfites, des umwerfend aussehenden Jungen kam zum Vorschein als er sich umdrehte und man einen Katzenschwanz aus der Hose heraus ragen sah. Law fragte sich doch glatt in Gedanken, ob dieser den Schwanz nur angeklebt hatte, oder doch... anders befestigt war. Der Kleine haute ihn von Sitz um. Er sah einfach phantastisch aus, weswegen zumindest seine Kinnlade so weit runter ging das er meinte diese würde gleich auf dem Boden aufkommen. Danach hörte er hinter sich nur ein fieses Lachen und stellte anhand der Stimmlage fest, dass dies nur von Zoro kommen konnte. Und ohne das er was damit zu tun hatte, langte er blind nach dem nächsten Shot. Zu seiner Überraschung war er aber damit nicht alleine, denn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er eine Bewegung wahr, und diese Bewegung konnte ja nur von Kid aus gehen. So war es dann auch gewesen. Auch Kid genehmigte sich einen zweiten Shot Tequila.


	3. Showtime

Ruffy PoV

Als seine Runde gekommen war schaute er sich die Menschenmenge an, viele Mädels, aber auch ein paar Männer waren zu sehen. Da vernahm er ein bestimmtes Pfeifen, dass er erkannte. Es gehörte seinem besten Freund, Zoro. Schnell zwinkerte er ihm zu und schloss dann seine Augen, um sich vollends auf seine Showeinlage zu konzentrieren. Es wurde ein neues Lied aufgelegt, das er zu genüge kannte. Denn es war eines seiner Lieblingslieder, Wildes Ding in der Nightcore Version. So lief er erst noch 5 Schritte nach vorne das er zwischen den beiden Pole dance Stange in der Mitte der Bühne stand. Ruffy begann sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen, zu erst fing er an etwas erotisch zu tanzen, bis er dann mit der linken Hand zur rechten Stange griff.

Law PoV

als der Tänzer nach der Tanzstange gegriffen hatte, nach dem er sich so schon geschmeidig wie eine richtige Katze bewegte, langte Law erneut zu eines der Shots. Denn ob er es wollte oder nicht- und auch die Tatsache außer Achtens gelassen, dass dies hier ein Schwulen Club war - so machte ihn der Kleine doch an. Also es war ja nicht so, dass er selber Schwul war, aber... Aber der Kerl auf der Bühne konnte wahrscheinlich, wenn er nur wollte, jeden haben!

Law schluckte schwer. Nach dem der junge Tänzer auf die Knie gegangen war und die Stange in den Händen hielt, fing dieser an mit einem Bein Schwung zu hohlen, sodass er sich einmal um diese drehte. Dann gelangte er in die Hocke und begab sich dann wieder in den aufrechten Stand.

Nun drehte er sich schnell um mit einer fließenden Bewegung in die Luft zu schwingen. Seine Hände fanden and er Stange halt und er sich so mit- unter lautem Gegröle der Männlichen Besucher- das linke Bein Vertikal in der Lust drapierte. So sah es aus als würde er einen Spagat im Schweben machte. Nur um sich danach dann so zu Räkeln das auch sein zweites Bein über den Rücken hoch an die Stange geführt wurde.

Er rutschte danach so weit mit seinem Körper an die Stange heran. Er schlang sich mit beiden Beinen an die Stange , wodurch er beide Arme frei hatte und seinen Oberkörper vom Stahl löste. Der Tänzer löste das rechte Bein von der Stange und war somit mit seinem Rücken an der Stange. Dann fassten seine Hände wieder nach dem Verchromten Stahl, um einen erstmaligen Abgang von der Stange zu machen und um auf dem Boden aufzukommen. Wo er erneut anfing sich so herrlich zur Musik zu Bewegen.

Law war so gebannt gewesen vom Tanz, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, das Kid sich erneut auch einen der Shots gegriffen hat. Er folgte diesem Beispiel und nahm sich ebenfalls einen weiteren Shot und kippte ihn runter. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nur Zoro war.

„Na hab ich gelogen als ich gesagt hatte, dass nun das beste kommen würde?", stelle dieser fest und musste fies grinsen, da er die Reaktionen von Kid und Law sah. Saichi und Pengu hingegen schienen recht gelangweilt von dem Tanz zu sein und unterhielten sich über etwas ganz anderem.

Law wusste nicht so recht was er ihm antworten sollte, also nahm er sich noch einen Shot.

„Keine Ahnung was ihr damit erreichen wolltet." er zog scharf die Luft ein. „Aber irgendwie ist das nicht das, was ich erwartet habe." Zoro grinste ihn an.  
„Das war auch so geplant. Glaub mir. Ruffy," er nickte zum Tänzer hin, der sich an der Stange räkelte „ist der beste Tänzer hier im Purgatory." Law murmelte irgendwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Hab einfach Spaß heute Abend, genieße es." Zorro nahm zwei Gläser in die Hand und drückte eines davon Law an die Brust. „Und jetzt feiern wir, klar?" der Schwarzhaarige nahm den Shot entgegen. Sie beide kippten es hinunter und sie schauten wieder auf die Bühne.

Doch Kid konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen der dem Grünhaarigen recht bitter auf stoßte.

„Na wenn der so im Bett abgeht wie auf der Bühne gerade, dann glaub ich dir erst, dass ER der beste ist!"

Law verdrehte die Augen genervt, da er ja eigentlich gerne weiter sich den Tanz ansehen wollte. Weswegen er gerade noch mal jeweils einen Shot in die Hand nahm. Den einen reichte er Zoro und den zweiten Kid.

„Das ihr endlich die Fresse haltet. Ich will mir den Tanz fertig ansehen. Cheers"

war sein Kommentar und nahm sich ebenfalls noch einen Tequila. Zoro und Kid stimmten dem zu und leerten ihre Gläser.

Nachdem er das Glas abgestellt hatte, drehte er seinen Kopf wodurch sie sein Blick sich nun wieder auf den zierlichen Tänzer richtete.

Law kannte das Lied auch, zwar nicht diese Spezielle Version, dennoch wusste er anhand des Textes, dass es bald zu Ende war. Denn es kam zu der Textpassage ´Nach unserem Candellight Dinner am See, Holt die kleine Maus ihre Peitsche raus, und teilt aus´. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte auch schon wieder Schwung genommen um sich an der Stange zu drehen. Was auch bei diesem Anlauf auf Anhieb scheinbar klappte. In dem Augenblick war es sogar so viel Schwung das er zwischendrin nur noch seine rechte Hand an der Stange hatte, um im Flug hinter sich fassen zu können, um auch wieder mit der zweiten Hand fest an dem Tanzgerät zu haben. Danach folgte während er sich um das Stahl drehte, das er wieder die Linke los lies um sich im scheinbaren Flug um die Stange zu bewegen. Dazu kam dann, dass er seine Beine wieder anzog und sie im Schneidersitz ähnlichem Zustand an der Stange drapierte. Um dadurch etwas weiter nach Oben zu kommen, und dort nach einer erneuten Drehung sein rechtes Knie angewinkelt an die Stange zu schlingen.

Das diesem Kerl nicht Schwindelig wurde, wunderte sie Trafalgar immer noch so oft wie der sich um das Stahl drehte. Und dennoch war es ein Augenschmaus ihm dabei zuzusehen.

Law fokussierte sich wieder auf den Tänzer der gerade dabei war nachdem er scheinbar seine beiden Hände so positioniert hatte, das er sich um die Stange kreisend runter ließ bis er auf dem Boden ankam. Als er festen stand wieder unter den Füßen hatte sank er noch weiter bis er mit seinem einen Knie auf dem Boden war. Nur um mit dem anderen Bein Schwung zu hohlen damit er dann mit dem Rücken, stehend Richtung Publikum dastand. Die rechte Hand lag immer noch an dem Stahl und er fing an sich die Weste zu öffnen und weiter nach unten mit seiner Hand lang zu Wandern.

In seinem Schritt angekommen begann er 3- 4 mal dort auf und ab zu Streichen, was die zusehenden Männer in der Bar auch wieder zum erneut anschwellendem Grölen brachte. Doch ganz von seinem Körper verschwand seine Hand nicht den er legte sie auf der Hüfte ab um dann noch mal eine kleine aufheizende Tanzeinlage dar zu bieten. Die daraus bestand das er seine Hüften schwang, wodurch auch der Katzenschwanz mit durch die Luft wirbelte. Um nur kurze Zeit später schon wieder Kniend auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Und um dann die Beine wieder enger zusammen zu ziehen wodurch er Hoch ging mit dem Becken und dann seine Beine zu öffnen das er fast vollständig auf dem Boden saß.

Nachdem der Kleine wieder aufgestanden war um sich der linken Stange zuzuwenden, wo er etwas mehr Anlauf nahm sodass er nach oben ohne Probleme gelangen konnte.

Ruffy PoV

Als Ruffy merkte das er seinen richtigen Halt gefunden hatte, kauerte er sich so hin, dass wieder einmal sein rechtes Bein komplett angewinkelt an der Stange war. Somit konnte er seine Hände wieder frei lassen nur um rückwärts an seinen Fuß zu fassen.

Er stellte einmal erneut fest das er dies hier nie mehr missen das Tanzen an der Stange machte ihm zu sehr Spaß.

Sekunden danach lies er aber wieder seinen Fuß los um sich in kreisenden Bewegungen seine Arme so am Stahl anzubringen, dass er Vertikal in der Luft war. Doch sein Rechtes Bein ließ er wieder Richtung Boden wandern, wodurch er einen halben Spagat hinlegte. Dann lies er sich ganz nach unten gleiten, sodass er auf der Bühne stand. Dort begann Ruffy wieder mit seiner Hüfte- also seinem Arsch Richtung Publikum gewand- sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. ´Noch ein bisschen und dann hab ichs geschafft für heute´ dachte der Tänzer sich.

So war es dann auch gewesen. Er holte zum letzten Mal bei diesem Tanz aus, sodass er noch mal in die Luft gelangte. Aber dieses Mal ohne Stange. Es war eine Akrobatik die man eigentlich nur von einem Zirkusdarsteller kannte, denn er flog in einen halb Salto nur um dann mit den letzten Klängen des Liedes im Spagat auf dem Boden anzukommen. Dort holte er Luft und Grinste in Richtung Zuschauer und auch in Richtung des Junggesellenabschieds.

Dort war ja immer noch sein bester Freund zu sehen. Und ein hübscher Kerl, der sich gerade scheinbar seinen letzten Shot genehmigte.

Law PoV

Der Tanz war vorbei, unzählige Männer kreischten, jubelten und warfen Geldscheine auf die Bühne zum Tänzer hoch. Der Schwarzhaarige zwinkerte und grinste seinem Publikum zu, bevor er nach hinten zum Vorhang lief, nur um dahinter zu verschwinden.

„Und? Nicht schlecht was?" fragte Zoro den baldigen Bräutigam. Law nickte und schaute immer noch auf die Bühne. Er stand auf und bat Zoro ihn zur Bar zu begleiten.

„Wir kommen gleich wieder mit neuen Drinks."

„Lass uns diesmal aber was übrig Law." scherzten Penguin und Shachi.

„Ist gut"nickte er ihnen Zoro an der Bar angekommen orderten sie gleich ein paar neue Drinks. Als sie gerade an der bar angekommen waren hörten sie hinter sich ein aufgedrehtes „Hey Zoro!" Die beiden drehten sich zu der Stimme um.

„Ruffy! Gute Show grade eben. Wie immer!" der Grünhaarige drehte sich komplett zu der Person um. „Darf ich dir vorstellen?" er stupste Law in die Seite, damit er aufhörte an seinem Drink zu nippen. „Das ist Law, Law, das ist Ruffy." Ruffy streckte Law eine Hand hin. Nachdem Law seinen Drink abgestellt hatte, schüttelte er die von Ruffy.  
„F-freut mich" stammelte er leicht durch den Wind.

„Mich ebenfalls." Kam es vom Tänzer.

„Sag mal du hattest heute einen verdammt guten Tag kann das sein Ruffy?" fragte Zoro.

Der angesprochene war etwas irritiert aber musste noch eine Spur breiter Grinsen und nickte als Antwort.

„Sanjiiiii! ich will was zu essen und einen Sex on the Beach, bitte:"

Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört?! Sex on the Beach? Den konnte er auch gerne von ihm haben, schoss es Law durch den Kopf.


	4. Chaos

„Shanks machst du den Sex on the Beach? Dann geh ich schon mal in die Küche und mach das Essen."

Der Rothaarige drehte sich zu Sanji um und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. Der Blonde ließ seinen Blick schweifen und dann endeckte er den Grund. Es saß niemand geringeres dem Rothaarigen gegenüber als Beckmann, Ben Beckmann.

Sanji seufzte genervt auf schmiss ein Handtuch mit dem er die Gläser poliert hatte auf die Theke und machte sich grummelnd an den Cocktail.

Nachdem er es fertig gemixt hatte stellte er es vor der Person ab. Der Kleine bedankte sich und nahm einen Schluck, von dem für Law ekelhaft süßen Getränk.

„Und was ist denn jetzt mit meinem Essen Sanji?"

Ruffy wusste genau wie er seine Großen Kulleraugen benutzen musste das er alles bekam was er wollte.

„Ja ich geh jetzt in die Küche und mach dir schnell was." Die Augen den kleinen Tänzers leuchteten, dass es Law gerade noch sprachloser machte. Doch Zoro hingegen fing an zu kichern, denn er fand es immer wieder lustig, dass Ruffy es zwar nicht mit Absicht tat aber dennoch immer alles bekam, was er wollte. Der scheinbar Jüngste der Runde drehte sich nun zu dem Grünhaarigen, wodurch er auch Law wieder besser sehen konnte; und plusterte die Backen auf. Er sah gerade aus wie so ein knuddeliges Pumeluff aus Pokemon aus.

Doch die Aktion brachte nicht das was Ruffy gewollt hatte, nein eher das genaue Gegenteil war nun der Fall. Denn Zoro konnte nun gar nicht mehr an sich halten und fiel in ein schallendes Gelächter. Davon angezogen standen nun plötzlich auch alle anderen des Junggesellenabschiedes an der Bar, die natürlich wissen wollten was bei denen so vor sich ging.

Nur das Dumme daran war, dass dieses kleine Pummeluff nicht lange sauer sein konnte, deshalb brach auch der in das Gelächter mit ein.

Die Gruppe bestehend aus Law, Kid, Killer, Pengu und Saichi konnte das doch recht ungleiche Duo nur fragend mustern, da sie nicht verstanden was los war.

Nur Kid fing sich am schnellsten wieder um machte 2 Schritte vor, sodass er direkt vor dem gnadenlos begabten Tänzer stand.

"Du warst doch eben auf der Bühne, nicht wahr? Nicht schlecht. " lachte Kid und schlug den schwarzhaarigen Jungen lobend auf die Schulter. Zoro wollte sich gerade einmischen, als man ein recht aggressives, „Pfoten weg vom Eigentum des Clubs!", hörte.

Nun kam doch der Rothaarige der hinter dem Tresen stand zu ihnen herüber. Kid hingegen war nun verwirrt, da er es doch nicht böse gemeint hatte.

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, kam nun der Blonde wieder aus der Küche mit dem vollgeladenen Tablett mit Essen.

„Hier, dein Essen. Und bitte benimm dich hier etwas, wir sind mitten im Club."

bat der kurzfristig als Koch benutze Angestellte. Doch es war diesem auch klar, dass es aussichtslos war darum zu bitten, denn er kannte Ruffy ja und wusste, dass dieser nicht aufpassen würde.

Doch konnte der Kleine nicht richtig anfangen zu essen als Jemand quer durch den Club stürmte.

Ruffy´s Augen wurden tellergroß, denn er konnte sich schon denken wer da gerade auf ihn zu gesaust kam. Denn erstens, er war eben angefasst worden von jemanden den weder er noch irgendjemand anderes im Club kannte. Und Zweitens hatte er ja eben erst etwas zu Essen vor die Nase gestellt bekommen.

Und da auch alle anderen Angestellten es sich denken konnten, kam gefühlt aus dem nichts ein weiteres Tablett zu Tage, worauf sich das gleiche Essen befand, wie auf Ruffy´s Teller.

„Platz da! Ich hab Hunger!" ein junger Mann mir rabenschwarzen Haaren und einem Tattoo auf dem linken Oberarm drängte sich zur Bar vor und zog Kid vom Hocker herunter, nur um sich selber drauf zu setzen.

„Hey was soll der Scheiß!?" motzte Kid den Jungen an.

Der eben Dazugestoßene ignorierte den Protest des nun am Boden liegenden und rief laut ein „Danke Sanji!"

Dieser wiederum nahm es mit einem Kopfnicken einfach so hin, denn er kannte dieses Spiel ja schon zu genüge. Alle anderen vom Junggesellenabschied, außer Zoro sahen etwas geschockt zu der Szenerie. Sie kannten ja den hünenhaften Rothaarigen. Der Gesichtsausdruck von ihm verriet, dass es nicht gerade das Schlaueste von Tätowierten gewesen war. Law sah das genauso weswegen er sich noch mal schnell bei dem Barkeeper 2 Shots bestellte. Den einen reichte er Kid den anderen hob er selber in die Luft. Es schien etwas zu helfen, denn nun atmete der Riese durch. Doch einen Augenblick später durfte man feststellen, dass es doch nicht die gewünschte Reaktion einbrachte. Kid tippte dem dazu gekommenen auf die linke Schulter und räusperte sich. Der Angetippte drehte seinen Kopf betont gelangweilt und desinteressiert zur Störquelle herum.

„Was ist?" Lautete die Frage die er entgegen geworfen bekam, weswegen er schon wieder auf 180 zu sein schien. Doch bevor Kid durchdrehen konnte wurde von hinten ein Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und ein blonder Kerl mit einer Komischer Frisur kam zum Vorschein.

„Mensch Ace, der arme Kerl hier wurde von dir gnadenlos auf den Boden befördert. Meinst du nicht das du dich mal bei ihm entschuldigen solltest?"

„Aber Marco..., der Kerl hat einfach Ruffy angefasst...! Als ob ich so was als anständiger großer Bruder zulassen kann?!"

Alleine bei der Aussage von wegen Anständiger Bruder musste der Blonde Lachen. Ace soll sich vernünftig benommen haben? Nein, nie im Leben.

Nun gut,s war die eine Seite, doch die andere Seite hiervon war nur dass der Großgewachsene das Geschehen schlichten konnte, bevor ein riesiger Streit daraus wurde. Weswegen er noch mal ansetzte und um dem Sommersprossigen noch einmal deutlich zu machen, was er nun genau von diesem erwartete.

„Also los, was ist nun Ace? Ich warte!"

Der Angesprochene seufzte resigniert, gab nach und drehte sich zu dem mittlerweile wieder Aufgestanden um, um sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ok Tschuldige..."

Brachte er etwas entnervt dem anderen entgegen, Kid wiederum war dennoch angepisst wegen der Aktion von eben. Doch auch er sah ein das es nichts brachte jetzt durch zu drehen. Alleine schon für den angehenden Bräutigam wollte er sich an dem Abend nun doch noch etwas zusammen reisen. Und dazu kam auch noch das er nicht aus dem Laden geworfen werden wollte, da er Ruffy doch noch etwas besser kennen lernen wollte. Law und Kid waren ja schon eine ganze weile miteinander Befreundet, obwohl es nicht nach zu vollziehen war, da sich die beiden fast bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen an die Gurgel gingen.

Und dennoch war es eine Art Hass-Liebe bei diesem ungleichen Duo.

Und wenn man Law nun in den Focus nahm konnte man dem sonst so Emotionslosen Kerl ansehen das die gesamt Situation ihn einfach nur noch Überforderte.

„Passt schon..." grummelte Kid zurück und setzte sich auf einen der leeren Barstühle.

„Darf ich euch bekannt machen?" fragte Zoro rhetorisch. „Leute, das ist Ruffy. Und das da ist sein Bruder, Ace. Die beiden sind die besten Tänzer hier. Der hier" er zeigte auf den Blonden „ ist Marco, Ace' Freund. Er ist der einzige der ihn unter Kontrolle hat."

„Ruffy, Ace? Das sind Kid, Killer, Shachi und Penguin." Penguin und Shachi nickten den Brüdern entgegen.

„Der Junggesellenabschied von dem du uns erzählt hast?" fragte Rufy nach, woraufhin Zoro ihm zunickte.

„Dann müsst ihr die beiden Chaoten sein, die ihn immer wieder gerne Ärgern?"

Fragte Ruffy an Law und Kid gewandt, mit einem seiner bezauberndsten Lächeln das er hatte. Die beiden sahen erst ihn und danach dann den Grünhaarigen skeptisch an. Was hatte dieser denn alles über sie beide schon erzählt? Dann mischte Ace sich in dem Augenblick auch gleich wieder ein, als er das Strahlen seines Bruders sah

„Mensch und mich Strahlst du nie so an." maulte er

„Komm Ace jetzt hör aber endlich auf damit," sprach Marco zu ihm. „Sei kein Miesepeter und ess einfach. Hast du dir heute verdient. Du warst doch ganz gut da oben." Dem konnte Ace nichts widersprechen. Also fing er an das Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Ruffy hatte im Gegensatz dazu schon aufgegessen und wartete auf eine zweite Portion. Sanji kam auch wieder mit zwei Tellern voll Essen, das er vor Ruffy und seinem Bruder abstellte.

„So das ist die zweite und letzte Portion, verstanden?" fragte Sanji die beiden. Dies wurde bejaht, als sie die Teller packten und anfingen alles in sich hinein zu schaufeln.

Der baldige Bräutigam hingegen wollte gerade noch etwas Trinken, wodurch er feststellte, dass sein Glas schon wieder leer war. Daraufhin wollte er sich noch etwas bestellen wo sich die ganze Truppe mit anschloss.


	5. Bodyguards

Es war schnell entschieden wer was trinken wollte, und orderten alles beim Bartender. Sie unterhielten sich nach dem schwierigen Anfang dann doch noch recht gut miteinander. Was viel durch Marco und Zoro möglich war.

Die Beiden hielten entweder Ruffy auf, richtig aufgedreht zu werden oder aber Ace, der wegen irgendeinem Blick, Geste oder sonst was gerne wieder in die Luft schießen wollte. Da es ja immer noch um seinen heißgeliebten kleinen Bruder ging.

Zu Ende hin hatten sie sogar den Sommersprossige einiger Maßen unter Kontrolle und fingen an es zu genießen, wie sie alle hier saßen und zusammen tranken und redeten.

Die Bühne hingegen, wo noch 3 weitere Tänzer an diesem Abend auftraten, geriet recht schnell in den Hintergrund des Geschehens. Nur irgendwann fing Ruffy an zu Gähnen, da er doch recht müde vom Alkohol wurde. Ace hingegen wurde immer aufgedrehter, je mehr er Trank.

Und dennoch war es weit nach Mitternacht als Ruffy sich von der illustren Runde verabschiedete, da er nach Hause ins Bett wollte. Nach dem er aufgestanden war um zu gehen, standen plötzlich auch Law und Kid auf. Der Bartträger der beiden entschuldigte sich, in dem er vorgab auf die Toilette zu müssen. Nur dem Rothaarige war es egal was jeder der Anwesenden dachte, er hatte seinen eigenen Plan und verabschiedete sich schon von dem Junggesellenabschied.

Als Law aus der Toilette kam, sah er das Kid sich angeregt mit dem kleinen Tänzer zu unterhalten schien. Er ging auf die beiden zu um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Als Ruffy ihn bemerkt hatte Grinste er.

„Was machst du denn hier Kid?"

War auch Prompt die Frage die er gestellt bekam.

„Naja auch wenn es dich eigentlich nichts angeht, ich dachte mir das ich den Kleinen nach Hause bringe bevor noch jemand einfach auf ihn los geht."

„Du hast WAS? GEDACHT?... Okay das muss ich erst mal verdauen, dass ein Eustass Kid nachdenkt."

„Verdammt halt deine Fresse, oder ich sorge dafür das du sie Hältst!"

„He ihr beiden, nicht Streiten. Kid danke aber du musst mich nicht unbedingt nach Hause bringen. Und du Law solltest zu deinen Freunden zurück gehen."

Die beiden sahen Ruffy an und dachten in dem Augenblick genau das selbe. Nein, diesen Kleinen durfte man nicht alleine nach Hause gehen lassen. So viel stand für beide fest.

So kam es auch das sie Unisono ´Ich werde dich NICHT alleine nach draußen gehen lassen!´ von sich gaben. Ruffy hingegen seufzte schwer auf, da er scheinbar merkte, dass sein Protest nichts brachte. Weswegen er die beiden stehen lies und sich seine Tasche aus dem Angestellten Raum holte und sich dann Richtung Hinterausgang machte. Da sie einfach stehen gelassen wurden, sahen sie sich erst etwas ratlos an und dann entschieden sie sich dem Tänzer einfach hinterher zu laufen.

Nach dem das Trio dann im Hinterhof des Clubs war, stellten sich die beiden Größeren rechts und links neben den Kleineren auf. Und da sie schon so dicht bei ihm waren und Ruffy sich geschlagen gab, hackte er sich bei beiden ein.

„Ich kann euch aber gleich sagen, lange wird es nicht dauern, denn ich wohne gerade mal um die Ecke." Ließ Ruffy verlauten.

„Na ist doch egal, besser, als wenn du alleine um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen bist. Denn wer weiß welche abgesoffenen Idioten um diese Zeit noch unterwegs sind!" Kam es ernster Weise von Kid, wo Law ihm nur recht geben konnte. Denn erstens, es war Samstag-Sonntag Morgen und hier war das Spaß-Viertel. Zweitens, die, die jetzt um diese Stunde noch unterwegs waren, waren entweder besoffen oder aber auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Schuppen, wo sie sich weiter volllaufen lassen konnten. Drittens, Ruffy sah auch in seiner normalen Kleidung, die aus schwarzen Chuks bestand, einer dunkelblauen Jeans mit mehreren Rissen (diese modernen Hosen wo mehr Löcher haben als Stoff O_o) die auch noch eine Hüfthose war, einem Weinroten Tanktop, das seine zierlichen Gestalt nur noch mehr schmeichelte und zum krönenden Abschluss einen Strohhut mit rotem Band, umwerfend aus.

Law blickte zu Kid hinüber, der sagte, dass er als Begleitperson ausreichte. Kid schnaubte nur verächtlich. Denn er empfand genauso, einer reichte. Doch Ruffy zog beide mit sich, als er die Straße hinab lief.

„Kommt ihr auch aus der Gegend hier.?" fragte Ruffy die beiden.

„Ja, aber eigentlich komm ich aus dem South Blue." entegnete ihm Kid.

„Ich wohne zwar auch hier, aber ich komm aus dem North Blue." meinte Law. Ruffy lachte auf.

„Dann sind wir ja alle verteilt komm nämlich aus dem East Blue."

Sie kamen nicht weit als Ruffy sich losriss und vor rannte, denn sie waren bei seinem Lieblingspark angekommen. Dort war das kleine Spielplatzpiratenschiff auf das er geradewegs zulief. Und der Kopf des Schiffes erinnerte die beiden Begleiter an den Kellner des Purgatory´s denn es war nichts anderes als ein Art Lamm.

Law und Kid sahen ihm hinterher als der quirlige Tänzer auf die Galaionsfigur des Spielplatzes sprang und sich darauf niederließ. Das war dann doch etwas kindisch wie der Rothaarige fand und dennoch entlockte es ihm ein Lächeln als er das strahlende Gesicht des anderen sah. So und nicht anders erging es auch Law.

„Was wird das denn hier gerade?" Das kam vom angehenden Bräutigam, der es sich doch nicht verkneifen konnte und es verstehen wollte.

Daraufhin fing Ruffy noch mehr zu Grinsen an und das kurz darauf in schallendes Lachen überging. Seine Begleiter sahen ihn etwas ratlos an, denn sie verstanden gerade gar nichts mehr. Doch sie sollten es gleich verstehen können, denn der Strohhut-Träger setzte an zum Reden.

„Naja das hier ist der Park wo ich Ace und Sabo zum ersten mal getroffen habe. Wißt ihr, wir drei sind zwar nicht Blutsverwandt aber dennoch sind wir Brüder. Wir schworen uns immer auf uns aufzupassen, daher kann ich einfach nicht hier vorbei gehen ohne mich zumindest eine kurze Zeit hierhin zu Setzen."

Sie Verstanden zwar nicht wieso er ihnen das erzählte, dennoch hörten sie ihm zu und fanden es insgeheim faszinierend das Ruffy einfach so offenherzig war und ihnen so etwas scheinbar wichtiges anvertraute.

Die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, nach dem sie bei der Erzählung stehen geblieben waren und liefen auf den auf dem Lammkopf sitzenden zu. Wo sie bei ihm angekommen waren standen sie auch hier nun wieder rechts und links von ihm und sahen ihn an.

Der Mond kam gerade hinter einer Wolke hervor und zauberte somit ein unglaublich sanftes Glitzern in Ruffy´s Augen das beide atemlos werden lies. Das sollte wirklich ein Mann sein? Verdammt aber so niedlich und süß wie dieser aussah, war es egal ob Männlich oder Weiblich, er schaffte es, das die zwei, die eigentlich nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten, doch gleich dachten. Nur einen unterschied gab es bei den Zweien das Law nicht ganz in solch versaute Richtungen dachte wie Kid.

Und doch waren auch dessen Gedanken weit weniger pervers als sonst. Als Ruffy beide nacheinander anblickte, war dieser Moment auch schon vorbei. Er stieg runter und drehte sich dann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen zu seinen Begleitern um.

„Naja ich würde sagen, machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg? Dass ihr auch irgendwann noch mal nach Hause kommt."

Kid und Law sahen ihn an und meinten, dass sie es nicht all zu eilig hätten.

Und auch hier waren sie sich wieder einer Meinung; das mussten sie in einen Kalender rot anstreichen. Schon mehrfach an diesem Tag waren sie sich einig gewesen.

Ruffy schien das am wenigsten aus zu machen, weswegen er sich Richtung Schaukel aufmachte. Wo er sich dann auch niederließ. Erneut dackelten der Schwarzhaarige und der Rothaarige dem Kleinen hinterher. Und auch hier fiel wieder die Aufstellung auf. Ruffy in der Mitte und Kid und Law rechts und links von diesem.

Lange hielt es den Strohhut nicht auf der Schaukel und er lief in Richtung des angrenzenden Waldes.

Doch dort angekommen, hörten sie Geräusche aus einem Busch kommen. Woraufhin seine Bodyguards alarmiert nach vorne preschten und sich von den nun vollends zierlich wirkenden stellten. Das passte ihm aber gar nicht in den Kram, denn er war doch schon groß genug um sich selber verteidigen zu können.

Doch als dann das Rascheln immer stärker wurde, wurde Ruffy nun doch etwas mulmig zu mute.


	6. Starbucks

Aus dem Gebüsch trat eine Gestalt hervor und die angehaltene Luft entwich aus den Lungen von Ruffy. Denn es sollte sich herausstellen, dass es nur Bartolomeo war. Sein Stalker der ihn immer wieder verfolgte und nervte. Was schon ganz schön was heißen sollte. Denn Ruffy war eigentlich nicht wirklich leicht zu Nerven.

Law und Kid standen vor Ruffy, um ihn vor dem Mann zu schützen, da sie ihn ja nicht kannten.

„Ach du bist es schon wieder" meinte Ruffy gelassen.

„DU kennst ihn?" fragten Kid und Law im Chor. Daraufhin bekamen sie nur ein stummes Nicken als Antwort.

„Der Typ läuft mir überall hinterher, schon seit Jahren." 'Also ein Stalker, na super' schoss es Law durch den Kopf.

„Verschwinde, oder soll ich dir nachhelfen?" pöbelte Kid genervt Bartolomeo an.

Der frisch dazu gekommene war im ersten Augenblick recht Irritiert von der Schroffen Ansage die er bekam, und doch versuchte er sich so furchteinflößend wie möglich vor den beiden aufzubauen. Wodurch Kid nun doch etwas komisch drein guckte da der andere doch Größer zu sein schien wie er selber.

Und dennoch kehrte nur Sekunde nach dem er registriert hatte, dass sie einen Unterschied in der Größe hatten, fing er an zu Grinsen.

„Also wer seid ihr beiden Idioten? Und wieso seid ihr mit MEINEM Ruffy unterwegs?"

„Barto jetzt lass aber mal gut sein. Ich bin nicht dein Ruffy, das weißt du ganz genau! Und die beiden sind mein Begleitschutz für diese Nacht. Also lass sie in Ruhe."

„Aber Ruffy ich Liebe dich doch und das weist du doch. Wie kannst du dann solch dahergelaufene Leute mir vorziehen?"

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, großer! Er hat dir doch eben gesagt, du sollst es sein lassen." Law drehte sich zum Gehen um und zog dabei auch Ruffy an der Hand Bartolomeo anstalten machte ihnen zu foglen, drückte Kidd seine Hand gegen dessen Brust.

„Ist. Gut. Jetzt. Geh weg oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun!" flüsterte er ihn bedrohlich an.

Der Grünhaarige wollte noch mal was erwidern, als Ruffy sich wieder mal umdrehte und ihn wütend anblickte. Dadurch blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken und er schluckte sie herunter.

Bartolomeo blieb nun Geknickt stehen. Und sah den Dreien nach, wie sie sich auf den Weg zu Haus seines Schwarms machten.

„Sag mal kennst du lauter solche Leute?" Kam die Frage von Law, die aber auch Kid eben auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Wie meinst du das, 'solche Leute'?", das verstand Ruffy nun nicht.

„Naja wie soll man das am besten ausdrücken ohne Beleidigend zu werden? Was Law damit gemeint hat ist die Tatsache das die, die wir heute alles kennen gelernt hatten nicht gerade ganz richtig im Kopf sind."

Nickend stimmte der Kinnbart Träger dem anderen zu.

„Ach du meinst weil sie so aufgedreht sind?"

Und von den beiden Begleitern kam nur ein ´Hmmhm´.

„Nun dazu kann ich eben nur sagen wie soll sich bitte jemand Normales mit mir Anfreunden? Wenn ich doch selber nicht der Normalste bin."

Und damit war die Sache zumindest für ihn gegessen. Zwischen den dreien hing Stille in der Luft. Kid und Law liefen dem kleinen Schwarzaarigen hinterher nach Hause. An einer prachtvollen Villa hielten sie an.

„Da sind wir." meinte Ruffy. Law und Kid machten große Augen, wie konnte er sich nur so eine Luxusvilla leisten?

„Diese Villa da!?" die beiden Bodyguards waren sprachlos.

„Nein, das Apartment neben dran. So ne Luxusvilla könnt ich mir niemals leisten. Hier wohnen Sabo, Ace und ich drin."

„Also gehört dir – euch das ganze Apartment?"

„jap"

„Na dann sag ich mal Danke ihr beiden dass ihr mich nach Hause gebracht habt, und werde mich nun von euch verabschieden." Somit wollte er Kid und Law stehen lassen und zu den Apartments gehen, doch griffen sie gleichzeitig nach den Händen des Tänzers und hielten ihn somit auf. Der Kleine war etwas verwirrt und wollte auch gleich in dem Augenblick wissen wieso sie ihn denn nun noch aufhalten würden. Sie hatten doch was sie wollten, sie wollten ihn doch nicht alleine nach Hause laufen lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige der Beschützer wusste nicht was er sagen sollte oder wollte. Kid hingegen fing sich schnell wieder und Sprach somit:

„Dürfte ich vielleicht noch einen Kaffee bei dir Trinken?"

Er Tadelte sich selber für diese Dumme aussage in Gedanken. Doch es war ihm nicht besseres eingefallen. Der Großgewachsene wollte eben einfach noch nicht gehen.

Ruffy hingegen sah diesen etwas Befremdet an, da er nicht ganz verstand warum diese Frage.

„Ich hab keinen Kaffee daheim, aber die Straße runter ist ein Starbucks, da findest du schon noch einen Kaffee." Law musste sich bei Kids Abfuhr das Lachen verkneifen.

„Also dann, man sieht sich ja vielleicht nochmal." meinte Ruffy und drehte sich mit herausgezogenem Schlüssel zur Tür um. „Und genieße deinen Kaffee" er lächelte Kid nochmal an und dann starrte er für kurze Zeit Law an. Er schien ihn mit seinen Augen abzusuchen. Dann lächelte er besonders breit und verabschiedete sich.

„Gute Nacht, Ruffy." lächelte Law zurück „Bis bald."


	7. Schnapsleichen

Kid PoV

Leicht zerknirscht machte Kid sich von dannen, er winkte Law und Ruffy nochmal kurz zu, und meinte noch zu Law, dass er ihn am nächsten Tag anrufen würde. Verdammt er wollte Ruffy näher kennen lernen, aber so eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, das kränkte seinen Ego schon.

Was hatte er denn Fflsch gemacht, dass er so ne Abfuhr bekommen hatte? Gerade wollte er am liebsten etwas kaputt hauen, denn es machte ihn irgendwie fertig. Nun, da Kid gerade nicht doch noch Ärger mit den Bullen bekommen wollte, da die ja so oder so schon unterwegs waren da es ja Samstag war.

Naja dann musste eben doch noch mehr Alkohol her halten. So kam es das er auch nur Sekunden nach dem er das dachte am nächsten 24-Stundenladen ankam. Hier kauf ich mir genug Alk, dass ich saufen kann bis in die frühen Morgenstunden´ nahm er sich vor und betrat den Laden.

Er kaufte sich genug zu Trinken und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause `jetzt besauf ich mich aber so richtig` dachte er und ging mit seiner Beute von dannen, das er diese Schmach vergessen konnte.

Ruffy PoV

Seine beiden Begleiter verließen ihn einen nach dem anderen, da Sie ja ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten, ihn nämlich sicher nach Hause zu begleiten. Ruffy zog seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss auf. Stille empfing ihn als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sein Bruder Ace war noch immer in der Bar mit dessen Freund Marco. Die kommen bestimmt erst in den frühen morgen stunden.

Doch es kam ja immer erstens anders, zweitens als man dachte. Denn in genau diesem Augenblick hörte er das laute Lachen seines scheinbar vollkommen Betrunkenen Bruders und dem entnervten Stöhnen seines Freundes.

Ruffy ging wieder zum Eingang um diesem die Tür zu öffnen und blickte in das Gesicht des angehenden Bräutigams. Nun war er verwirrt. Wieso um Himmelswillen, wenn er doch seinen Bruder Lachen hörte, sah er denn den anderen hier gerade?

Doch nur Sekunden danach kam Marco auch noch in sein Blickfeld. Und dann viel sein Blick in die Mitte der beiden. Dort hang ein sturzbetrunkener Ace der nur noch lachte.

„Yoo, Ruffy danke das du die Tür aufgemacht hast. Geht einfacher dann." Bedankte sich der Blonde bei dem Kleinen und schob sich an diesem vorbei und blieb dann drinnen stehen. Gut das Ruffy einen Ersatzschlüssel hatte denn somit konnte er vorlaufen und auch bei Ace Apartment die Tür aufschließen. Dann liefen die beiden Träger auch schon durch die nächste Tür und dann quer durch das Wohnzimmer um ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Dort verfrachteten sie den Betrunkenen aufs Bett, dass der Betrunkene seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte.

Nach dem Marco noch mit Ace im Schlafzimmer war, um diesen wahrscheinlich aus seinen normalen Kleidung raus zu bekommen und somit für die Nacht fertig zu machen, ging Law wieder aus dem Zimmer raus und stand nun nicht weit entfernt von Ruffy. Der ging in Ace´ Küche und stellte sich an dessen Kaffeeautomaten, um den anderen während der Vorbereitung zu fragen, was er denn gerne für einen Kaffee oder Tee wollte.

„Wenn er oder ihr einen Cappuccino hat, nehm' ich den gerne."

Ruffy sah bei den Vorräten der Maschine nach und fand dann das gewünschte, nur etwas anderst.

„Geht auch Schoko-Cappuccino?" Das bejahte der ältere der beiden. Als das Wasser erhitzt war legte der Strohhut das Pad ein und drückte auf den Start Knopf. Und als Law´s Getränk gerade fertig geworden war kam auch ein recht geschafft aussehender Marco in die Küche zu den beiden anderen.

„Ruffy, machst du mir bitte einen Espresso?"

Gebetener drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und nahm auch hier das Gewünschte und lies es in die Tasse laufen. Zu guter letzt nahm er sich einen Saft aus dem Kühlschrank seines Bruders und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihm die beiden folgten. Dort angekommen setzte der jüngste der Runde sich auf das Sofa. Und auch hier taten es ihm die beiden nach.

Von Marco hörte man wiedermal ein Seufzen, da dieser froh war, dass er nun seinen Freund im Bett hatte. Das war auch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit gewesen.

„Was ist denn passiert das der so Abgestürzt ist?" War es nun an Ruffy ihn zu Fragen.

„Naja dein lieber bester Kumpel kam auf die Idee von nem Trinkspiel. Und natürlich hat dein lieber Bruder begeistert zu gestimmt. Und das Resultat siehst du nun..."

Ja da konnte er ihm nur noch recht geben, das hatte er eben gesehen wie sie ihn zusammen herein geschleppt hatten.

Doch eines würde er nun doch gerne noch wissen.

„Wie kam es denn aber dazu das du nun Ace mit hier her getragen hast?", damit sah er Law nun Neugierig an.

„Marco kam mit mit Ace auf der Schulter hängend entgegen. Ich konnte ihn nicht so schleppen lassen. Also hab ich kurzer Hand entschieden ihm beim Tragen zu helfen."

„Danke nochmal dafür." meinte Marco und lächelte Law an.

„Kein Ding." meinte dieser und lehnte sich weiter nach hinten an die Couchlehne. „Ich könnte auch grad hier einpennen. Ich glaub ich geh mal nach Hause." meinte er und stand mit Schwung auf, was aber nicht gerade glückte. Durch den vielen Alkohol schwankte er stark. Ruffy stützte ihn auf.

„He, nur langsam. Du musst auch ziemlich was getrunken haben so wie du taumelst." Law merkte nun wirklich den Alkohol, die Shots waren aber nicht ausreichend, um ihn stockbesoffen werden zu lassen, so wie bei Ace.

„Wenn du willst kannst du auf meiner Couch den Rausch ausschlafen." meinte Ruffy und lächelte den größeren an.

Law Pov

Zu erst sah er den kleineren befremdet an. Denn er haderte mit sich selber ob er dieses Angebot annehmen sollte. Denn auf der einen Seite hatte er dann die Chance den Tänzer besser kennen zu lernen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er zu Hause vermutlich eine Verlobte die schon auf ihn wartete.

Doch zu guter Letzt Lächelte er den Jüngeren an und Nickte dann doch das Gebot annehmend. Woraufhin sich die beiden auch schon von Marco verabschiedeten denn just in diesem Moment drang auch schon wieder ein Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer und der Blonde Seufzte auf. Geschlagen verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und lief Richtung des Zimmers aus dem die Rufe kamen.

Die anderen Zwei liefen Richtung Haustür um dann diese hinter sich zu schließen, so dass sie in das Apartment von Ruffy gehen konnten.

Dort angekommen warf Ruffy die Schlüssel auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Dann zeigte er auf die Couch.

„Da kannst du dich hinlegen, ich hoffe die reicht dir aus." Law nickte, „wird schon passen." sagte er und setzte sich seufzend darauf. Ruffy machte sich ans Werk ein großes Kissen und eine Decke fü seinen plötzlichen Gast zusammenzuraufen. Als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, lag Law schon drauf und war schon im Halbschlaf.'"He, noch nicht einschlafen" er warf ihm das Kissen an den Kopf, was den anderen aus den Träumen riss.

„Jaja, ich schlaf doch noch gar nicht" er nahm die Decke dankend an und kuschelte sich auch schon gleich da hinein.

„Ich bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer, schlaf gut, Law." lächelte Ruffy den anderen an.

„Danke, dir auch eine gute Nacht."

So wurde es kurze zeit später recht leise. Zumindest in Ruffy´s Wohnung, denn es kamen doch eindeutige Geräusche aus seines Bruders Apartment.


	8. Sonntagmorgen

Kid PoV

Als der Rothaarige morgens wach wurde, dröhnte im der Schädel.

„Scheiße man!", fluchte dieser vor sich hin.

Er hatte sich einen mächtigen Kater eingefangen. Kid erschrak als er sich selber im Spiegel sah. Nicht nur dass er kreidebleich war, nein, er hatte auch mega Augenringe die denen von Law Konkurrenz machten. Zudem fühlte er sich, wie wenn er erst ausgekotzt wurde, und genau das Gefühl überfiel ihn auch nur Sekunden später.

Kid drehte sich gerade noch um zur Toilette, wo er gerade noch den Deckel hochklappen konnte.

Und schon entleerte er seinen Mageninhalt in dem Keramik.

Als Kid damit fertig war wollte er sich am liebsten wieder in seinem Bett verdrücken. Doch machte er noch mal einen Halt in seiner Küche aus der er sich ein Aspirin holte und dieses mit Wasser runter schluckte, da die Kopfschmerzen schon begannen. Und wenn er nicht gleich vorbeugen würde, würde es nur noch schlimmer werden.

Gesagt, getan! Darauffolgend ging er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer um sich erneut hinzulegen. Heute war so oder so nicht viel mit ihm anzufangen. Das wusste er selbst am Besten.

Kurze Zeit später war auch nur noch ein leichtes Schnarchen zu vernehmen, und der Besitzer dessen weilte wieder im Land der Träume.

Law & Ruffy Pov

Als Law so langsam wach wurde stieg ihm ein wunderbarer Duft vom Frühstück in die Nase. Er wunderte sich zwar, denn Bonney konnte doch nicht wirklich Kochen! Es sah doch immer aus wie ein Schachfeld, wenn seine Verlobte versuchte zu Kochen.

Doch es hörte sich irgendwie gar nicht nach Chaos an, denn er horchte und stellte fest das da irgendjemand mit der Musik mitsummte. Dann stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest, dass dies gar nicht sein Bett war als er die Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er wusste wieder das er diese Nacht bei dem kleinen Tänzer verbracht hatte. Also musste es Ruffy sein der in der Küche herumwerkelte. Und da er ja jetzt sowieso wach war stand er auf und folgte den Geräuschen. Law brauchte auch nicht lange bis er den Raum den er gesucht hatte gefunden hatte. Dort stand Ruffy mit nur Boxershorts und Pantoffeln bekleidet. Anstelle wie man es von einem Tänzer erwarten würde, trug er eine niedlich wirkende Schürze. Der jüngere briet gerade- das entzog sich Law´s Betrachtung noch- irgendetwas in der Pfanne an.

So versunken wie der Kleine in seiner Beschäftigung war, kam es dem Großen nur recht, denn somit konnte er sich den anderen noch mal genauer ansehen. Ruffy hatte eine zierliche Statur, wie er auch schon am Abend zuvor im Club bemerkt hatte. Doch nun sah Law das er mehr Muskeln hatte als man vermuten würde. Und dies überraschte ihn dann doch etwas.

Doch tat es dem Kleinen nicht ab. Es war nur etwas unerwartet. Nun fiel dem Bartträger als Ruffy seinen Kopf zur rechten Seite drehte auch die kleine Narbe unter dessen Auge auf. Nun wurde er Neugierig. Wie diese wohl entstanden war? Naja, das könnte er ja vielleicht später nachfragen.

Nach einigen weiteren hin und her Überlegen machte er sich durch ein Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam.

Der Kleine drehte sich erschrocken um und lies somit den Salzstreuer fallen der auf dem Boden zersplitterte. Dadurch sprang er noch etwas mehr erschrocken zur Seite und quiekte auf.

„Verdammt Law! Musst du mich so erschrecken?! Gott ich dachte eben, ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt." ließ er verlauten, weswegen der angesprochene nun Grinsen musste, denn es sah einfach nur niedlich aus wie der jüngere auf einem Bein sich die Brust hebend da stand und ihn versuchte böse anzusehen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!"

Schmollte Ruffy als er das Grinsen des andere sah. Wodurch dieser sich nun ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Law wollte den Kleinen ja nicht nun auch noch kränken. Der Tänzer drehte sich vollends um stellte den Herd niedriger, dass das Essen es nicht anbrannte und lief dann nach links. Dort an einem der zahlreichen Schränke angekommen, machte er die Tür auf und nahm den Handfeger heraus. Mit dem er dann zu den Scherben ging um diese zusammen zu fegen und zu entsorgen.

„Was machst du denn da schönes?" War nun die Frage vom angehenden Bräutigam. Denn nun wurde er doch immer Neugieriger was der Kleine denn wohl da so brutzelte. Es roch zumindest verdammt gut, weswegen er so langsam aber sicher Hunger bekam.

„Naja, Frühstück würde ich mal vermuten." Warf Ruffy ihm an den Kopf und fing nun seinerseits an zu Grinsen und sich dann wieder dem Herd zuwendend. Da es nun Law zu bunt wurde stellte er sich frecherweise einfach neben den anderen und linste in die Pfanne. Anscheinend handelte es sich hierbei um Pfannkuchen. Aber die Menge machte ihn nun doch etwas stutzig. Denn es waren nicht nur so ca. 20 Stück, nein da häufte sich ein Turm auf 4 Teller mit mindestens 50 Stück pro Teller. Und das sah man ihm scheinbar auch am Blick an, denn nun fing Ruffy an zu lachen. Der bärtige wollte auch beleidigt sein, doch bei dem Klang des Lachens konnte er es einfach nicht. Sein Herz fing an, für ihn nicht begreiflich, schneller zu Schlagen.

„Na hast du gut geschlafen?" stelle Ruffy die nächste Frage. Law musste nur kurz überlegen und antwortete dann kurzerhand ´Ja hab ich. wider erwartend sogar verdammt gut´.

„Das freut mich. Und Frühstück ist nun auch endlich fertig.", sprach er und hievte sich dann die insgesamt 5 Teller auf die arme wie ein Kellner und lief Richtung Haustür. Doch als er in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand, drehte er sich zu seinem Besuch um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Kommst du nicht?"

„Wieso, wo gehst du denn mit dem Frühstück hin?" kam prompt die gegen frage. Weshalb Ruffy erst mal anfing zu lachen, und dann sprach:

„Naja zu Ace rüber. Denn wenn der sich so betrunken hat, dann bin ich für Frühstück zuständig. Und Sabo müsste auch wieder zu Hause sein und schon drüben mit zumindest Marco warten."

Beantwortet er die Frage des anderen.

„Ach ja kannst du meinen Schlüssel noch vom Wohnzimmertisch mit nehmen?"

Nickend setzte sich Law nun in Bewegung und schnappte sich im vorbeigehen wie selbstverständlich den Schlüssel des anderen. Hinter Ruffy machte er noch schnell die Tür zu und lief mit dem Kleinen hinterher. An der verschlossenen Tür seines Bruders bat er ihn den Schlüssel in Rot zu nehmen und diese aufzuschließen.

Sie betraten die Wohnung und Ruffy stellte gleich die Teller auf den Esszimmertisch.

„Ace, Sabo, Marco, guten Morgen~" trällerte er. Als Antwort bekam er ein mürrisches Brummen,das von seinem Bruder Ace stammte.

„Steh jetzt endlich auf!" hörte man Marco leiste genervt flüstern.

„Will aber nicht. Mein Schädel brummt."

„Weil du dich gestern zugesoffen hast. Komm jetzt." Marco betrat das Esszimmer mit Ace im Schlepptau. Dieser war auch nur in Boxershorts, genau wie Ruffy.

„Tut mir Leid ich krieg ihn nicht in seine Klamotten rein." entschuldigte er sich bei Ruffy und Law. Als der Sommersprossige aber das Gesicht von Law entdeckte wurde er schlagartig wach. Denn schon meldete sich wieder sein Beschützerinstinkt bei ihm.

„Was macht DER"- damit zeigte er auf Law -"hier?" stellte er die Frage recht gereizt. Weswegen Marco nur wieder seufzen konnte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein bis von wenigen Sekunden war sein Freund noch nicht mal aus dem Bett zu kriegen und nun war er schon wieder auf Krawall aus.

„Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hattest, ich hab Law eingeladen bei mir zu Übernachten da auch er einiges Getrunken hatte. Nur er hat sich ja nicht so den Abschuss gegeben wie du, mein lieber Bruder! Denn wenn man es genau betrachten will, ist es sogar deine Schuld das ich ihn eingeladen habe zu bleiben. Law war nämlich so freundlich deinem Freund zu helfen DICH ins Bett zu bringen..." regte Ruffy sich nun auf, denn es passte ihm gar nicht das der arme Kerl ihm hatte helfen müssen und dann so dumm dafür angemacht werden solle.

„Hey, immer mit der Ruhe lasst uns doch erst mal Frühstücken. Dann können wir immer noch alles andere regeln würde ich behaupten." mischte sich da auch schon eine weiter Person mit ins Geschehen mit ein.

„Sabo!", schrie Ruffy und rannte auf den anderen zu.

„Ja mein Kleiner. Na wie geht es dir denn heute so? Hab gehört,dass du wieder eine mega Show gestern im Club hingelegt hast."

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein enthusiastisches Kopfnicken vom Befragten. Dann wand sich der Neuankömmling zu Law streckte ihm die Hand hin und meinte:

„Hey ich bin Sabo, der dritte hier im Bunde´.

Der angehende Bräutigam nahm die Hand an und sprach nur einsilbig ´Law´.

„Na wenn wir das nun haben, setzten wir uns doch und Frühstücken endlich alle gemütlich und in Ruhe." Da es von Sabo kam hörten auch die beiden Brüder mal auf sich zu Zanken und setzten sich nun an den Esszimmertisch. Es dauerte aber nicht lange nach dem sie sich hingesetzt hatte, bis Ace erneut anfing vor sich hin zu grummeln. Da es diesem gar nicht passte das der Lackaffe von Law nun auch noch neben Ruffy saß. Das Gebrummel bestand aus den farbenfrohensten Flüchen die der Sommersprossige kannte.

Irgendwann wurde es aber seinem Freund zu bunt und er holte aus und verpasste ihm eine saftige Kopfnuss.

„Alter Marco! Was sollte das? Das tat weh, verdammter Scheiß!"

Sabo und Ruffy hingegen fingen an zu lachen, Law wiederum guckte nur Blöd aus der Wäsche. Und der liebe Marco durfte sich noch ein wenig was anhören. Von wegen er liebt ihn ja nicht mehr so sehr, denn sonst würde er ihm nicht wehtun und so weiter.

Dann holte der älteste der Runde Atem um sich zu beruhigen, um daraufhin noch mal etwas zu sagen.

„Mensch, lass es auch endlich mal gut sein! Siehst du nicht das alles in Ordnung ist? Hat Law Ruffy irgendetwas getan, weswegen du dich nun so aufspielen musst?"

Zu erst öffnete der Gefragte den Mund aber als ihm scheinbar nichts brauchbares dazu einfiel, schloss er ihn wieder und vertiefte sich in sein Essen. Da Ace es nun scheinbar begriffen hatte, beugte sich Marco zu dem kleineren und gab diesem einen Kuss auf seinen Haarschopf.

Somit waren dann auch endgültig alle Diskussionen am Frühstückstisch geklärt.

Nur kurz danach waren sie alle satt und hatten somit fertig gegessen. Danach erhob Ruffy sich und nahm Law kurzerhand an der Hand mit und zog ihn Richtung Haustür. Im Flur blieb er noch mal stehen und drehte sich zu dem dumm drein guckenden Ace um und sagte diesem, da er ja das Essen gemacht hatte, dürfe er sich um das Geschirr kümmern. Und streckte ihm dann noch die Zunge heraus. Sabo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, Marco verkniff es sich gerade noch so das lachen. Doch das beste an diesem Bild war einer seiner beiden Brüder, denn diesem entglitten alle Gesichtszüge und er fing schon wieder an sich aufzuregen. Doch bevor der Zorn auf die beiden überging lief Ruffy weiter schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel den Law auf dem Seidbord im Flur abgelegt hatte und stürmte aus der Tür raus. Die Hölzerne Trennwand fiel ins Schloss und nur kurze Zeit später lies sich Ruffy auf seine Couch nieder.


	9. Gewissensbisse

Law & Ruffy PoV

Law stand zu erst noch etwas überfordert im Raum herum, bis Ruffy ihn aus seinen Grübeleien riss.

„Willst du etwa die ganze Zeit stehen bleiben? Wieso setzt du dich denn nicht zu mir?"

Dieses Angebot ließ er sich nicht 2 mal geben. So setzte er sich gegenüber des Tänzers.

„Warum setzt du dich denn nicht zu mir hier her?", lächelte der immer noch halbnackte ihn Charmant an.

Zuerst viel ihm nichts dazu ein, doch dann war seine Zunge schneller als sein Hirn.

„Naja ich würde dich gerne besser kennen lernen, und deswegen würde ich dir auch gerne dabei in die Augen gucken können. Und das ist nicht so leicht wenn ich direkt neben dir sitze."

Okay das verwirrte den Kleinen zwar im ersten Augenblick und doch nahm er es so hin.

„Nun, was würdest du denn dann gerne von mir wissen?"

Law überlegte erst mal. Denn er wusste nicht womit er anfangen sollte. Ihm schwebten so viel Fragen im Kopf.

„Hmmmm zu Anfang vielleicht wie Alt bist du denn?"

„Das ist leicht beantwortet, ich bin 19." 'Naja ginge ja noch, sind ja nur 7 Jahre', dachte der Bartträger sich dabei.

„Was sind denn deine Hobbys?"

„Ach das ist auch leicht zu sagen, ich Esse für mein Leben gerne. Und das Tanzen macht mir auch riesig Spaß. Naja ich unternehme auch gerne was mit meinen beiden Brüder. Meistens geht es dann darum, wo wir noch nicht Essen waren und dort probieren. Oder aber auch mal gerne Privat in nen Club gehen wenn wir alle 3 tatsächlich mal zusammen Frei haben. Ach ja und Sport."

„Okay scheinbar vergötterst du deine Brüder ja. Nun zu der nächsten Frage, was mich mega interessiert. Wie kam es denn dazu das du in dem Club Tänzer geworden bist?"

„Oh ok, das wird eine etwas längere Geschichte nun werden. Denn das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären dazu muss man erst mal die außenstehende Umstände kennen. Naja aber wenn man es am kürzesten halten will würde ich sagen, fing es irgendwie an damit das Ace, Sabo und ich den Inhaber des Club´s schon länger persönlich kennen. Denn Iva-chan ist ein alter bekannter meines Vaters. Und als ich irgendwann mal wieder mit Ace im Club gespielt hatte und dann die Musik aufgelegt wurde und ich mitgetanzt hatte, naja, was soll ich sagen, wurde ich gleich gefragt ob ich denn nicht mal versuchen wollte dort abends zu Tanzen. Anfangs dachte ich mir noch, nee das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht machen. Doch als ich vor einem Jahr dann meinen Geburtstag dort gefeiert hatte, hatte es mich mit Alkohol im Blut dann doch mal gereizt. Und ich musste feststellen das es mir unbeschreiblich gut gefallen hatte. Denn ich durfte Tanzen wie ich wollte, und vor allem zu der Musik die ich ihnen sagte. Okay mittlerweile Tanze ich auch zu Liedern die sie aussuchen, aber anfangs wurden nur die Songs gespielt die ich wollte. Nach dem ich öfter getanzt hatte und schon meine eigene Fanboys hatte, fing es immer mehr Spaß an zu machen. Ja und das ist dann der Kern des ganzen wie ich zu diesem Job kam."

Als Ruffy geendet hatte lag ein kleines zierliches, melancholisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Law hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit an den Lippen des anderen gehangen und jedes Wort in sich aufgesogen. Es faszinierte den Schwarzhaarigen, wie der Kleine etwas so wichtiges so kurz halte konnte.

„Wow.", entfloh es dem Bartträger. Wodurch der Tänzer etwas irritiert aus der Wäsche guckte.

„Das ist doch nichts großes.", lächelte er ihn an.

Da verstand Law erst, was der Kleine aufgefasst hatte worauf sein wow bezogen war. Und ehe er sich versah war seine Zunge erneut schneller als sein Gehirn.

„Nein das wow war nicht auf deine Geschichte bezogen, es war viel mehr auf dein süßes Lächeln bezogen."

Nun wurde Law mit Großen Augen angesehen um danach den Blick leicht zu senken, und einen rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen zu bekommen. Ruffy wusste wahrscheinlich noch nicht ein mal wie er gerade zum Anbeißen aussah. Den schüchtern abgewandten Blick, die geröteten Wangen und dazu noch die leicht geöffnete Lippen.

Gott wollte ihn doch strafen. Das Bild vor ihm würde sich auf ewig in ihn hineinrennen, diesen Bild würde er niemals wieder vergessen.

Kid PoV

Kid wurde unsanft von seinem Handy aus dem erholsamen Schlaf gerissen, in dem es einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu Klingeln. Und so langsam verfluchte er seinen Klingelton, dass dieser so penetrant war, das er einfach nicht in Ruhe weiter schlafen konnte. Genervt wie er nun schon war und auch noch mit Kopfweh gesegnet, meldete er sich mit einem genervten ´Ja´.

„Kid verdammt, endlich gehst du auch mal an dein verficktes Handy! Ich versuch dich schon eine Stunde zu erreichen! Kannst du mir verdammt noch mal sagen wo-"

„Bonney halt die Fresse und komm auf den Punkt. Ich bin immer noch besoffen, hab Kopfschmerzen und du dämliche Votze hast mich aus meinem Schlaf geklingelt!"

„Wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest! Weißt du verdammt noch mal wo Law ist, oder nicht?" Konnte diese endlich die Frage fertig stellen. Und Kid stutzte.

„Ist er denn nicht schon längst zu Hause?", wollte er total verwirrt wissen.

„Ja klar. Deswegen ruf ich dich ja an. Weil er ja neben mir gelegen hatte heute Nacht."

Er konnte förmlich hören wie die Pinkhaarige ihre Augen verdrehte. Und nun begann auch Kid zu grübeln an, denn das war so gar nicht Laws Art einfach über Nacht weg zu bleiben, ohne das irgendwer etwas wusste. Das passte einfach nicht zu dem sonst so verlässlichen Law den er kannte.

„Hast du ihn denn nicht mal versucht auf seinem Handy an zu rufen?"

Darauf bekam er nur ein genervtes Stöhnen zu hören, was ihm signalisierte das diese Möglichkeit schon in Betracht gezogen gewesen war.

„Sein scheiß Handy ist aus! Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen und die anderen wissen auch nichts. Was sie mir sagen konnten war, dass er mit dir verschwunden ist. Und somit du der Letzte warst, der ihn gesehen hat."

´Hmmm` brummte er daher im ersten Augenblick und überlegte, bevor er ansetzte und dann die gewünschten Infos weiter gab.

„Nee ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Wir haben uns verabschiedet und dann bin ich nach Hause mit jede menge Alk."

„Mensch, das gibt es doch nicht. Wo ist der nur abgeblieben."  
„Verdammt du weist das er keine Scheiße baut, also vertrau deinem Zukünftigen einfach mal."

„Ja, danke, du mich auch! Tschüss."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Kid konnte sich wieder in seine Decke einkuscheln. Doch auch er dachte noch etwas nach, wo denn der andere nun sei. Nur ging das nicht lange gut, denn dann fiel er wieder in seinen Rausch los werdenden Schlaf.

Law & Ruffy PoV

Ehe Law sich versah, stand er schon direkt vor dem Kleinen. Ruffy sah ihn mit großen Augen an und war Sprachlos. Es trennte sie auch nicht mehr viel voneinander. Und doch haderte der Größere noch mit sich und fragte sich insgeheim war ihm gerade dazu bewegt hatte.

Doch je länger sie sich ansahen, um so näher kam er dem anderen mit seinem Gesicht. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter und sie würde sich Küssen.

Wiedererwartens kam nun aber von Ruffy die Initiative in dem er die letzten Millimeter überwindet und seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte. Es war wie ein Stromschlag den Law in dem Augenblick verspürte. Die Lippen waren vollkommen weich und schüchtern, doch auch so verstandraubend. Und dann sah er, dass der Tänzer auch noch seine Augen schloss und es scheinbar genoss.

So verabschiedete sich sein Verstand vollends und er legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Kleineren. Er zog ihn noch etwas näher zu sich um seine Lippen fester auf die Ruffy's zu legen. Und doch war diese Schüchternheit seitens Ruffy in diesem Kuss, dass es Law fast unmöglich machte nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen.

Danach kam es wie er befürchtet hatte und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über des andersens Lippen und bat somit um Einlass. Zu erst war der Kleine erschrocken und doch folgte er instinktiv dem was sein Körper im vorschrieb. Denn er lies die Zunge des angehenden Bräutigams in seinen Mund eindringen. Dies wurde auch gleich ausgenutzt, in dem er anfing das unbekannte Gebiet zu erkunden. Bis die Zunge auf seinen Gegenspieler traf und diese aufforderte mit zu machen. Anfangs noch recht Schüchtern aber mit jeder Sekunde immer neugieriger und fordernder.

Doch scheinbar hatte irgendwer was gegen sie, denn plötzlich fing es an irgendwoher zu Klingeln und Ruffy riss sich somit los, sah ihn mit Schock geweiteten Augen an und flüchtete dann schon konnte man sagen.

Als er kurze Zeit später mit seinem Handy am Ohr wieder in Wohnzimmer kam, hörte er dass es scheinbar um ihn ging.

„Häää?... Wieso denn?... Okay... Ja...Nein...Ja sicher!...Na hier...Ja hier bei mir...okay... Ja kannst du...Ja mach ich Sekunde."

Damit reichte er Law das Handy und dieser nahm das elektronische Gerät entgegen und ging etwas Irritiert dran.

„Ja?"  
„Law?"

„Immer noch ja?"

„Was machst du bei Ruffy?"

„Er hatte mir angeboten die Nacht hier zu verbringen."  
„Okay, dann sag mir aber warum du dein Handy aus hast? Denn deine Verlobte nervt uns alle schon seid 10:30 Uhr."

„Wie, mein Handy ist aus?"

„Ja, es geht durchgehend die Mailbox ran. Und wie gesagt, Bonney dreht vollkommen durch, da niemand von uns weiß wo du bist. Und ob es dir gut geht."

„Oh Scheiße. Das tut mir leid das sie euch Nervt."

„Ach egal. Dir geht es gut, aber guck, dass du dich bei ihr meldest. Ok Law?"

„Ja werde ich gleich machen."

„Okay Tschau." Damit war dann auch diesen Gespräch beendet. Ruffy sah ihn nicht an was er persönlich sehr schade fand. Denn ihm hatte der Kuss sehr gefallen. Doch nun kam ein leises Gefühl hinzu; und zwar Verrat. Er fühlte sich, als ob er Bonny betrogen hätte.

Hatte er ja auch irgendwie oder? Law wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur eines und zwar, dass er es nicht bereute; und es gerne wiederholen würde.

„Ruffy? Kann ich kurz von deinem Handy aus wo anrufen?" Der gefragte sah hoch und nickte schnell und suchte dann mit seinen Augen einen unbestimmten Punkt im Raum an den er gucken konnte. Und doch fiel Law die immer noch geröteten Wangen auf und den nervöswirkenden Blick des Kleinen auf. Erneut mal wieder fand er Ruffy einfach zu niedlich, wie dieser nicht wusste wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte oder konnte.

So wählte er schnell die Nummer von seiner Verlobten die sich nach nur 2 mal Klingeln dann auch schon meldete.


	10. Unvergesslich

Law & Ruffy Pov

„Ja?", meldete sich seine Verlobte mächtig gereitzt da sie die Nummer nicht kannte.

„Ich bins."

Und dann sah Ruffy nur wie Law das Mobiltelefon ca. einen Meter von sich weg hob und eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme in das Telefon zu schreien schien.

Das Spiel ging auch noch, zumindest für den Tänzer gefühlte Stunde so. Doch dann wurde es dem sonst scheinbar ruhigen Law zu bunt und dieser seinerseits plärrte einmal kräftig ins Handy. Durch diese Aktion wurde es endlich still auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„So und nun zu deinen Fragen. Erstens mein Handy ist aus gegangen, Akku leer. Zweitens, ich bin bei 'nem Freund den du mal ausnahmsweise nicht kennst. Drittens ich war zu besoffen um nach Hause zu kommen. Weshalb ich auch bei dem Kumpel geschlafen habe. Und zu guter letzt, viertens, ich mach mich fertig und komm dann nach Hause. Ok?"

Scheinbar schien diese aussage den Schwarzhaarigen der Frau am anderen Ende zu reichen, wodurch nur noch eine kurze Verabschiedung gesprochen wurde.

Aber durch den lauten Schrei alarmiert standen nun plötzlich Ace, Sabo und Marco auch in Ruffy´s Wohnung. Zu erst waren die beiden irritiert doch kurze Zeit später stelle dann der Jüngste der Runde die frage die ihm gerade im Kopf herum schwirrte.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wie wäre es damit das wir einen übelst lauten Schrei gehört haben?",Marco.  
„Und wir uns sorgen um dich machen Ruffy?", Sabo.

„Wir dachten gerade echt an das schlimmste.", Ace.

Ruffy fing wieder an zu schmollen, denn scheinbar meinten die 3 echt er sei noch ein kleines Kind, dass nur Unfug anstellen konnte. Sabo schien anscheinend zuerst zu bemerken warum der Kleine wieder bockte, weswegen er sich auch wieder in Bewegung setzte und zu ihm hinlief.

Als er vor dem Narbenträger stand, legte er sachte seine Hand auf dessen Schopf bevor er beruhigend und sanft anfing zu Reden.

„Ruffy nimm es uns bitte nicht übel, aber wir kennen dich und wir wissen auch, dass es nicht mit Absicht gemacht ist, doch es passiert dir so viel. Und vor allem du weißt noch nicht mal warum, wieso oder weshalb doch am ende müssen wir dich in Krankenhaus bringen. Deswegen machen wir uns sorgen um dich. Du darfst das bitte nicht böse auffassen. Wie gesagt, wir haben einfach eben nur Angst um dich. Und wollen nicht das dir etwas passiert."  
Endete er und sah Ruffy sanft lächelnd an. Wodurch der Kleine nun auch wieder lächeln musste. Es war schon schön das sich jemand um ihn sorgte, auch wenn es noch so nervig war.

„Also wärst du nun so freundlich uns zu sagen wer von euch beiden geschrien hat? Und vor allem weshalb?"

Hier klinkte sich nun auch Law ins Gespräch ein in dem er sich räusperte.

„Das war ich. Es tut mir, leid ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."  
Dann kam die schlaue Frage von Ace:  
„Und wieso zur Hölle hast du so laut gebrüllt?"

Durch diese Frage drehte sich auch Ruffy nun um, um den anderen auch ansehen zu können. Da war sogar er gespannt wie ein flitze Bogen.

„Kurz und bündig. Ich musste meine Verlobte zum Schweigen bringen sonst hätte die mir in 3 Stunden noch nicht zugehört."  
Hier sah er dann nur noch maßlose Verwirrung. Denn Ace, Sabo und Marco verstanden nicht wieso er denn seine Verlobte im Redefluss stoppen musste. Und das auch noch so lautstark.

„Sagen wir so, sie ist temperamentvoll. Und wenn sie sich mal in Rage geredet hat, kann sie so schnell nichts mehr stoppen. Deswegen musste ich sie anbrüllen, denn sonst wäre das wie gesagt noch ewig so weiter gegangen. Und zu dem Grund warum sie so aufdrehte. Was soll ich sagen. Saichi, Pengu, Killer, Zorro genauso wie Kid, keiner wusste wo ich nun bin und sie hat sich halt eben einfach Sorgen gemacht. Und dazu kam noch dass mein Handyakku leer war und sie mich somit nicht erreichen konnte."

Nun wurde Ruffy´s Blick trauriger, denn dieser hatte scheinbar doch vergessen das der anderen nicht zu haben war. Denn wenn er es noch gewusst hätte, hätte er sich niemals auf diesen Kuss eingelassen. Und es tat Law weh zu sehen das der Kleine aufgedrehte Tänzer nun so guckte. Doch ändern konnte er seine Aussage nun nicht mehr.

„Okay?! Ist die immer so?" War nun Marcos schlaue Frage. Woraufhin Law nur geknickt nicken konnte. Doch nicht nur das, Law wurde auch leicht rot um die Nase, dank des Schams den er gerade empfand. Auf der einen Seite weil er einfach Ruffy geküsst hatte ohne an seine Verlobte zu denken und auf der anderen Seite, da es gerade so schien als sei er ein Pantoffelhelden unter ihrem Regime.

„Naja dann solltest du besser mal zu ihr nach Hause fahren bevor sie vollends durchdreht."

Die Aussage stach in seinem Herz geradewegs denn sie kam von niemand anderem als von Ruffy. Und die anderen 3 gaben dem Kleinen auch noch recht.

So gab er sich geschlagen, er hatte ja immer noch Ruffy´s Handy in den fingern hielt es hoch und fragte ihn ob er sich denn dann noch schnell ein Taxi bestellen konnte. Es folgte ein nicken mit einem mehr schlecht als recht aufgesetzten lächeln.

Als Law das Taxiunternehmen am Apparat hatte drehte er sich noch mal schnell um und fragte wo sie hier genau wären. Daraufhin bekam er von den anderen die Straße genannt und gab die Adresse weiter. Da wurde ihm auch schon gesagt das das nächste Taxi in ca. 20 Minuten bei der Adresse wäre.

Nach dem das geklärt war gingen Ace, Sabo und Marco wieder in die andere Wohnung und Law fühlte sich auf einen Schlag ganz unbehaglich alleine mit dem Tänzer zu sein. Aber diesem schien es nicht anders zu ergehen.

Law wollte etwas sagen, dass der Kleine nicht mehr so Traurig drein schaute, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts passendes ein. Er öffnete mehrfach dem Mund nur um ihn danach wieder zu schlissen. Das schien auch der andere zu bemerkten, denn nun sprach dieser.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich werde deiner Verlobten nichts von dem Kuss sagen. Ich verspreche es dir."

Das war der letzte Stoß und somit wurde Law speiübel. So sollte das doch nicht wirken! Nein, das war falsch denn die Traurigkeit in der Stimme verriet ihm das Ruffy das nicht sagen wollte, es aber ihm zu liebe tat. Nein, das war so falsch, wie etwas nur falsch sein konnte. Aber wieso interessierte ihn das denn gerade?

Und bevor er drüber nach dachte schüttelte er seinen Kopf so stark und lief schnellen Schrittens auf den Kleinen zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Noch bevor er ganz registrierte was genau er tat nahm er das Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. So das Ruffy ihm nun in die Augen sehen musste. Und da erkannte er auch die kleinen Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Erneut einmal mehr schmerzte ihn der Anblick bis ins unermessliche. Weshalb er einfach nach Instinkt handelte und noch einmal kurz seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte. Er wollte so viel mehr von dem Kleineren.

Doch gerade als Ruffy sich dazu durchgerungen hatte zu erwidern hupte es in der Auffahrt. Was somit das Taxi ankündigte und der Jüngere erschrocken nach hinten wich bevor er aussprach was sie beide in diesem Augenblick dachten.

„Dein Taxi ist da. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen..."

Doch die Trauer konnte der Tänzer nicht verbergen.

„Ja...", brachte Law darauf nur Tonlos zustande und drehte sich um.

An der Haustür angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah den anderen an, und wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht und zu ihm gegangen.

Doch er konnte und durfte nicht. Das war ihnen beiden klar. Somit legte er seine Hand an die Klinke und drückte sie gerade runter als es schon zum zweiten mal Hupte.

Damit beeilte er sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich und rannte raus. Seine Kleidung sah immer noch ziemlich zerknittert aus,u da er ja die Nacht damit geschlafen hatte. Im Taxi nannte er die Adresse wo er hin wollte und das Gefährt setzte sich in Bewegung.

Law & Bonney

Nachdem er den Taxi Fahrer bezahlt hatte und festgestellt hatte das er noch Ruffy´s Handy in der Hand hielt ging er auf den Eingang seines Hauses zu. Kaum das er am Eingang stand und gerade den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehen wollte, ging die Tür auf und eine vollkommen aufgelöste Bonney kam heraus.

In dem Augenblick war Law schon klar, dass er sich auf einiges gefasst machen sollte, denn seine Verlobte hatte das Talent aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen. Und genau das sollte sich bewahrheiten, denn kaum war er im Flur und hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen fing sie auch schon an. Sie meckerte los was das Zeug hielt. Was er denn für ein verantwortungsloser Verlobter doch nur war. Wie das war das er ihr doch gestern so vieles versprochen hatte auf das er aufpasste und und und.

Diese Tour ging über Zwei Stunden so weiter und er ließ es über sich ergehen. Doch in Gedanken war er immer noch bei dem niedlichen Tänzer, der ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf zu gehen wollen schien. Er lies alles einfach nur über sich ergehen. Denn ihn plagte etwas ganz anderes.

Als es endlich Abend war hatte sie sich genug aufgeregt und ließ es nun gut sein mit dem Versprechen seitens Law das dieser so was nie wieder tun würde.

Danach war der Größere so kaputt, da er auch nicht gerade sonderlich viel geschlafen hatte das er einfach nur noch in sein Bett wollte. Was hieß das er noch schnell duschen gehen würde, dann Zähne putzen und dann ab ins Bettchen denn Montag morgen musste er wieder zur Arbeit.

Dies war auch in einer knappen halben Stunde erledigt so das er sich voll kommend erschöpft in sein Bett fallen lassen konnte. Es passte Bonny zwar nicht aber das war ihm gerade mal so was von egal, denn er musste am morgen wieder um 5 Uhr aufstehen.

So kam es, dass es auch hier wieder nicht lange dauerte und Law eingeschlafen war.

Kid Pov

Als Kid das nächste mal wach wurde war es wegen seinem Magen der lautstark Rebellierte. So stand er notgedrungen auf und ging erst mal in das Badezimmer um sich zu erleichtern. Danach lief er dann Richtung Küche um sich schnell noch etwas essbares einzuverleiben. Und als er feststellte, dass es schon weit nach 22 Uhr war, verschob er das Telefonat auf den nächsten Tag.

Der Rothaarige entschied sich noch 3 Brote zu essen und dann wieder ins Bett zu verschwinden da er ja auch am nächsten Morgen wieder aufstehen musste wegen der Arbeit.

Das war doch echt alles zum Mäuse melken. Wegen dem Tänzer hatte er sich doch glatt so abgeschossen das er den ganzen Tag verpennt hatte. Kid konnte den Kleinen aber auch einfach nicht vergessen. Selbst in seinen Träumen war Ruffy vorgekommen. Und was für Träume das gewesen waren! Scheiße ja die wollte er unbedingt in die Tat umsetzten.

Und was das Law betraf, den würde er sich noch am nächsten Tag zur Brust nehmen. Denn dessen Verlobte hatte ihn echt genervt. Doch nachdem er aufgegessen hatte ging er wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer und legte sich auch wieder in sein Bett.

Ruffy PoV

Auch bei dem Kleinen war nicht mehr sehr viel an dem Tag passiert, wenn man mal davon absah, dass seine beiden Brüder und Marco ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen wollten.

Denn er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte es ihm den Appetit verschlagen. Ruffy hatte doch gewusst das der Kerl vergeben war, wieso hatte er denn sich überhaupt an dem Kuss beteiligt und mitgemacht? Er wusste es nicht. Und genau das hatte dafür gesorgt das er keinen Appetit verspürte. Lieber ging er in den Trainingskeller den sie besaßen, und trainierte bis zum umfallen.

Was nun gegen 23 Uhr auch der Fall war, er nahm sich noch schnell eine Wasserflasche aus seinem Kühlschrank und lief mit dieser bewaffnet in sein Schlafzimmer um sich hinzulegen.

Doch der ersehnte Schlaf wollte einfach nicht über ihn einfallen. So kam es, dass er noch einige Stunden wach da lag und grübelte über das wieso.

Doch irgendwann war er so übermüdet das er doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	11. Adventure Galley

Kid, Zoro & Killer PoV

Als Kid morgens in der Werkstatt ankam, warteten dort auch schon Killer, Zoro auf ihren Chef.

„Moin Chef. Na gut geschlafen?", kam prompt die Frage von Killer.

Nur kam von angesprochenen nur ein Gebrumme, was keiner so richtig verstehen konnte. Wodurch sie wussten, dass er nicht besonderlich gut geschlafen hatte. Dann wäre es am besten, dass sie wohl ihren Chef erst noch in Ruhe lassen würden.

Kid hingegen schloss die Tür zur Werkstat auf und ging durch diese hindurch in seinen Laden. Der Rothaarige schaltete das Licht an und öffnete die großen Tore, dass man auch ja erkannte, dass der Laden nun geöffnet war.

Killer und Zoro machten sich an die Restaurierung des Oldtimer den sie zur Zeit in der Werkstat hatten, und Kid ging in das Büro um die Papiere fertig zu machen die er letzten Freitag nicht fertig bekommen hatte. Das wiederum behagte ihn zwar nicht, was er auch fluchend von sich gab, aber es musste ja leider Gottes gemacht werden. Also blieb dem Rothaarigen wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig. Kid liebte es eher mit seinen Jungs an einem der Auto´s herum zu schrauben als diesem beschissenen Papierkram zu machen. Doch wenn er zu den beiden nach draußen wollte musste er das hier fertig machen.

Doch ca. eine Stunde später ging gar nichts mehr mit seinen Gedanken, denn dort schwirrte ja auch immer noch so ein aufgedrehter Tänzer zusätzlich herum. Das ließ seinen Frust nur noch größer werden, denn somit kam er noch langsamer voran.

Und wie als wollte Gott ihn endlich von einen Qualen erlösen, kam Zoro zu ihm ins Büro, blieb jedoch am Eingang stehen. Als nach gefühlten Stunden der Grünhaarige immer noch nichts von sich gegeben hatte, blickte Kid doch von seinen unterlagen hoch und den anderen somit an.

„Was willste?" War die simple Frage, wodurch sein Mitarbeiter merkte, dass der andere immer noch scheinbar mächtig genervt war. Daher seufzte er, um dann noch mal tief Luft zu hohlen und somit seine Frage zu stellen.

„Naja, was soll ich sagen? Meinst du, es wäre schlimm wenn ich die Frühstückspause vor verlege?"

Kid war etwas perplex von dieser Frage, denn so kannte er seinen Mitarbeiter gar nicht. Dieser hielt sich eigentlich immer penibel genau an seine Zeiten. Das schien auch Zoro zu merken weswegen er noch anhängte:

„Ich bin angerufen worden und es wird gerade ein bester Freund verlangt. Und von wem, ganz einfach. Von dem kleinen Tänzer von Samstag Nacht."

Als er das hörte war nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit bei Zoro.

„Ja, weiß denn der kleine Tänzer überhaupt wie er hier zur Werkstatt kommt, oder was denn. So weit ich weiß, war er bis her noch nie hier." Zoro grinste seinen Chef überheblich an.

„Ja er hat mich doch eben angerufen, da habe ich ihm die Adresse schon gegeben und durch das Navi am Handy schafft es noch nicht mal Ruffy sich zu verlaufen. Chef da brauchen sie sich mal keine Gedanken zu machen." das Grinsen was auf seinem Gesicht war ließ Kid fast aus seiner Haut fahren, denn es war so überheblich von dem Stumpfsinnigen, wie es nur so sein konnte. Kid wollte zwar erst ausrasten, aber da er nun im Kopf, hatte dass er den Kleinen sehen konnte, wurde er nun doch etwas ruhiger. Er sah Zoro lange an bis ein tiefes er Seufzen von sich gab.

„Aber ich Schwör es dir, wenn du auch nur eine einzige Minute zu Spät wieder aus der Pause kommst, schaffst du einen Stunde länger als normal. Haben wir uns Verstanden?"

Der Angestellte Grinste immer noch so vor sich hin und ließ ein ´Aye, Aye Captn´ verlauten. Zudem hatte er auch wie einer von der Marine die Hand an seinem Kopf zum quasi Salut Gruß. Das brachte nun doch bei Kid das Fass zum überlaufen und er nahm seinen Briefbeschwerer den er auf seinen Schreibtisch stehen hatte und warf ihn nach Zoro. Dieser ist aber in weiser Voraussichtlich schon 2 Schritte zum Seite gegangen und somit dem Attentat entkommen.

Nun hieß es nur noch warten, bis sein Bester Freund hier auftauchte. In der Zwischenzeit machte er sich aber noch dran und half Killer.

Kid indessen lies seine beiden Mitarbeiter nun wissen das er sich noch mal schnell die Beine vertreten gehen würde. So machte er sich aus dem Staub denn denken konnte er so ob so gerade nur noch an den Kleinen.

Ruffy PoV

Verdammtes Nav. Wieso links, grade wars doch noch nach rechts!" fluchte Ruffy und pustete die Wangen auf. Er bog trotz Navi nach rechts ab. Sein Instinkt würde ihm da schon eher behilflich sein, dachte er sich.  
„Wenn das so ewig weiter geht, verhungere ich." jammerte er und schaute wieder auf sein Handy – Navigerät. Okay nächste Straße links. Das heißt geh rechts, okay." er bog rechts ab.

„Hunger..." grummelte er vor sich hin und hielt sich den Bauch. Wenn nicht bald die Werkstatt in Sicht kam, wüsste er auch nicht weiter.

„Okay, jetzt nochmal links, also rechts." meinte erfest entschlossen und bog die nächste Straße rechts ein. Jedenfalls hatte er es so geplant, aber er lief gegen etwas hartes, großes und fiel rückwärts auf den Boden nur um auf seine 4 Buchstaben zu landen.

„Sacht mal, ist euch allen in die Augen geschissen? Oder warum passt ihr Drecks Idioten nicht einfach mal auf. Behind..."

Den letzten Satz lies er unbeendet, da dem Pöbler auffiel, mit wem er da zusammen gestoßen war.

„Hey! Ich bin kein Drecksidiot! Das ist voll fies! Du passt doch selber nicht auf wo du hin latschst!" Sein Gegenüber rappelte sich schnell auf und streckte Ruffy die Hand hin um ihn hoch zu helfen. Dieser nahm sie aber beleidigt nicht an und so half er sich selber hoch.

„Sorry, ich hab nicht aufgepasst wo ich hingelaufen bin. Gehts dir... gut?" wollte dieser nun wissen. Als der Tänzer seinen Kopf hob um die Person anzusehen die ihn so liebevoll beleidigt hatte, geriet er ins stocken. Denn er kannte diesen Typen doch.

„Hey du bist doch der Typ mit dem Kaffee! Der eine vom Junggesellenabschied!" stellte Ruffy fest. Autsch das hat Kid gesessen. Er wollte sich nicht nochmal daran erinnern wie er ne Abfuhr bekommen hatte, von Ruffy.

Doch auch wenn es ihn im ersten Augenblick wieder runter ziehen wollte, hellte die Tatsche, dass er nun das scheinbare Objekt seiner zur zeitigen Begierde bei sich hatte seine Laune doch erheblich auf. So nahm er noch einmal tief Luft.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte das du es bist wäre ich nicht so Beleidigend geworden." Versuchte er sich Ernsthaftigkeit bei Ruffy zu entschuldigen. Dieser winkte nun mit seiner Hand ab und meinte der Größere sollte es gut sein lassen. So kamen dem Strohhut seine Gedanken wieder wo ganz anders hin und sein Gesiecht hellte sich auch Schlagartig auf. Denn ihm kam eine Brillante Idee.

„Sag mal weist du vielleicht wo diese komische Werkstat, Advanture Galley ist?"

„Meine Werkstatt ist nicht komisch." grummelte Kid leicht beleidigt. „Was willst du denn da eigentlich. Ist dein Auto kaputt?" fragte er nach.

„Ich hab kein Auto, ich fahre mit Bus und Bahn. Das geht manchmal schneller." erklärte sihc der Schwarzhaarige.

„Was willst du denn aber in einer Werkstat? Wenn du doch kein Auto hast und nur Bahn fährst?"

Ruffy wich dem blick aus den Bernsteinfarbenen Augen aus und druckste rum. Es war dem scheinbar peinlich. Doch dann festigte sich sein Blick wieder und sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen.

„Naja, scheinbar arbeitet mein bester Freund bei dir in der Werkstat." War dann die Antwort. Und da fiel es Kid wieder ein das Zoro ja gemeint hatte das der Tänzer vorbei kommen wollte. Wie konnte ihm das nur entfallen sein? War es nicht Ruffy´s Schuld, dass er noch mal frische Luft schnappen gehen wollte, da er ja sowieso nicht mehr an seinen Papieren weiter kam.

„Na gut, komm , ich nehm dich mit. Ich wollte eh grade dort hin zurück gehen."

meinte Kid und drehte sich zum gehen um.

"Cool, danke Kaffeeteufel", und Grinste fröhlich vor sich hin.

Der eben Kaffeeteufel betitelte blieb dann doch etwas irritiert stehen und sah den anderen an.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Na wegen deiner Haarfarbe und dem Kaffee kam ich auf Kaffeeteufel. Und ich finde den Namen irgendwie ganz passend."

Strahlte er Kid nun Heller als die Sonne an. Somit wurde der Rothaarige kurzerhand vollkommen entwaffnet. Er würde zwar gerne etwas dazu sagen aber es viel ihm nichts mehr ein.

Zoro PoV

Langsam machte sich Zoro sorgen. Nach seinen Kalkulationen sollte Ruffy bereits seit einer viertel Stunde da sein. Aber von de Schwarzhaarigen fehlte jegliche Spur. Ungeduldig lief er in der Werkstatt auf und ab.

Bis es Killer reichte und dieser ihm dumm von der Seite aus anmachte.

„Scheiße Zoro du nimmst mir meine Ruhe! Egal was los ist, entweder hilfst du mir nun, oder du verpisst dich nun. Denn du nervst mich gerade gewaltig!"

Somit drehte sich der angesprochene um und funkelte deinen Arbeitskohlegen böse an. Gut dieser konnte ja zwar nichts dafür aber, nicht nur Ace und Sabo hatten bei dem Kleinen einen extrem ausgeprägten Beschützer Instinkt. Nein er hatte ihn auch!

„Verdammt, sorry Killer, aber ich warte auf jemanden. Und er müsste schon da sein." Ließ er dann verlauten. Der Blonde hingegen verdrehte die Augen nur genervt.

„Hast du dann deine Flamme schon mal versucht an zu rufen?"

Der Grünhaarige wollte gerade wegen der Betitlung Flamme ausrasten, doch lies er es. Denn ganz so unrecht hatte er dann doch nicht. Wieso war er denn noch nicht selbst darauf gekommen Ruffy auf seinem Handy an zu rufen?

So kam es das er sein Handy in die Hand nahm und die altbekannte Nummer schon auswendig wählte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und der Kleine nahm ab.

„Sag mal wo bleibst du denn? Du müsstest schon längst da sein."

„Mein bescheuertes Navi scheint kaputt zu sein. Aber ich bin gleich bei dir. Versprochen."

Damit hatte sein Gesprächspartner auch schon wieder einfach aufgelegt. Zoro war gerade richtig am Ausflippen, das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Der Tänzer hatte vielleicht Nerven! Was fiel diesem ein einfach aufzulegen? Er wählte erneut die Nummer doch da lies ihn ein Geräusch aufhorchen. Denn den Klingelton hatte er bisher nur am Handy des Gesuchten gehört. Bei sonst keinem anderen.

Und wenn man bekanntlich von Teufel redete, kam dieser gerade um die Ecke gebogen in den Laden. Doch das wunderliche daran war das ihr Chef hinter Ruffy herlief, und Grenzdebiel zu Grinsen schien.


	12. Ärgern

Zoro PoV

Das passte Zoro gar nicht, denn egal was war wenn ihr Chef so grinste, hieß das nichts Gutes. Und es sollte sich bestätigen, seine bedenken in dem Kid seinen Arm um die Schulter des Kleineren legte. Was diesem nichts aus zu machen schien. Zoro räusperte sich und sah Ruffy an. Zoro räusperte sich und sah Ruffy an. Und ihm fiel mal wieder mehr auf das man doch merkte wo er Arbeitete. Denn sein Aussehen war wieder nichts was gedacht war für den Alltag.

Hierbei handelte es sich um seine Boots die er in letzter Zeit bevorzugen zu schien, einer eng anliegenden schwarzen Hose, die auch wieder eine Hüfthose war. Der Gürtel war mit Silbernen flach gehaltenen Nieten verziert. Der überstehende Rest den Gürtels wurde in der dafür vorgesehenen Hosenöse durch gefädelt. Das schwarzgrau gestreifte Shirt mit jeweils rechts und links einem Reißverschluss war auch wieder recht Figur betont. Dazu kam das die Reißverschlüsse der eine unten und der andere oben den Zipper hatten. Daran waren noch des weiteren 2 dünnere Metall Kettchen befestigt die in einem langen Bogen verliefen. Es war auch mehrere Totenköpfe Aufgedruckt. An den Schultern wies es noch mehrere Risse auf und dann am Rande des Ärmels noch eine Öse die mit einer weiteren Metall Kette mit den Arm Stulpen verbunden waren. Auch hier zierte am Oberen Ende eine Gürtelähnliche Schnalle den Rand. Und ebenfalls waren diese in schwarz grau gehalten. Dann sah mal das Halsband was auch hier scheinbar wieder aus Leder stammte und auch wieder diese feingliedrigen Ketten angebracht waren.

Nur was nicht ganz dazu passen sollte war, ist und würde immer bleiben sein Strohhut der das Bild abrundete.

Als sich dort keine Reaktion zeigte stapfte Zoro auf den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen zu und packte ihn am Handgelenk. Er zog den Tänzer grob zu sich, sodass dieser aus den Arm von Kid gezogen wurde. Der Chef der Werkstat begutachtete sie etwas skeptisch aber grinsend. Weswegen der Grünhaarigen den Schwarzhaarigen etwas weiter zur Seite zerrte um diesem noch ein paar Takte dazu zu sagen.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft dich so an Ace vorbei zu mogeln? Was glaubst du würde dein Bruder dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste wie du schon wieder hier draußen rum läufst? Nein noch schlimmer ist das er mir den Arsch aufreißen würde, wenn er wüsste das du in meinem Beisein von Kid begrapscht wurdest."

Ruffy hingegen sah seinen besten Freund aus riesigen Kulleraugen entgegen und wusste nicht was er nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte, dass Zoro so aufbrausend wurde. Denn anfangs war es noch ein leises Gezische, so wurde es zum Ende hin immer lauter.

Resigniert seufzte Zoro auf. Denn es brachte nichts weiter auf den kleineren einzureden, da dieser es eh nicht verstehen würde. Dazu war er einfach viel zu Naiv.

„Egal. Du wolltest mit mir Reden? Du hast dich gar nicht gut angehört vorhin am Handy."

Das brachte nun einen traurigen Schein in die sonst so strahlenden Augen Ruffy´s. Was seinen Gegenüber nun peinlichst aufmerksam werden ließ. Denn das kannte er nicht wirklich von seinem sonst so aufgedrehten besten Freund. Das passte auch einfach nicht zu dem Tänzer, der alles um den Finger wickeln konnte, ohne das er es selber merkte.

„Kö...können wir- vielleicht wo anders...drüber reden?"

Kam nach gefühlten Stunden dann vom gefragten. Was nur noch mehr das Misstrauen in Zoro weckte. Weshalb er nur mit dem Kopf nickte und dann loslief, aber ohne den anderen am Arm los zu lassen. Somit wurde er hinter dem Größeren der beiden mitgezogen zum Hinterausgang.

Dort angekommen öffnete Zoro die Tür und trat zu erst in dem Hinterhof gefolgt von Ruffy. Als sie dort nun schon ca. 3 Minuten standen wurde es dem Grünhaarigen zu bunt, weswegen er versuchte das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Dann sag jetzt aber auch was los ist. Oder muss ich erst deine Brüder anrufen?"

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Brüder flogen seine Augen nur zu den grüngrauen Augen seines besten Freundes. Er starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wollte er das wirklich tun wenn er nichts sagen würde?

„Was? Guck mich nicht so an, du kannst es dir aussuchen. Entweder du redest mit mir, oder mit deinen Brüdern."

Als erstes öffnete Ruffy seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch wusste er noch nicht genau, was er sagen wollte. Weshalb er ihn noch mal schloss. Nach der Aktion wollte Zoro gerade nach seinem Handy greifen um Ace oder Sabo anzurufen als auch schon die Hand von dem Tänzer nach vorne schnellte und ihn beim Arm packte, um ihn somit zu Stoppen.

„Gib mir etwas Zeit. Ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Es ist so viel passiert ich bin selber noch ganz Verwirrt wegen dem ganzen."

Okay, damit konnte Zoro leben. Da er es verstand brummte er ein ´mhmm´ vor sich hin was Zustimmung genug für Ruffy war.

Aber da es dem Grünhaarigen zu lange dauerte, setzte er sich auf die Bank im Hinterhof und klopfte auf den rechten Platz neben sich. Was dem anderen aufwies, dass er sich doch auch setzen sollte.

Als er saß Atmete Ruffy noch einmal Tief durch und fing dann an zu erzählen was ihm gestern noch alles passiert war. Auch ließ er das wegen Kid und Law nicht aus. Um genauer zu sein, der Begleitschutz und somit auch eingeschlossen Bartolomeo.

Kid Pov

Kid ging den beiden in etwas Abstand hinterher, da er ja doch recht Neugierig war, was es denn so schlimmes gäbe. Doch dann kam ihm eine wunderbare Idee. Er zückte sein Handy und machte durch das Fenster ein Bild von Ruffy. Der mal wieder gerade unglaublich geil aussah.

Das sollte doch schon Verboten werden, dass ein Kerl so verdammt heiß aussah. Doch gerade deswegen kam ihm diese Idee. Er hatte also sein Handy in den Fingern und besagtes Foto geschossen. Dies wiederum wollte er doch dem lieben Trafalgar unter die Nase reiben, dass das kleine Schnuckelchen gerade in seiner Werkstat war.

Es schickte die Nachricht über Wathsapp ab und nun hieß es erneut warten.

Aber wie er sich dachte, würde die Antwort auch nicht lange dauern. Währenddessen hatten die beiden es sich auf der Bank bequem gemacht und es schien das der Tänzer dem Grobian gerade seine ganzen Leiden erzählte. Kid war so neugierig er würde ja am liebsten jetzt direkt raus gehen um zu wissen was der Kleine von sich gab. Doch auch er begriff alleine durch die Aussage zuvor von Zoro, das der jüngste hier nur mit dem Grünhaarigen Reden wollte.

Das passte ihm zwar nicht aber gerade als er sich deswegen Ärgern wollte Piepte sein Handy. Und er wusste das der Arzt das Bild gesehen hatte, denn es kam nicht nur eine Nachricht sondern mehrere hintereinander. Dies ließ ihn nur noch eine Spur breiter Grinsen. Das Versprach doch Lustig zu werden. Er war schon auf die Antwort gespannt.

Law PoV

Law war gerade richtig am durchdrehen. Was wollte Ruffy denn bei dem grobschlächtigen Kerl? Und vor allem auch auf dem Bild was der Kleine scheinbar nicht registriert hatte sah er Fantastisch aus.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick zur Uhr, die aber erbarmungslos immer noch nicht schneller zu ticken schien, sondern eher das Gegenteil. Für ihn fühlte es sich gerade an, als würde die Zeit gar nicht weiter verstreichen. Doch ewig konnte er sich in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses nicht ausruhen denn es kam schon der nächste Notfall herein, der nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

So legte er sein Handy wieder an der Rezeption weg und folgte dem Aufruf, der eben erst über die Lautsprecher zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

Law machte sich fertig um die Not-OP durchzuführen, indem er sich seinen Kassak (Ärzte Berufskleidung xD) anzog. Steril und fertig angezogen ging es durch die Schwungtür direkt in den OP.

So konnte er sich wenigstens ablenken. Denn hier wurde seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Und er als einer der besten Unfallchirurgen, durfte sich einfach keinen Fehler erlauben.

Zoro & Ruffy PoV

Okay, das war ein ganz schöner Brocken, und somit verständlich für Zoro, dass der Tänzer damit nicht zu seinen Brüdern gehen wollte. Die beiden würde dem Arzt so was von den Arsch aufreißen. Was hatte sich Law eigentlich nur dabei gedacht? Oder hatte er sich dabei überhaupt irgendetwas gedacht? So wie er es gerade einschätzte, hatte der Arzt nicht nachgedacht, sondern gehandelt. Aber wieso verdammt noch mal mit seinem besten Freund und nicht irgendeiner der anderen Tänzer des Clubs? Gut, ja, er konnte es verstehen, Ruffy war auch einfach nur eine Bombe auf der Bühne. Aber Law hatte doch nur seinen Junggesellenabschied feiern wollen. Aber es brachte doch nicht viel darüber zu grübeln, was den angehenden Bräutigam da geritten hatte. Das konnte nur er Zoro beantworten. Und dann kam es dazu das der Magen Ruffy´s lautstark anfing zu Knurren.

Nun doch etwas überrumpelt von den lauten Geräuschen, war der Grünhaarige erst einmal etwas perplex doch fing er nur Momente danach an lauthals zu Lachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich hab seit gestern Morgen nichts mehr gegessen." Empörte sich nun Ruffy über das Lachen, was nun doch noch mal zu einem verwunderten Blick seitens Zoro führte. Doch auch dieses Mal unterbrach das Knurren die ernsthafte Situation.

Zoro nahm sein Handy wieder in die Hand und rief beim Lieferservice an, um etwas zu Essen für den Kleinen zu bestellen. Doch dann stand er auf und lief Richtung Werkstatt, um seinen Chef und den anderen Mitarbeiter auch zu Fragen ob diese beiden auch etwas Essen wollten.

Kid & Killer PoV

Killer hatte seinen Chef zuvor schon angesprochen weswegen der so gut gelaunt war. Wo er nur die Antwort bekam von wegen, ´ach hab nur Law 'ne Nachricht geschickt´. Okay scheinbar war die Antwort darauf auch so ausgefallen wie ihr liebreizender Chef es sich erhofft hatte, weshalb der Blonde nicht weiter nachfragte. Denn er würde eh erst mehr erfahren, wenn Kid gewollt war darüber zu reden, was bei diesem eher selten der Fall war. Und dann kamen der Knirps und die Hohlbirne - wie Killer gerne Zoro nannte - herein. Und zweiterer hielt das Handy am Ohr und stellte dann auch seine Frage.

„Wollt ihr beiden auch was zu Essen? Ich will Bestellen."

Okay frei Essen war immer was wozu die beiden ja sagten. Denn in der Werkstat galt, wenn einer fragt wegen bestellen, das dieser dann auch Bezahlen würde.

So nickten Kid und Killer gleichzeitig was Antwort genug war.

„Wie immer?"

Auch hier erhielt Zoro nur ein Nicken.

Die Bestellung dauerte dieses mal etwas länger denn scheinbar, weshalb auch immer, wurde mehr bestellt wie sonst.

Ruffy hingegen freute sich riesig.

„Aber dir ist schon klar das ich bezahle, Zoro?"

„Nein wirst du nicht! Ich hab gefragt also Zahl ich." So ging es noch eine Weile bei den beiden weiter, bis der Lieferant ihre Diskussion unterbrach. Der Grünhaarige war leider etwas zu langsam, so war Ruffy als erstes bei dem besagten Kerl und wartete schon auf die Antwort, was dieser denn bekommen würde für die Bestellung.

Kid fielen fast die Augen aus als der Lieferant gerade wirklich sagte das er knapp 150 Beri (ca. 75 € soll das hier so sein xD) bekommen würde.

Was ihn aber noch mehr schockierte als der Preis, war die Tatsache, das der Tänzer einfach mal so ein Bündel Geld aus seiner Hosentasche zog und dem Kerl auch noch scheinbar 50 Beri also Trinkgeld gab.

Doch nach dem das ganze Essen aufgestellt war, wurde selbst Killers Blick Unterteller groß. Er hatte sich wie immer sein geliebtes Schnitzel mit Pommes liefern lassen. Kid auch wie standardmäßig die Rippchen mit Kartoffelsalat und Zoro seine Pasta. Also im Grunde nichts neues. Doch vor dem Kleinen Tänzer stand Rippchen, Pasta, Pizza, Schnitzel, Gyros und diverse andere Gerichte.

„Sach mal Knirps, ernsthaft Bestellst du dir immer so viel? Wie willsten das denn alles schaffen?"

War die mächtig schlaue Frage von Killer nun. Doch die Reaktion von Zoro brachte beide zum straucheln. Und Ruffy fing an zu Grinsen.

„Hey ich hab immerhin schon seit gestern Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Also hab ich Hunger."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Zoro um und sah diesen an.

„Was denkst du. Wird es reichen oder hab ich doch zu wenig Bestellt?"

Nun waren die Kiefer von Kid und Killer endgültig am Boden. War das gerade sein ernst?

„Wenn nicht, du musst ja so oder so bald mal wieder nach Hause, sonst ruft Ace die Bullen. Und du weißt, dass dein liebes Brüderchen die so lange nervt bis sie dich suchen."

„Hmmm, haste auch wieder recht.", grinste er den Grünhaarigen an.

„Also dann, lasst uns reinhauen!" rief er und fing an sein Essen zu verschlingen. Die anderen außer Zoro starrten ihn an und beobachteten fasziniert, wie viel in den Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen passte.

„n Guten Appetit" sagte zoro. Kid und Killer nickten nur stumm und wandten sich ihrem Essen zu.


	13. Vermutungen

Kid & Killer & Zoro & Ruffy Pov

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, ging es dem Tänzer wieder besser und er freute sich, dass er zu seinem Besten Freund gegangen war, um mit diesem zu Reden.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich gerade, als Kid und Killer sich noch mal zu den beiden stellten. Denn egal was war, Killer war zumindest immer recht neutral gewesen, weshalb auch er den Kleineren verabschieden wollte. Kid hingegen wollte nicht wirklich, dass der Tänzer ging, doch konnte er ja nichts dagegen machen. Und noch mal wegen irgendwas fragen, nein! Denn eine Abfuhr reichte seinem angekratzten Ego, da brauchte er nicht noch eine zweite.

Das war nun auch alles recht schnell geklärt, nach dem der Kleinere sein Handy zückte, um auf die Uhr zu sehen.

„Ruffy? Das ist aber nicht dein normales Handy. Wo ist es denn? Hast du es schon wieder geschafft dein Handy zu schrotten?"

„Hmm, um ehrlich zu sein, seit gestern Morgen hab ich mein Handy nicht mehr. Ich weiß auch nicht wo es abgeblieben ist. Deswegen hab ich ja auch mein Ersatzhandy."

„Ach deswegen hast du mich mit deiner Ersatz Nummer angerufen!", und schlug sich zum Bestätigung die flache Hand ins Gesicht.

Daraufhin konnte Ruffy nur Lachen. Sein Bester Freund war einfach eine Nummer für sich. Auch wenn er scheinbar zu riechen schien wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, so war er in anderen Hinsichten echt begriffsstutzig.

So ging er dann auch endgültig, um sich auf den weg nach Hause zu machen.

Ruffy Pov

Es waren gerade mal 5 Minuten vergangen seit er die Werkstat verlassen hatte, als ihm etwas Wichtiges wieder einfiel und er somit auf dem Absatz umdrehte und zur Arbeitsstelle von Zoro zurück rannte.

Völlig außer Atem kam er dann an und wurde mit völliger Verwirrung betrachtet. Als Ruffy sich dann doch endlich etwas beruhigt hatte, lief er noch mal schnell zu Zoro rüber und sah diesen bittend an. Was alle Alarmglocken in ihm zum Schrillen brachten.

„Was willst du jetzt noch?"

Die Frage wurde begleitet von einem recht misstrauischen Blick seitens Zoro.

„Ach komm als ob ich jemals was schlimmes wollte?" das war nun die beleidigte Aussage von Ruffy´s Seite.

„Ja!", war seine schlichte Anwort dazu.

Das ignorierte Ruffy nun aber einfach mal gekonnt und sah ihn wieder bittend an. Dann setzte er endlich zum Sprechen an.

„Naja, Iva-chan hat gesagt ich soll mal wieder Shoppen gehen, wegen Club Outfits und da dachte ich, ich frag dich ob du mit mir Shoppen gehst." Zoro´s Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm.

„Aber warum ich? Warum fragst du nicht Ace oder Sabo? Die beiden kennen sich doch besser mit Klamotten aus als ich."

„Mensch Zoro, du kennst meine Brüder! Die beiden sagen immer nein, egal was ich anziehe. Denn entweder ist es ihnen zu aufreizend oder aber es steht mir nicht."

Ja gut damit hatte der Kleine auch wieder recht, ging es dem Grünhaarigen durch den Kopf. So kam es, wie es kommen musste und er seufzte resigniert.

„Wann wolltest du denn Shoppen gehen?"

Somit was das auch geklärt weswegen Ruffy wieder anfing wie verstrahlt zu Grinsen.

„Ich dachte an Samstag. Da ich ja Abends wieder auftreten soll." Kid´s Ohren spitzen sich bei der Aussage und kam aus der Bürotür heraus, in der er gestanden hatte und zugehört hatte.

„Da muss ich mich jetzt aber mal einmischen. Zoro muss am Samstag Arbeiten. Wir haben hier auch Samstags noch offen."

Und nur Sekunden danach wurde aus dem Lächeln eine traurige Mine, die nun den Strohhutträger zierte. Da sah Zoro auch schon, dass die Entschlossenheit seines Chefs zu bröckeln begann. Denn die Wirkung der Trauermine von Ruffy war ungeschlagen. Es gelang wirklich keinem da nicht einzuknicken.

„Aber Kaffeeteufel ich brauch meinen Besten Freund dabei."

Killer gluckste anhand der Betitlung seinen Chefs. Weshalb er ihm auch mit einem Bösen Blick betrachtete der sofort dafür sorgte, dass der Blonde wieder ernst wurde.

„Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?"

„Ganz einfach."

Kam Ruffy seine scheinbar rettende Idee. Denn es legte sich schone wieder ein Strahlen auf sein Gesicht.

Es ließ den Rothaarigen stutzig werden. Das war doch nicht normal, dass ein Mensch von einer auf die nächste Sekunde solche Stimmungsschwankungen haben konnte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du am Samstag zu machst und ihr auch mitkommt? Denn je mehr dabei sind um so mehr Spaß wird es machen. Zumal ich dann nicht nur Zoro´s Meinung hören kann."

War das gerade sein ernst? Nein er musste sich verhört haben. Das sah man scheinbar auch auf seinen Gesicht, denn nun konnte sich weder Killer noch Zoro zurückhalten und musste los Lachen.

Gut gerade gingen 1000 Gedanken durch Kid´s Kopf. Zum einen, er könnte am Samstag mit dem Kleinen dessen Kleidung aussuchen und bekam dann auch noch eine Privat Vorführung von ihm. Auf der anderen Seite, musste er doch Samstags seine Werkstat offen lassen. Das war doch schon seit er sie hatte so gewesen. Doch dann mischte sich Killer wieder mit ein der sich beruhigt hatte von Lachen.

„Wieso denn nicht Chef? Wir hatten schon ewig keinen freien Samstag mehr. Würde uns auch mal gut tun. Wobei ich gleich ablehnen würde, denn wenn schon Frei, dann richtig. Und nicht durch die Stadt rennen wegen Shoppen."

Irgendwie fühlte sich Kid gerade überfahren, denn dazu kam das auch Zoro der Aussage von Killer recht gab. Und zu guter Letzt sah er wieder das freudige Glitzern in Ruffy´s Augen. So stand es fest. Der Tänzer hatte ihren Chef geschlagen.

Es war ein tiefes Seufzen zu hören und dann kam die Antwort, auf die Ruffy so gehofft hatte.

„Na gut. Aber nur dieses eine Mal! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ein eifriges nicken war Ruffy´s Antwort dazu nur noch und dann rannte er auf Kid zu und schlang seine Arme um den Großen. Der Rothaarige war perplex und konnte sich deshalb nicht wirklich bewegen. Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später schloss auch der Grobian seine Arme um den Kleinen, er stellte dabei auch mal wieder mehr fest, dass sein Gegenüber einfach nur schmächtig und von zierlicher Statur war.

„Danke Kaffeeteufel! Dafür bekommst dann auch Samstag deinen Kaffee von mir ausgegeben."

Mit dieser Aussage brachte der Kleine wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie und sah ihn an.

„So fern du am Samstag mitkommst?" er blickte Kid mit riesigen Kulleraugen nun tat Kid etwas, was seine Arbeiter nur sehr selten bei ihm sahen, denn er Lächelte den Tänzer an und nickte.

„Wie, wo, wann, werd ich ja von Zoro erfahren."

Damit drückte Ruffy noch Mal den anderen ganz fest und lies ihn dann auch gleich darauf wieder los,m dass er nun endlich wirklich nach Hause gehen konnte.

Kid & Killer & Zoro Pov

„Chef? Der Kleine hat dich voll in der Tasche, kann das sein?"

Da war die Frage die er sich auch seit Ruffy nun wirklich weg war, selbst stellte. Es war mittlerweile auch schon fast 16 Uhr, was somit ankündigte, dass bald Feierabend war. Resigniert lies Kid seinen Kopf auf seine Handinnenfläche fallen und sah Killer somit intensiv an.

Er wusste selbst nicht wieso. Aber irgendwie schien der Kleine etwas an sich zu haben. dass sogar ihn weich klopfte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Killer. Frag mich was leichteres, warum ich vorhin so reagiert habe. Ich hab wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer..." Okay irgendwas lief hier gerade falsch, wenn sogar ihr Chef nicht wusste weshalb. Denn ja, sie waren es gewohnt, dass ab und an Mal jemand in die Werkstatt kam. Diese Personen wurden auch zuvor von Kid flachgelegt. Aber dennoch hatte er sich nie so freundlich gegeben. Er war irgendwie immer das Arschloch, was auf seinen Spaß aus war und das wars. Doch hier schien das nicht der Fall zu sein.

Und das verwirrte sie beide gleichermaßen. Das war einfach nicht ihr Chef. Es war einfach ungewohnt. Dann mischte sich Zoro ein und das Chaos war komplett.

„Wie wärs damit, dass sich der Chefe vielleicht auch mal verlieben kann?"

Die Aussage machte Kid nun richtig fertig. War es denn wirklich so, dass er sich verliebt hatte? Und dann auch noch auf den ersten Blick?

Der Blonde verfiel mal wieder mehr in einen heftigen Lachanfall. Das war so absurd! Ausgerechnet so ein dahergelaufener Tänzer sollte es geschafft haben, dass sich Eustass Kid verknallt hat? Nein. Das war etwas, was er sich so gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

Doch in Kids Gedanken ging es weiter. Denn dann würde das ihm vielleicht auch erklären, warum ihm der Korb so nach gehen würde.


	14. Shoppingpläne

Law PoV

Verdammt. Immer diese Notfälle, nur wegen denen musste Law länger bleiben. Schneidet sich eine Frau den Finger aus versehen an der Brotschneidemaschine ab. Wie tollpatschig kann man nur sein? Law hatte es eigentlich eilig gehabt, denn er wollte ja noch rechtzeitig mit der Arbeit fertig werden, um dem Tänzer, Ruffy, sein Handy wieder zu geben. Aber durch den Notfall kam seine Schicht statt um 17 Uhr jetzt um 19 Uhr fertig. Er zog genervt sein eigenes Handy aus der Tasche und schaute überrascht drein, denn er hatte von Kid eine Nachricht und ein Bild geschickt bekommen. Darauf war Ruffy und Kid zu sehen, wie der größere ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Law ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser Idiot sollte gefälligst seine Hände von seinem neuen Freund fern halten. Er war gerade auf dem Parkplatz angekommen um zu seinem Auto zu gelangen, als er plötzlich wie paralysiert stehen blieb. Moment, wie hatte er den Kleinen gerade in Gedanken genannt? Seinen Freund? So langsam kam Law sich etwas bescheuert vor. Erst hatte ihm sein Gewissen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als er bei dem kleinen Tänzer zu Hause war, dann wagte sich der Tänzer, trotz der Tatsache, dass er auf der Arbeit war, sich durchgehend hartnäckig in Gedanken zu halten. Und dann dachte er über so etwas nach? Er brauchte ganz dringend Urlaub. Lange konnte er sich seine Gedanken so nicht machen, denn da hupte ihn schon ein Auto von der Seite her an. Nun realisierte er, dass er immer noch mitten auf dem Parkplatz befand, woraufhin er sich eiligst in Bewegung setzt, um zu seinem Auto zu gelangen. Das dieser sich nicht noch vielleicht fragte, wo das Telefon abgeblieben sei.

„Ja?"

„Sag mal Zoro kannst du mir mal Ruffy´s Nummer geben?"

Es war im ersten Moment still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Warum?" Kam die etwas misstrauische Frage.

„Vielleicht weil ich noch sein Handy hab? Und ich ihm gerne sagen würde, dass ich es ihm diese Woche noch vorbeibringen will?"

Dann hörte man zuerst ein sehr schlaues 'häääääääääääää' vom Grünhaarigen. Kurz danach vernahm Law dann ein 'ahhhhhh', und somit hatte Zoro kapiert weshalb er die Nummer haben wollte.

„Okay, das erklärt zumindest wo das Handy abgeblieben ist. Ach ja bevor ich dir aber die Nummer gebe, hier noch ein kleiner Ratschlag für dich Law."

Das klang gerade gar nicht gut. Denn die Stimmlage des Gesprächspartners wurde ernster und ihm schwante übles.

Da stand auch schon sein heißgeliebtes Auto, ein Chevrolet Corvette und sah verdammt gut aus. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Denn in der Hinsicht stritten sich Kid und er immer wieder. Denn der Rothaarige bevorzugte schon immer die Bonzen Klasse. Was bei diesem hieß Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. Das war so ein mega Proll Auto, doch zu seinem Rothaarigen Freund passte es. Und da waren wir dann auch wieder bei seinem Auto es war eher schlicht gehalten. Seine Corvette war in Gelb mit Schwarzen Streifen gehalten.

Das war eines, was er nun doch von seinem langjährigen Freund gelernt hatte. Früher war es ihm egal gewesen was für ein Auto er gefahren hatte, doch Kid hatte ihn dazu gebracht auch hier mal etwas genauer zu gucken. Da er Arzt war konnte er sich so ein Auto auch ohne Probleme leisten.

Als er von seinem Schatz stand, schloss er das Sport Coupe auf und lies sich in den Sitz fallen.

Zu erst nahm er jetzt sein Handy wieder in die Hand und sah sich noch mal genauer das Bild an, was er zuvor von Kid geschickt bekommen hatte.

Warum, ging ihm erneut durch den Kopf, war der Kleine überhaupt bei dem anderen in der Werkstat gewesen?

Entnervt lies er seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrades seines Autos fallen und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Doch er stelle fest, dass dies nicht seine beste Entscheidung gewesen war. Denn Augenblicklich konnte er wieder diese unglaublich weichen Lippen fühlen. Und wie von selbst fanden seine Finger den weg zu seinen Lippen.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Er reagierte doch sonst nicht so schnell auf irgendjemanden. Bei Bonney hatte es doch auch mehr als 3 Jahre gedauert bis er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, der Beziehung doch zu zustimmen, die anfangs nur von ihr ausgegangen war. Da er schon sein Handy in der Hand hatte schloss er das Bild wieder und rief den Besten Freund Ruffy´s an. Denn er wollte wenn er schon nicht heute das Handy zurück bringen würde, dem Kleinen beschied geben das er es noch bei sich hatte.

„Wag es dich nur noch ein einziges mal, den Kleinen zu verletzen und ich reiß dir den Arsch auf! Und bevor du fragst er war heute bei mir auf Arbeit und wollte mit mir reden, da es ihm nicht gut ging." Scheiße, scheinbar wusste der Grünhaarige von dem Zwischenfall. Denn so schien es zumindest. Dann setzte dieser auch noch hinzu.

„Aber genaueres können wir uns noch mal die Woche irgendwann zusammensetzen und reden."

Law schluckte. Wenn der andere seiner Verlobten was sagen würde, dann hätte er die Hölle auf erden.

„Zoro?" Kam die Frage nun kleinlaut. Worauf er nur ein gebrummtes 'hmm' zur Antwort bekam.

„Es hört sich dumm an, aber könntest du mir den Gefallen tuen und nichts Bonney sagen?" daraufhin bekam er ein ´ja´, aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass der Arzt sich noch mal mit ihm zusammen setzen würde und ihm die Sache erklären würde, wie es dazu denn gekommen war.

Dem stimmte Law nur zu gerne zu. Denn zumindest musste er nicht fürchten, nur noch Stress zu Hause zu haben.

Ruffy Pov

Ruffy war schon seit eine Weile wieder zu Hause, als er sich von seinen beiden Brüdern verabschiedete, um in sein Apartment zu gehen. Denn es war mittlerweile kurz vor 20 Uhr. Und er wollte um 20:15 Uhr einen Film gucken, den seine Brüder nie gucken würden. Es war ne Schnulze.

Der Tänzer hatte sich mit dem Popcorn gerade auf der Couch bequem gemacht gehabt als sein Handy anfing zu Klingeln.

Er sah auf das Display, doch er kannte die Nummer nicht. Er überlegte ob er es nicht einfach Klingeln lassen sollte oder aber doch ran gehen.

Doch schlussendlich siegte die Neugier und er meldete sich mit einem ´Hallo` am Telefon.

„Hey Ruffy. Ich bin es Law."

„Law." Ruffy schnappte nach Luft. Woher hast du meine Nummer?" fragte er.

„Zoro hat sie mir gegeben, da ich dir sagen wollte, dass ich aus Versehen dein Handy mitgenommen habe. Ich wollte es dir heute vorbeibringen, aber ich habe Überstunden machen müssen. Von daher wollt ich erst mal Bescheid geben."

„Oh, okay. Danke dass du mir das sagst, ich hab schon dran gedacht ein neues zu kaufen."

„Kann ich dir dein Handy morgen oder übermorgen vorbei bringen?" Hakte Law nach.

„Ehm, ja gerne, mir würde es morgen sehr gut passen. Geht das auch für dich?" Das passte Law ganz gut in den Kram, da er sich den morgigen Tag frei genommen hatte. So stimmte der Arzt zu und sie machten noch eine Zeit aus. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag, mittags, gegen 13 Uhr bei dem Tänzer.

Ruffy freute sich den anderen wieder zu sehen. Und doch beschlich ihn auch wieder diese Trauer denn er hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Zoro gemerkt das er scheinbar recht interessiert an dem anderen war. Nur der war ja verlobt, also durfte er ja nicht...

Danach verabschieden sich die beiden und Law legte auf. Aber nicht ohne noch einmal zu sagen das er sich freuen würde den Kleinen zu sehen. Was bei Ruffy dazu führte das sein Herz einen mächtigen Sprung machte.

Nach dem dann aufgelegt war fing sein Film auch schon an. Es war einer der besten Schnulzen Filme die der Tänzer kannte. Er liebte diese Bollywood Filme. Das waren doch die Liebesgeschichten die sich jeder wünschte. Und an dem Abend lief einer seiner absoluten Lieblinge der Filme. So lange ich Lebe!, hieß der Film. Dazu kam, dass er sich schon eine Packung Tempos bereitgelegt hatte, denn da blieben seine Augen einfach nicht trocken. Er kannte die Filme in und auswendig und dennoch fing er immer wieder aufs neue an zu weinen. Weil sie einfach so süß und unglaublich herzzerreißend waren.

Kid PoV

Kid hatte sich gemütlich auf seine Couch hingelümmelt und wollte sich noch einen schönen Horror Film rein ziehen, nachdem er ja schon gegessen hatte. Doch da klingelte sein Handy weshalb er entnervt Stöhnte und nach sah, wer es denn wagte, ihn zu stören. Als er sah wer es war musste er schon wieder Grinsen.

Mit einem geflöteten ´Guten Abend der Herr´, nahm er das Gespräch an. Das Eerste was er zu hören bekam, war ein Knurren, was sein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter werden lies.

„Halt deine dumme Fresse! Sag mal was sollte der Scheiß Heute?" War die gereizte Frage die er zu hören bekam. Okay da scheinbar Bonney nicht in der Nähe war, wollte er noch eins drauf setzen.

„Was denn? Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass der Kleine bei mir war." Kam es Schadenfroh von Kid. Er konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, dass der andere gerade von Wut fast platze.

„Aha. Und deswegen musstest du mir das unbedingt mit dem Bild unter die Nase reiben?" Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin er einen unschönen Fluch von Law an den Kopf geworfen bekam.

„Ja! Und weißt du was?" Der Rothaarige wartete ab bis eine Reaktion vm Arzt kam.

„Was denn noch Eustass?" Da war die Reaktion, auf die er gewartet hatte. Und somit konnte er ihn noch mehr ärgern.

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht was du am Wochenende machst, ABER ich werd shoppen gehen."

„Verdammt, was soll mich das denn bitte interessieren, dass du shoppen gehst?"

War nur die Gegenfrage, was Kid signalisierte, dass der andere noch nicht verstand mit WEM er Einkaufen gehen würde. Und vor allem für WAS.

„Naja, ich dachte mir, dich würde es interessieren, dass ich am Samstag mit Ruffy Shoppen gehe. Er braucht wieder neue Club Outfits, was für mich bedeutet, das ich eine private Vorführung seiner Tanz Kleidung bekomme."

Damit lies er die Bombe platzen. Und er wartete schon auf die farbenfrohen Flüche des Arztes, die nicht lange auf sich warten ließen.

„Scheiße, wag es das auszunutzen und ich schwöre dir ich bring dich um." Das hatte er sich erhofft. Somit lies er noch mal verlauten, dass er den Kleinen bekommen würde und er sich nicht so anstellen sollte, da er ja mit Bonney verlobt war.

„Und was spielt das gerade hier für eine Rolle? Der Kleine ist kein Spielzeug. Sondern ein verfluchter Mensch."

„Ach stell dich nicht so an Law, ich werd den Tänzer schon nicht umbringen."

„Fick dich du Arschloch."

Das war das letzte was Kid noch von Law hörte denn danach legte der einfach auf. Und Kid fing erneut an zu lachen. Denn es war genau die Reaktion gewesen, die er sich erhofft hatte.


	15. Treffen

Ruffy PoV

Der Strohhut war schon früh aufgewacht. Er war einfach hibbelig wegen des Treffens mit Law. Gott, er fühlte sich wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen, dass ihren Schwarm traf.

So entschloss er sich morgens ganz gemütlich baden zu gehen. Er lag der Länge nach in der Wanne und dachte noch einmal über das was geschehen war nach. Irgendwie wollte er es wiederholen, doch schossen ihm Gedanken von dem Betrug von dem angehenden Bräutigam durch den Kopf, wenn er es noch mal darauf anlegen sollte und ihn küsste.

Doch wäre er in der Lage zu widerstehen? Irgendwie hatte er die Bedenken, dass er das nicht schaffen würde. Dazu war der Größere einfach zu verlockend. Er hatte so etwas an sich was ihn einfach anzog. Ihm wurde ganz warm, als er noch mal an den Kuss zurück dachte. Er merkte, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. So tauchte er noch einmal mehr unter Wasser. Er hoffte, dass so die Röte verschwinden würde.

Ruffy bekam noch nicht einmal mit, dass Ace bei ihm ins Badezimmer kam. Auch hatte er nicht mitbekommen das er scheinbar schon etwas länger mit dem Kopf unter Wasser war, bis sein Bruder ihn am Arm nach oben zog. Der kleine Tänzer sah Ace vollkommen perplex an.

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?"

Ruffy verstand nicht warum der andere sich gerade so aufregte. Er lag doch nur in der Badewanne. Und war abgetaucht. Mehr doch einfach nicht.

„Scheiße weist du wie lange du schon unter Wasser warst? Ich hab mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen gemacht." Ruffy sah ihn an als wäre er ein Alien.

„Mensch ich hab dich schon mehrfach gerufen."

„Wieso denn?" War nun nur die selten dämliche Frage, woraufhin Ace nur noch resigniert seufzte.

„Essen ist fertig. Sabo hat mich her geschickt um dich zu hohlen. Aber da du nicht geantwortet hattest, als ich in deinem Apartment war, bin ich hier rein ins Bad. Und da hast du einfach nur noch mit dem Kopf unter Wasser da gelegen und da du dich nicht mehr gerührt hattest, hatte ich mir einfach nur noch sorgen um dich gemacht."

Oh das war Ruffy gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber wenn es schon essen gab wie spät war es denn dann schon? Dann hieß das doch das es schon Mittag war.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"

„Wir haben fast 12 Uhr." Scheiße, das würde ja bedeuten, dass Law schon bald kam. Er sah seinen Bruder mit schockgeweiteten Augen an und stand auf, um aus der Wanne zu steigen. Somit riss er sich auch aus dem klammer Griff los. Als er aus dem Wasser war, griff er nach seinem Handtuch und drehte sich beim Abtrocknen zu Ace um.

„Ich zieh mich schnell an und komm dann rüber okay?"

„Okay aber beeil dich, sonst wird das Essen kalt." Gut, das musste er nicht 2 Mal hören, weswegen er nur noch nickte und sich schnell fertig abtrocknen wollte. Sein Bruder und Mittänzer des Club´s ging aus dem Badezimmer raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann hörte Ruffy noch seine Wohnungstür zufallen und wusste somit, dass er wieder alleine war. Lange brauchte er nicht um sich trocken zu rubbeln, woraufhin er sich in sein Schlafzimmer begab, um sich anzuziehen. Gut, dass er seine Klamotten für heute vor dem Baden raus gelegt hatte.

Er streifte sich die Sachen über und nahm dann schon im Flur angekommen seinen Schlüssel in die Finger und ging zu seinen Brüdern rüber.

Es roch wunderbar, scheinbar hatte Sabo heute wieder gekocht. Und diese Annahme bestätigte sich kurz darauf auch. Es roch nicht nur super, nein es sah auch verdammt lecker aus.

Das Essen selbst dauerte nicht lange. Doch es war mittlerweile 10 vor 13 Uhr. Mit der Aussage, dass er gleich noch Besuch bekommen würde, ging er auch dann schon wieder in seine Wohnung zurück.

Dort angekommen betrachtete er sich noch einmal genauer im Spiegel. Und er entschied für sich selbst, dass er gut aussah. Er hatte sich heute für seine Springerstiefel entschieden, die einen etwas höheren Absatz hatten, der aber durchgehend war, auf der Innenseite mit Reißverschlüsse versehen war und nach den Schleifenbändern vorne auch noch 2 quer verlaufenden Schnallen, die auch wieder in Schwarz gehalten waren. Dazu hatte er sich mit der passenden Farbe für eine schwarze Hotpants entschieden, wo er einen weißen Gürtel aus Leder trug. Am Oberkörper hatte er ein gelbes Hemd, an dem längs die Hosenträger in ebenfalls Schwarz entlang liefen. Und auf dem Kopf trug er auch wieder sein Markenzeichen, den Strohhut. Auch da fielen ihm wieder seine Armbänder auf. Sie waren Silbern am rechten Handgelenk, 7 Stück an der Zahl. Und am Hals hatte er noch eine schlichte feingliedrige Kette mit Kreuzchen angelegt.

Okay er konnte sich so eindeutig lassen. Und als er das gerade so für sich entschieden hatte, Klingelte es an seiner Tür. Freudig ging er zu seiner Wohnungstür und öffnete sie. Doch da konnte er seinen Besuch erst einmal nur sprachlos ansehen. Denn Law trug ebenfalls sehr viel Schwarz an seinem Körper, was aber verdammt gut bei ihm aussah. Denn er hatte seine schwarzen Herrenschuhe an, darüber eine etwas weitere schwarze Hose. Der Gürtel war ebenfalls schwarz nur hatte er eine silberne Verschluss schnalle. Dabei hatte er noch ein weißes Hemd, an an dem oben 2 Knöpfe offen waren. Und ein dunkelblaue Jackett. Doch bei dem Jackett genauso wie beim Hemd waren die Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt.

„Hi." Damit wurde Ruffy aus seinem starren gerissen und wand beschämt den Blick ab.

„Hi, komm doch rein." Ruffy trat beiseite und lies Law eintreten. Der tat nur zu gerne, was der Kleinere ihm angeboten hatte. Doch ihm hatte es eindeutig gefallen, wie der Tänzer ihn angesehen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er genau die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er sich für das Outfit entschieden hatte. Der Größere ging durch den Flur und ins Wohnzimmer, und da kam Ruffy ihm hinterher nach dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Willst du was Trinken? Und wenn ja, was denn. Wasser? Saft? Oder lieber was Alkoholisches?"

Lies Ruffy etwas schüchtern verlauten. Woraufhin Law Lächeln musste und dann zur Antwort ansetzte.

„Gerne. Wasser ist schon okay."

So setzte sich der Strohhutträger wieder in Bewegung und lief Richtung Küche. Währenddessen setzte sich Law einfach frecherweise auf die Couch und schlug das rechte Bein über das linke. Es dauerte nicht mal 2 Minuten und der Kleine kam mit einer Wasserflasche und einer Flasche Saft und 2 Gläsern in der Hand wieder zurück. Doch wider erwartend setzte sich der Tänzer nicht gegenüber von ihm, nein er setzte sich neben ihn au die Couch.

Okay das war auch nicht das größte Problem für den Arzt. Law betrachtete sich noch mal genauestens den anderen. Ruffy sah wieder fantastisch aus. Diese Hotpants betonten seinen knackigen Hintern extrem gut. Und das Hemd war auch leicht durchsichtig. Weswegen er sich unbewusst über die Lippen leckte. Als es ihm selbst auffiel, war er froh, dass der Tänzer gerade mit einschenken beschäftigt war.

Ruffy wiederum hatte nun seine Tätigkeit beendet und reichte Law das Glas. Der es auch dankbar annahm. Da wiederum nahm er einen Schluck und stellte dies dann wieder auf den Couchtisch.

Es legte sich eine Stille über sie beide, die sie fast nichts wagten zu brechen.

Doch dann kam erneut sein lieber, überfürsorglicher Bruder rein gestürmt. Und als Ace Law entdeckte prangte schon wieder eine Wutader seine Schläfe. Kurz hinter ihm kam auch erneut der sein Blonder Freund rein gerannt.

„Verdammt Ace! Lass den Kleinen doch auch mal in ruhe! Oder wolltest du immer unterbrochen werden, sobald du Besucht von mit hattest?"

Doch das war scheinbar nicht die beste Aussage, die Marco treffen konnte, denn nun ging der Sommersprossige erst recht an die Decke. Denn es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass der Bräutigam hier bei seinem Brüderchen war.

Hingegen sahen Ruffy und Law die beiden Neuankömmlinge an, als würden sie nicht verstehen was die beiden meinten. Ace hingegen wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen um zu den beiden auf der Couch sitzenden zu kommen, als eine Hand ihn am Kragen packte und Richtung Eingang zerrte.

„Sorry für die Störung. Wie sind schon wieder weg. Lasst euch nicht von uns stören." Law verstand schneller als der Kleinere, was der Blonde damit gemeint hatte, denn das Zwinkern, dass er noch sah, lies keinen Spielraum für Vermutungen mehr offen. Weshalb er einen leichten Rotschimmer in Gesicht bekam.

Sah es denn wirklich so schlimm aus? Das man schon das schlimmste annehmen konnte?

Scheinbar schon.

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel drehte sich Ruffy zu ihm um und sah ihn wieder an, als wolle er sagen: Bitte was war das denn eben gerade?

Und es rief auch wieder ein leichtes Lächeln seitens Law hervor. Der Kleine war einfach viel zu naiv, wenn er noch nicht einmal das verstand. Doch nun wo sie sich so intensiv ansahen, bekam er wieder die Lust sich vor zu beugen und dem Tänzer einfach in einen lieblichen Kuss zu verstricken. Da er dies aber nicht wollte, fasste er sich in seine Hosentasche und zog das Handy daraus hervor.

Nun fingen Ruffy´s Augen auch wieder an zu Glitzern. Dieser schien sich riesig zu freuen das sein Handy wirklich nicht verloren gegangen war.

„Danke Law. Ich weiß nicht was Ace und Sabo gesagt hätten wenn ich schon wieder ein neues Handy gebraucht hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mir den Vogel gezeigt und mich für irre gehalten." ließ er verlauten und musste leicht lachen. Als er es in den Händen hatte, sah er noch mal Law an und lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

„Da freue ich mich doch, dass ich dir damit eine Freude machen konnte.", und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Wodurch Ruffy nun seinerseits rot um die Nase wurde.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über alles mögliche, bis irgendwann Ruffy anfing davon zu reden, dass er sich auf den Samstag freuen würde. Law hingegen wusste es ja, dennoch tat er so, als ob er es nicht wüsste und hakte gespielt interessierte nach, was er denn am Samstag vorhätte.

„Naja ich geh mit Zoro Shoppen. Mein Chef hat mich dazu verdonnert, das ich wieder neue Tanz-Klamotten brauche."

„Das hört sich doch schön an." Tat er seine Meinung kund, weshalb Ruffy nickte.

„Weißt du was? Hast du denn vielleicht auch am Samstag Zeit? Denn wenn du dann Lust hättest, könntest du auch mitkommen. Den Kaffeeteufel hab ich auch eingeladen."

Okay Law konnte sich nun zwar denken, wen der Kleine mit Kaffeeteufel meinte aber fragte vorsichtshalber doch lieber noch einmal nach.

„Deinen Kumpel der mit im Club war." Okay nun musste der Arzt doch Lachen, denn vermuten und wissen waren 2 verschiedene Welten.

Der Tänzer hingegen wollte nun wissen wieso sein Gegenüber lachte, wo er aber noch etwas auf die Antwort warten musste, bis sich Law endlich beruhigt hatte.

„Nun was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte mir zwar schon gedacht, dass du Kid meinst, aber es von dir bestätigt zu bekommen ist eine ganz andere Sache."

Sie sahen sich wieder an und dann beugte sich Law doch etwas weiter vor zu dem anderen und sprach dann ganz bedächtig.

„Aber sehr gerne würde ich mitkommen, wenn ich darf. Denn alleine dich im Vorfeld in den Klamotten zu sehen in denen du dann auftrittst ist es wert dich zu begleiten."

Nun schlug Ruffy das Herz wirklich bis zum Halse. Er hatte schon Bedenken, dass sein Gegenüber seinen lauten Herzschlag hören könnte.

Unbewusst fasste er sich an seine Brust wo sein Herz so schnell schlug.

Ace & Marco Pov

Die beiden waren schon wieder eine ganze Weile in Ace´s Wohnung doch war der Besitzer immer noch sauer auf seinen Freund.

„Verdammt was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht mich da raus zu ziehen?"

Marco hatte echt keine Lust mehr darauf sich noch einmal zu wiederholen. Also antwortete er einfach gar nicht. Es war ihm einfach zu dumm.

Doch nach weiteren 10 Minuten in dem der Schwarzhaarige immer noch die gleiche Antwort wollte wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er packte Ace im Genick und zog ihn zu sich, presste seine Lippen auf die seines Lovers und schob seine Zunge durch die immer noch leicht geöffneten Lippen hindurch. Wo es auch nicht lange dauerte und ein wilder Zungenkampf entstand in dem keiner nachgeben wollte.

Nach eine gefühlten Ewigkeit mussten sich sie dennoch trennen alleine durch den Luft mangle den sie hatten. So sahen sie sich an. Und dann erhob Marco noch mal das Wort.

„Ace, lass dem Kleinen doch auch mal etwas Freiraum. Oder würdest du es gut heißen wenn wir beide immer gestört werden würden?"

Der angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf. Doch er wollte es einfach nicht. Es handelte sich hier immerhin um seinen kleinen Bruder auf den er aufpassen musste!

„Nein Ace! Lass ihn selbst seine Erfahrungen machen. Sonst wird es nie im Leben lernen." Sein Freund schaffte es immer wieder seine Gedanken scheinbar ganz einfach zu Lesen.

„Und dann. Wenn er beschäftigt ist haben wir mehr Zeit für uns."

Und legte ein anzügliches Grinsen auf. Was nun selbst Ace begriff was seinem Kerl schon wieder durch den Kopf ging. Und wie zur Bestätigung das er es verstanden hatte wurde er rot wie eine überreife Tomate.

„Na also geht doch. Nun sind seine Gedanken wo anders." Marco beschlagnahmte wieder die Lippen des anderen mit seinen eigenen und ließ seine freie Hand unter das Shirt von Ace wandern. Er fuhr die fein definierten Bauchmuskeln nach, an den Seiten nach oben um Schluss endlich bei den Brustwarzen anzukommen. An denen angekommen, strich er über diese und neckte sie, bis sie sich aufstellten. Was Ace ein Keuchen entweichen ließ.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er wollte sauer auf Marco sein, und nicht anfangen Erregt zu werden. Doch das Problem hierbei war einfach das sein Freund einfach alle seine empfindlichen stellen kannte. Und diese auch schamlos auszunutzen schien. Die Hand im Nacken drückte ihn noch enger an sich, um nun von den rot geküssten Lippen abzulassen. Um dann mit federleichten Küssen dem Kinn entlang zum Hals zu gelangen. Und am Hals angekommen verweilte er einige Zeit, wo er sich ab und an fest saugte, leicht hinein biss, nur um dann kurze Zeit später drüber zu lecken und somit den entstanden Schmerz zu lindern.

Marco wusste einfach ganz genau wie er den Sommersprossigen bearbeiten musste, dass dieser sich nur noch wand und mehr wollte. So war es auch dieses mal.

Denn nur 5 Minuten später wurde es Ace zu bunt und er entzog sich dem Griff. Aber nicht um sich abzuwenden sondern aufzustehen und den Blonden bei der Hand zu packen und Richtung Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. Dort angekommen dirigierte er unterm Küssen seinen Lover richtung Bett, damit dieser dann nur Sekunden danach mit den Kniekehlen dagegen stieß und somit hinten über aufs Bett fiel. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht fragen, was der andere nun vorhatte, denn da saß der Kleinere der beiden auf seinem Schoß und sah ihn verlangen an.

Und nun fing Marco an zu Grinsen. Er liebte es einfach wenn der andere mal die Initiative nutze. Somit legte er seine Hände an Ace' Hüfte, hob sein Becken und zeigt somit das es ihm sehr gut gefiel.

Ace hingegen legte den Kopf in den Nacken als er die Erregung Marco´s an seinem Hintern spürte. Oh ja, das war der einzige Vorteil daran, wenn sein kleiner Bruder beschäftigt war. Nun sah er aber wieder seinem Freund in die Rehbraunen Augen, die schon verschleiert wirkten durch die Lust die er empfand. So fing Ace an sein Hemd ganz langsam aufzuknöpfen und während er dies tat bewegte er sein Becken auf dem Schoß des anderen. Das brachte Marco dazu verlangend aufzustöhnen.

Doch als Ace gerade den letzten Knopf öffnen wollte, wurde er von dem Blonden gepackt. Sein Lover drehte sie beide so, dass Ace nun unter ihm lag. Es ging ihm eindeutig nicht schnell genug. So kam es, dass Marco seine Beherrschung verlor und den letzten Knopf einfach abriss, indem er das Hemd von den Schulter zerrte. Nun sah er auch endlich die makellose Brust seines Liebsten. Verdammt Ace sah einfach nur heiß aus. Nun so halbnackt und auch nicht minderer erregt als er selbst. Er trug seine typischen kurzen Hosen mit seinem Gürtel auf deren Schnalle ein großes A prangte. Er öffnete schnell den Gürtel und so war die Hose ja nun doch zu weit, weswegen er sie ihm einfach so von den Beinen zerren konnte. Gleichzeitig zog er ihm die Boxershorts mit runter. Weshalb er nun vollkommen wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte unter ihm lag.

„Oh ja. So gefällst du mir eindeutig besser. Du ungezogener Junge."

Es machte Ace einfach unglaublich an wenn der andere so mit ihm redete. Denn er wusste das nur er das hören durfte. Nur bei ihm verlor er sich in der Leidenschaft. Sonst immer war der andere die Ruhe selbst. Bevor er bemerkte was der andere tat, fühlte er schon etwas feuchtes an seiner Spalte. Und stellte fest das der andere diesen kurzen Augenblick ausgenutzt hatte um sich das Gleitgel aus der Nachttischschublade zu angeln. Dazu hatte er es sogar noch geschafft es etwas vor zu wärmen das es nicht zu kalt werden würde.

Lange musste er auch nicht mehr warten, dass die Finger den Weg zu seinem Eingang fanden. Denn nur wenige Zeit später schob sich auch schon der erste Finger in Ace. Was den dazu brachte zufrieden zu aufzukeuchen.

Es war wie immer erst etwas ungewohnt etwas in sich zu haben, doch lange hielt das Gefühl nicht an. Und als klar wurde, dass der erste Finger so gut wieder aufgenommen wurde schob sich auch schon der Zweite hinzu. Womit Marco dann begann den kleineren zu weiten und diesen einen göttlichen Punkt in ihm zu suchen. Und wie so oft zuvor brauchte er hierzu nicht wirklich lange. Denn auch hier bewies sich wieder das Wissen, das der Blonde Ace einfach nur viel zu gut kannte. Als er diesen Punkt gefunden und berührt hatte, kam ein lautes Stöhnen von dem unterlegenem.

Diese Prozedur wiederholte er einige Male, um dann noch den dritten Finger hinzu zu nehmen. Und als sich Marco sicher war, dass sein Freund genug geweitet war, zog er seine Finger zurück woraufhin er ein Wimmern vernahm.

„Na hast du es so nötig?" Diese Frage war Ace doch recht unangenehm weswegen er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Den dadurch entsandten Angriffsraum nutze Marco gnadenlos aus und machte sich somit wieder über den Hals von dem Schwarzhaarigen her. Doch auch wenn er sich wieder über den Hals her machte, bewegte er sich mit dem Rest seines Körpers weiter weg, so das der andere merkte das er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Marco, bitte!" Doch hingegen allem was er gerne hätte ,merkte Ace das sein Lover gegen seinen Hals grinste und unbeirrt weiter machte. Das war doch Folter! Und doch hatte es seinen reiz für Ace wenn er nur das bekam wenn er sich dem anderen komplett unterordnete. Nach einer gewissen Weile in der er immer noch am Hals bearbeitet wurde, wurde es ihm einfach zu qualvoll. Denn er lag hier komplett nackt bis aufs letzte erregt und der, der ihm Abhilfe schaffen konnte, tat dies einfach nicht.

„Bitte Marco. Ich hab es nötig, also fick mich endlich."

Das war sein Stichwort. Denn nun würde er auch der Bitte nachkommen.


	16. Jahrmarkt

Ruffy & Law Pov

Die beiden hatten sich mittlerweile entschieden einen Film zu gucken und dann am Nachmittag noch zusammen was Essen zu gehen. Sie saßen schon eine weile hier und der Film zog einfach nur so an ihnen vorbei. Zumindest an Ruffy, denn er versuchte sich immer noch zu beruhigen. Er hatte die Aussage von Law immer noch im Kopf. Der große freute sich ihn bei der Shoppingtour zu begleiten.

Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde seine Gedanken unterbrochen von den typischen Geräuschen die Marco und Ace immer von sich ließen wenn sie im Bett gelandet waren.

Und als er es verstanden hatte, versuchte er den Arzt in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dass dieser die eindeutigen Laute nicht hörte. Nur wollte es ihm scheinbar nicht so gut gelingen, denn nach mehreren versuchen ein ordentlichen Gespräch zum laufen zu bringen stoppte Law mitten im Satz.

Seine Augen weiteten sich im ersten Augenblick, danach sah er Ruffy wieder an und zog die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Gott,war es gerade dem Kleinen peinlich, dass sich sein Bruder so bald er beschäftigt war mit seinem Freund im Bett austoben musste. Konnte der Arsch sich nicht ein einziges mal zusammen reisen, und aufhören so zu schreien?

Scheinbar nicht, denn die Laute wurden noch einen Deut lauter.

So kam es, das der Schwarzhaarige sein Gesicht in seine Hände legte, weil er total rot geworden war. Doch der größere der beiden wollte es sehen, denn es sah einfach nur niedlich aus. So streckte er seine Hände aus und nahm die des kleineren von seinem Gesicht weg. Doch so leicht wolle Ruffy es dem anderen nicht machen denn auch in dieser Situation drehte er sein Gesicht zur Seite weg um den anderen nicht ansehen zu müssen. Denn es war ihm alles andere als nicht peinlich, was sein Bruder da gerade trieb. Und das auch noch wortwörtlich TREIBEN. Doch dann löste Law seine rechte von den umschlungen Händen und platzierte seine Zeigefinger und Daumen an dem Kinn und drehte das Gesicht zu sich, somit sah Ruffy ihn nun unfreiwilligerweise an. Trotz der Tatsache versuchte er seinen blick dennoch auf das Leder der Couch zu bringen. Weshalb er nun das Wort an den kleineren richtete.

„Hey. Sieh mich an."

Aus einem ihm undefinierbaren Grund hob der Strohhut wieder seinen Blick und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen seines gegen über.

„Lass sie doch. Sie haben wenigstens ihren Spaß." Diese Aussage wurde von einem Zwinkern begleitet, das aber nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass Ruffy nun endlich eine gesündere Gesichtsfarbe annahm.

Das ließ nun absolut Laws Bedenken fallen. Er beugte sich zu Ruffy hinüber und fing dessen Lippen mit seinen wieder ein. Zu erst wurden seine Augen riesig, um sie nur danach zu schließen.

Gott, der Junge war einfach nur Zucker. Wie konnte ein Kerl nur so anziehend sein?

Doch darum konnte er sich wann anders Gedanken machen, denn nun wurde seine Konzentration hier gebraucht. Wie beim ersten mal fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen, um so wieder um Einlass zu bitten. Dieses mal verstand Ruffy es sofort und öffnete sie bereitwillig. Nur Sekunden danach wanderte Laws Zunge in den Mund des anderen, wo er nach seinem Gegenstück suchte. Was er auch recht schnell fand und auch hier wieder versuchte, dass der kleinere mitmachte. Da der Schwarzhaarige nun wusste was der andere vorhatte, ließ er ihn nicht so lange warten wie beim ersten Kuss.

Die Zungen der beiden umschlangen sich als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Denn zumindest für Law schien es so, als wollte Ruffy dies genauso wie er. Nach anfänglichem behagen wanderte Laws zweite Hand von dessen Handgelenk nun ins den Nacken vom Kleinen, um sich dort kraulend niederzulassen. Was diesem ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte, das aber von dem Kuss gedämmt wurde. Die rechte Hand ließ nun auch wieder das Kinn los und legte sie wie von selbst an die Hüfte Ruffys. Dort ließ, er sie verweilen auf dem samtig weichen Stoff der Hotpants. Nun tat der Strohhut etwas womit Law niemals gerechnet hätte, denn er rutsche ein Stück weiter zu ihm heran. Dennoch schaffte es der kleinere den Kuss nicht eine einzige Sekunde zu unterbrechen, was den Arzt nun doch etwas irritierte wie dieser das nun geschafft hatte entzog sich seiner Logik. Dennoch stören tat es ihn nicht im geringsten. Doch auch das schönste musste irgendwann enden. So war es nun auch hier der Fall, denn sie mussten sich dank des Luftmangels lösen.

Sie sahen sich vollkommen nach Luft ringend an und dazu kam das der Rotschimmer noch deutlicher geworden war bei Ruffy.

Verdammt irgendjemand wollte ihn doch einfach nur quälen. Er kam sich gerade vor, als wäre er im Garten Eden, und hatte nun von der Schlange die verbotene Frucht gereicht bekommen.

Und er war im Inbegriff diese anzunehmen und dadurch aus dem Paradies zu fliegen. Doch es störte ihn nicht im geringsten, denn das Paradies, was er im realen hatte, war die Hölle auf Erden gegen diesen Jungen. Wie konnte er sich nur auf Bonney eingelassen haben, wenn auf der Welt etwas so zerbrechliches und wunderschönes zu gleich gab? Nach dem sie wieder einigermaßen Luft bekommen hatten, wollte er sich erneut zu ihm runter beugen um ihn in noch einen verlangenden Kuss zu ziehen. Doch da ließ schon Ruffy seine Hände auf die Brust von Law und stoppte ihn somit.

„Nein! Wir dürfen das nicht." Sein Blick wurde eine Spur trauriger als er weitersprach.

„Du bist verlobt. Wir dürfen das nicht! Du betrügst hier gerade deine Verlobte. Und ich will nicht schuld daran sein, dass es bei euch beiden nicht klappt." Scheiße es war Law wiederum aber verdammt egal ob er sie betrügen würde oder nicht, solange er den Kleinen bei sich behalten könnte. So fasste er eher unbeabsichtigt fester an der Hüfte zu und zog die Hände mit seiner anderen weg um sich so nun doch endlich wieder mit den sündhaften Lippen zu vereinigen. Ruffy wollte sich zwar immer noch wehren, doch ließ der intensive Blick ihn verstummen und sich ergeben. Er wollte es doch genauso sehr wie der andere scheinbar auch.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nun hier und küssten sich, zumindest gefühlt, die Lippen wund. So kam es zumindest Ruffy vor. Doch als die Geräusche aus dem Nachbar Apartment abstarben, setzte der kleine Schwarzhaarige noch einmal an und sagte dann das sie besser jetzt aufhören sollten. Denn sein Bruder, wie er ihn kennen würde, würde nicht lange brauchen um dann nach ihm zu sehen. So ungern Law nun auch aufhörte, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er das nun wirklich nicht

heraufbeschwören wollte. Denn so wie Ace schon im Club abgegangen war wegen Kid, wie würde dieser denn darauf reagieren wenn er sie beide beim knutschen erwischen würde?

Oh nein, keine schöne Vorstellung! Auf dieses Szenario konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Was die beiden jetzt wiederum erst bemerkten war, dass der Film mittlerweile geendet war, weshalb Ruffy sich erhob und mit dem anderen nun was Essen gehen wollte. Da sie es ja so im Vorfeld abgemacht hatten.

„Na wo willst du denn Essen gehen Law?" Diese Frage stellte der Kleinere auch nur um abzulenken. Denn er wusste nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Es war doch so schön gewesen von dem anderen geküsst zu werden! Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, wäre er gerne auch noch weiter gegangen. Doch auf der anderen Seite war es wahrscheinlich besser, denn er musste sich bewusst machen das der Arzt verlobt war. Zu erst irritiert und dann verstehend überlegte er. Doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Denn um es genauer zu sagen, ihm war es egal so lange der kleine Tänzer bei ihm in der Nähe war.

„Hm, ich hab um ehrlich zu sein keine Ahnung. Weißt du denn wo man gut Essen gehen kann?"

Nun konnte man auch eine kleine Falte auf der Stirn von Ruffy sehen, denn er schien zu überlegen. Und dann kam das allbekannte Gesicht von Wickie zum Vorschein.

„Ja, ich hätte da eine Idee. Hier in der Nähe ist Jahrmarkt und da gibt es mit Abstand den besten Crêpesn den ich je gegessen hatte. Die Takoyaki von Okta sich auch einfach bombastisch."

Law musste schmunzeln. Scheinbar wenn es um Essen ging, war der Tänzer in einer anderen Welt. Doch wieder erwartend, wie bei Bonney schreckte es ihm nicht ab. Sondern es ließ bei ihm ein schneller schlagendes Herz zurück. Und er fand es erneut faszinierend wie es jemand schaffte ihn so schnell aus der Bahn zu werfen, wo er doch eigentlich so gefühlskalt war. Unter anderem wurde er auch wegen dieser Tatsache oft gemieden, weil viele nicht damit umgehen konnten, doch Ruffy schien das nicht im geringsten etwas auszumachen.

Nur kam es wie der Kleinere es schon geahnt hatte und es stürmte schon wieder ein völlig verwuschelter Ace in die Wohnung und nun stöhnte Ruffy genervt auf. Kaum war sein Bruder befriedigt, musste er natürlich sich wieder um ihn sorgen... Er war doch echt kein Kind mehr, auf das man immer und überall aufpassen musste. Doch dieses mal kam nicht nur dessen Freund hinterher, sondern auch sein zweiter Bruder, weswegen er sich doch noch etwas beruhigte.

„Na was habt ihr beiden schönes gemacht?"

War nun auch die Frage von Sabo, weswegen Ruffy nun auch wieder anfing zu Lächeln.

„Wir haben gerade beschlossen auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen."

Sein Strahlen war einfach etwas immer wieder umwerfend aussah. Denn es wirkte immer so unschuldig und liebenswert.

„Boah, das merk ich mir, Ruffy! Du willst ohne mich zu Okta gehen, stimmt's?"

Nun änderte sich das Lächeln in ein leicht verschmitztes um. Was darauf wies, dass er mit der Anmahne recht hatte.

Und hier mischte sich schon wieder Sabo ein.

„Ace hör auf dich aufzuregen. Warum gehen wir denn nicht alle zusammen dort hin?"

Marco, Ace und Ruffy waren damit auch einverstanden, nur Law wurde hiermit etwas überfahren. Doch scheinbar war es schon beschlossene Sache, weswegen er sich den anderen beugte.

Und anders gesehen, konnte er immerhin noch den Nachmittag mit dem Tänzer verbringen. Nur das es so anstrengend werden würde, wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Doch das sollte er merken, wenn er mit der Bande auf dem Jahrmarkt war.

Ace Pov

Es passte dem sommersprossigen überhaupt nicht, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder bei dem angehenden Bräutigam eingehakt hatte. Doch wurde er immer wieder mit Bravour von seinem Lover, oder aber seinem anderen Bruder abgehalten dazwischen zu gehen.

Sie waren von einer zur nächsten Attraktion gelaufen in die Ruffy gehen wollte. Und immer wieder war Law neben dem Kleinen gewesen. Sei es in der Achterbahn, im Spiegelkabine, im Gruselkabine oder aber bei dem Autoskooter. Das passte Ace so ganz und gar nicht in den Kram.

Und es sollte noch mal weiter auf die Spitze getrieben werden. Denn sie gelangten nach dem sie bei Okta gewesen waren und dort gegessen hatten, zu seiner absoluten Lieblingsattraktion, dem Riesenrad. Doch hier musste Ace auch Grinsen, denn es war einfach unglaublich, wie sein kleiner Bruder es schaffte SO im Club zu Tanzen, und hier nun wieder wie ein 6 jähriger zu wirken, der von jemandem eine Süßigkeit bekam. Das Glitzern war einfach selbst für ihn immer wieder etwas, was ihn zum staunen brachte. Und er freute sich immer, wenn die Augen diesen Schein annahm. Doch jetzt kamen wir zu dem Problem das sie gerade stellte. Es durften maximal 3 Leute in die Gondel, und Sabo hatte sich Marco und ihn geschnappt und in eine Kabine gezerrt. Somit waren nun Law und Ruffy in der nächsten alleine.

Ace hing wörtlich mit der Nase an der Scheibe um die anderen nicht aus den Augen zu verließren. Marco seufzte genervt und Sabo hingegen lächelte den ältesten mitleidig an. Denn er konnte dessen Stimmung schon nachvollziehen. Denn wem würde es schon gefallen wenn sein geließbter anderen mehr Beachtung schenkte als ihm selbst?

Und das auch noch im Riesenrad, der eines der romantischsten Orte war, die es gab.. Es war draußen schon dunkel geworden, weswegen überall die Lichter angeschaltet worden waren, und somit nur noch der Lichter der Stadt zu sehen war. Nach dem er den Blick wieder abwandte, sah er nun auch mal zu den anderen beiden runter in die andere Gondel. Jetzt konnte er Ace doch ein wenig nachvollziehen. Denn Ruffy sah den Arzt mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an, was sie beide noch nie bei dem Kleinen gesehen hatten. Es schien so als ob sich der kleinere mächtig verschossen hatte. Zumindest nahm Sabo dies an. Denn so wirkte es auf ihn. Als die beiden Kabinen wieder nebeneinander waren, wurden auch seine Augen zu schlitzen. Denn bei Ruffy und Law sah man das sich der größere der beiden rüber beugte zum Kleineren um ihn scheinbar zu Küssen.

Und diese Vorahnung sollte sich bestätigen. Somit rastete Ace fast komplett aus. Die beiden schienen das nicht im geringsten mitzubekommen, denn der Kuss, der nun entbrannte, wirkte als würde es bei ihnen um Leben und Tod gehen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie wieder unten angekommen waren und somit aussteigen konnten. Nun warteten Ace und Sabo mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust auf den Rest der Gruppe. Es kam den beiden vor, als würde es ewig dauern, doch dann blieb die Gondel stehen und die Tür zur dieser öffnete sich.

Law trat als erstes raus und hielt Ruffy seine Hand hin, dass er sie ergreifen konnte und somit eine Ausstiegshilfe hatte. Sie schienen immer noch in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein, denn es fiel ihnen nicht auf, dass die beiden Brüder nur warteten, bis sie vollends zurückgetreten waren.

Erst in dem Moment viel der Blick der beiden auf die anderen drei. und Law wurde schlagartig mulmig zu mute. Denn die Blicke von den Brüdern verhieß nichts Gutes. Zumindest nicht für ihn. Ace und Sabo liefen gerade schon auf Law zu, als Marco sie noch am Kragen packte und zurückhielt.

„Ich rate dir, hau schnell ab, Law. Denn all zulange kann ich die beiden nicht mehr aufhalten."

Dem kam der Arzt nun nach, aber nicht ohne dem kleinen Tänzer noch mal einen kleinen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.

Dann suchte er so schnell wie er konnte das Weite.


	17. Grübeleien

Ace & Sabo PoV

Bitte was hatte der Lackaffe sich denn dabei nur gedacht?

Der kleinere Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige rannten, nach dem sie sich losgerissen hatten schon dem angehenden Bräutigam hinterher. Doch in solch einer Menschenmasse war es fast unmöglich jemanden der flüchtete in die Finger zu bekommen.

So kam es das Sabo und Ace nach ca. 20 Minuten wieder zu Ruffy und Marco kamen.

Sie sahen, dass der Älteste sich mit dem Jüngsten gut zu unterhalten schien. Weswegen Sabo seinen Bruder an der Schulter packte um ihm somit zu signalisieren das er doch etwas langsamer laufen solle, und gleichzeitig mit dem Finger an den Lippen andeutete das er leise sein soll.

Dem kam der sommersprossige dann auch nach, denn selbst er hatte verstanden das Sabo gerne mitbekommen würde was sein freund und ihr kleiner Bruder da miteinander beredeten.

Das erste was sie vernahmen war Marcos Stimme.

„Dir ist aber schon klar das er verlobt ist?" Da sahen sie ein betrübtes Nicken seitens Ruffy.

„Und wieso hast du dann mit gemacht?" Hakte der Blonde weiter nach. Wo sie beide gespannt auf die Antwort warteten. Diese ließ auch eine Weile auf sich warten.

„Ich weiß es nicht Marco... Ich kann dir nur soviel dazu sagen, ich war mir eigentlich auch vollkommene klar darüber, dass er nicht zu haben ist. Aber das letzte mal genauso wie dieses mal, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Dabei verletze ich doch seine Verlobte in dem ich hierbei mit mache."

Aus der Betrübtheit wurden nun kleine Tränen, denn es wurde dem kleinen einfach nur zu viel. Er verstand sich doch selber nicht. Denn er wollte doch nie irgendetwas falsch machen. Und vor allem nie jemanden verletzten.

„Oh je. Ruffy?"

Damit wollte er den Blick des Kleineren wieder auf sich lenken um diesem noch was dazu zu sagen. Doch Ruffy unterbrach ihn mit einer weinerlichen Stimme.

„Marco ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Ich weiß es nicht warum. Aber wenn ich ihn sehe oder an ihn denke, will ich mich sofort an ihn kuscheln. Und am liebsten nie wieder los lassen.

Hilf mir Marco, ich versteh das ganze nicht! Es ist mir zu viel das ganze."

Zu Ende hin wurde die stimme zwar leiser aber dafür umso Tränen erstickter.

Selbst Marco riss es gerade das Herz aus der Brust, denn sonst so fröhlichen jungen nun so zu sehen. Denn nicht nur das der Kleine komplett überfordert war mit seinen Gefühlen, nein das kam trotz allem noch das schlechte Gewissen hinzu das dieser scheinbar hatte.

So ging Ace fester Freund auf dessen Bruder zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Wo der Kleine sich nun komplett gehen ließ und los weinte. Nach eine gefühlten Ewigkeit, nach dem sich Ruffy beruhigt hatte brachten sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und der größeren verwuschelte dem Kleinen die Haare.

„Ruffy, ich würde sagen, du hast dich mächtig verschossen." Hier kam wieder die Naivität zu Tage. Denn der Blick vom angesprochenen wand sich von Traurigkeit in Unverständnis.

Hier mischte sich dann Sabo wieder ein, was Ace zeigte das er auch endlich weiter zu dem Kleineren mit gehen durfte.

„Du weißt doch wie Marco zu Ace steht, oder?"

Ruffys Blick wanderte zu Sabo´s, auch wenn er nicht verstand wie das nun zusammen hängte nickte er. Denn das Marco Ace über alles liebte hatte der große Blonde nicht nur einmal bewiesen.

„Weißt du auch was das genau zwischen den beiden ist?"

Hier musste er schon wieder etwas überlegen doch dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein, denn Ace hatte mal zu ihm gemeint, dass er Marco lieben würde. Aber nicht so wie ihn. Nein, nicht brüderlich sondern - wie hatte er es genannt? - wie ein Mann eine Frau eigentlich liebt.

Hier stutze er, was wollte Sabo ihm hiermit nur sagen?

„Scheinbar weißt du es."

Hierauf folgte wieder ein Nicken. Und nun lächelte sein blonder Bruder ihn nur an.

Law Pov

Law war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem heißgeliebten Auto gegangen, und hatte sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht.

Wo zu seiner Laune zum Glück nichts weiter aufregendes passierte. Denn er wollte nichts gerade mit Bonney zu tun haben, weswegen er sich unter die Dusche verzog und dort das angenehm warme Wasser auf sich nieder prasseln ließ.

Hach, tat das gut. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es. Doch da kamen ihm Gedanken über den Kleinen Tänzer. Seine Haare waren so schön geschmeidig weich. Die Augen groß und seine Körperform gut proportioniert. Unbewusst fuhren seine Hände seinen Körper entlang zu seiner Körpermitte, wo er sich anfasste und sein steilerigiertes Glied in den Fingern hatte. Alleine der Gedanke an den Kleinen ließ seine Hand seinen Schaft rauf und runter fahren. In Fantasie an den kleinen Tänzer wie er seine Hände vielleicht benutze um es ihm selbst zu besorgen. Doch scheinbar hatte wirklich jemand etwas gegen ihn, denn seine verlobte Bonney rief nach ihm. Er ignorierte sie einfach. Doch das sollte er schnell wieder bereuen.

Die Tür flog auf und seine Verlobte kam hereingestürmt, weswegen er panisch seine Hand von seiner Intimregion zurück zog.

„Law!" fing sie an zu schreien. „Wo warst du ? Was hast du dir überhaupt gedacht? Und wieso ignorierst du mich?" Law ließ seinen Kopf an die Duschwand knallen. War ja auch klar, dass Bonney so ausrasten würde, egal was er tat.

„Ich dusche grade" meinte er nur kalt.

„Das sehe ich auch! Aber das erklärt nichts von all dem was ich gefragt habe! Wo. Warst. Du!?"

„Das geht dich doch nichts an, Bonney. Lass mich jetzt in ruhe fertig duschen." Doch scheinbar wollte sie es nicht lassen. denn sie lies ihre Hüllen fallen und wollte zu ihrem Verlobten unter die Dusche steigen. Doch al diese unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, stieg aus der Dusche heraus, denn er hatte alle Gedanken nur noch die an seine Verlobte. Ihm ging viel mehr ein kleiner Tänzer durch den Kopf, der sich einfach nicht daraus vertreiben ließ. Während des Laufens trocknete er sich ab. Es war ihm auch vollkommen egal, ob er nackt durch seine Wohnung lief oder nicht. Was ihn mehr interessierte war die Tatsache, dass er endlich ruhe bekommen würde und somit endlich seinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zum gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer schmiss er auch einfach das Handtuch weg nach dem er so weit trocken war.

Er ging in den Raum rein und lief Richtung des Schranks, wo er sich seine Kleidung zum Schlafen herausnahm und rein schlüpfte. Danach ging er in das kleine Badezimmer, dass direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer war um sich die Zähne zu putzen und dort noch mal seine Blase zu erleichtern. Das er sich denn dann endlich hinlegen konnte. Auch wenn es ihm nur wie Minuten mit dem Kleinen quirligen Tänzer vorgekommen war, so waren es doch mehrere Stunden gewesen, die sie unterwegs auf dem Jahrmarkt waren.

Und das macht ihm sein Körper nun auch begreiflich in dem er herzhaft gähnen musste. Nach dem er das Licht im Bad ausgeschaltet hatte, ging er auf das riesige Bett zu und legte sich hinein.

Zwar würde Law gerne noch über die Tatsache nachgrüblen weswegen Ruffy ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf wollte, doch nicht lange nach dem er gelegen hatte, fielen ihm seine Augenlider wie von selbst zu.

Und weil er eingeschlafen war, bekam er noch nicht einmal mit das Bonney zu ihm kam und noch mal versuchte ihn zu wecken weil sie ja mit ihm reden wollte. Da sie sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen seit des Junggesellenabschieds nicht verstand.

So war Law doch nie gewesen! Er hatte ihr immer gesagt wenn er weg ging, oder irgendetwas erledigen musste. Daher passte sein Verhalten gar nicht zu dem sonst so zuverlässigen Kerl, der gerade seelenruhig im Bett lag und schlief.

Aber was konnte sie denn nun bloß machen?

Sie hatte nicht wirklich viele Freunde, die sie auch wahre Freunde nennen konnte...

Sie war eben eine eigenmächtige Frau mit der nur wenige klar kamen.

Bonney überlegte, dann entschied sie sich noch mal aus dem Schlafzimmer zu treten um zu Telefonieren. Sie musste jetzt IHN anrufen. Nur er würde ihr sagen können was sie nun am besten zu machen hatte. Denn er kannte Law ja am längsten.

Ace & Sabo PoV

Nach dem Marco Ruffy beruhigt hatte, machten sie sich auch auf den Weg nachhause, wo sie das kleine Bündel Elend erst einmal ins Bett packten. Ruffy war vor lauter Erschöpfung unterwegs fast eingeschlafen, da er so viel weinte.

So konnten sich die drei dann zusammensetzen, denn Ace, genauso wie Sabo wollten noch mal genaueres wissen, wie das denn angefangen hatte und wie es dann so endete. So begann Marco den beiden zu berichten, dass sie es zu erst über den Jahrmarkt geredet hatten und irgendwie dann auf Verletzungen kam, wobei Ruffy nur am Law dachte. Damit hatte er auch angefangen drauf los zu reden, dass er ja auch erfahren hatte, das der verlobte Arzt, um genau zu sein Unfallchirurg war, was der Kleine verdammt interessant fand. Den Rest hatten sie ja so weit mitbekommen, als er den kleinen nach dem Grund weshalb gefragt hatte. Nur das Ace das nicht kalt lassen würde, war irgendwie von Anfang an klar gewesen. Denn auch wenn Sabo es auch mächtig gegen den Strich ging, was der vergebene Kerl da gemacht hatte, versuchte er dennoch einen etwas objektiveren Blickwinkel zu behalten. Denn wenn auch er noch in Raserei wie Ace verfallen würde, würde das gar nichts bringen.

Marco war hier quasi der unparteiische der drei und doch auch er wollte dem kleinen helfen, denn wie es schien, war dieser ja das erste mal in seinem leben verliebt.

Und sie alle 3 wollten den kleinen nicht noch einmal weinen sehen! Ihm stand einfach das Lächeln besser als die Tränen. Auch wenn die Tränen selbst niedlich bei ihm wirkten und jeden dazu veranlassten, dass sie ihn schützen wollten. Doch waren sich die drei wenigstens darüber einig.

"Verdammt den Idioten kastrier ich!"

Klar, dass so was von Ace kommen musste... Marco hatte nur noch darauf gewartet, denn die Wutader an der Stirn seinem Freundes war nicht eine einzige Sekunde verblasst gewesen seid er gesehen hatte das Ruffy wegen Law weinte.

„Den Kerl knüpf ich mir vor. Der kann was erleben. Soll er mit gebrochenen Armen und Beinen im Krankenhaus aufwachen!" fluchte Ace weiter vor sich hin.

„Jetzt mach doch mal halblang" meinte Marco. „Die beiden werden das schon irgendwie regeln, ohne dass Ruffy am Ende mit verweinten Augen bei dir landet und sich ausheult. Denk ich jedenfalls."

„Nein du verstehst nicht! Er bringt meinen kleinen Bruder zum Heulen, der Kerl ist verlobt und macht sich an meinen kleinen Bruder ran. Wie kann ich da ruhig bleiben!?" Ace wurde immer lauter und fuchtelte mit seinen Armen wild in der Luft herum. So schnell war er nicht zu beruhigen. Hier räusperte sich Sabo nun, was signalisierte, dass er auch etwas dazu sagen wollte. Denn er konnte Ace verdammt gut verstehen. Denn es war Tatsache, dass Law sich nicht an seinen kleinen Bruder ran machen sollte, da er ja seine Verlobte hatte. Doch er hatte auch noch die Hoffnung wie Marco, dass der Kleine es schaffen könnte, denn scheinbar war der Arzt ja nicht abgeneigt vom Tänzer...

Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden und das teilte er auch den beiden mit. Ace versuchte sich, seinem Bruder zu liebe, etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte und es noch einige zeit in Anspruch nahm. Danach erhob Sabo noch einmal das Wort.

"Auf jeden Fall müssen wir zumindest heraus bekommen, was Law von Ruffy will... Ob er nur ein Zeitvertreib ist, oder aber doch andere Absichten hat." Dem konnte keiner der beiden widersprechen.


	18. Notfallaufnahme

Marco & Ace Pov

Sie hatten noch bis spät in die Nacht diskutiert was sie nun wegen des Arztes unternehmen sollten. Doch leider waren sie auf keinen brauchbaren Nenner gekommen, weshalb sie irgendwann gegen 1 Uhr morgens beschlossen hatten, ins Bett zu gehen.

Denn Marco musste den Laden aufmachen, dass die Tänzer trainieren konnten. Und ja, Ace musste ja selbst wieder trainieren.

Nur gut, dass Ruffy von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte, was die drei besprochen hatten. Der Kleine hätte sich nur die schlimmsten Vorwürfe gemacht. Denn Ace hatte nicht nur eine Variante genannt um den angehenden Bräutigam zu kastrieren.

So kam es, dass sie ja schlafen gegangen waren, und dann am nächsten Tag um 10 Uhr wieder der Wecker klingelte. Das war eben einfach einer der Voreilte wenn man Tänzer oder Club Manager war. Man musste nicht unbedingt, all zu früh aufstehen. Man konnte immer etwas länger schlafen. Doch dafür durfte man nicht vergessen, dass man bis spät in die Nacht immer arbeitete.

Nur Sabo war da eher gearscht, denn er arbeitete ja in einem Fashion Laden. Und musste etwas früher aufstehen wie die beiden. Er musste immer schon um 8 Uhr hoch, da um 10 Uhr der Laden geöffnet würde.

Der Wecker klingelte nun schon zum 3. Mal. Und wieder schlug Ace seine Hand auf die Snooze Taste. In 5 Minuten würde der Wecker wieder von vorne los gehen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Kopfkissen.

„Steh auf du Morgenmuffel."Marco stand im Türrahmen und versuchte seinen Freund aufzuwecken, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Noch fünf Minuten." quängelte der schwarzhaarige wie ein kleines Kind.

„Nichts da, raus mit dir!" mit einem Ruck zog er Ace die Bettdecke weg, sodass er nun in der kalten Luft fröstelte. Ace zog sich zu einem kleinen Kreis zusammen.+"Geh weg." murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Soll ich noch kaltes Wasser holen?" fragte Marco ihn. Das recihte um den Schwarzhaarigen zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

„Ich bin ja schon wach." grummelte ervor sich hin, als er endlich aufstand Müde kratzte er sich am Bauch. Er stand auf und suchte sich ein paar Klamotten zusammen und achte sich auf den Weg ins Bad um dort zu duschen.

„Denk dran, dass du heute trainieren musst, Ace."

„Jaja, weiß ich..."

War nur die genervte Antwort die er seinem Freund gab. Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche, wo er seine Katzenwäsche betrieb. Er hasste es frühmorgens aufgeweckt zu werden und gleich unter die Dusche springen zu müssen. Doch anders würde ihm der Blonde keine Ruhe lassen. Denn viel lieber trank Ace morgens erst einen Kaffee und dann duschen. Aber nein, der liebe, werte Herr Freund konnte ihm ja noch nicht mal das lassen.

So war er dann auch schon 10 Minuten später wieder fertig. Doch seine anfangs geplante Katzenwäsche, aus der wurde nichts. Er hatte sich bereits angezogen und noch das Handtuch auf seinem Haupt um sich ab zu trocknen.

Dann gesellte er sich zu Marco in die Küche sah seine Kaffeetasse, die auf ihn wartete und musste unweigerlich Lächeln. Sein liebster kannte ihn einfach. Weswegen er zu dem anderen lief und ihn am Kragen packte, zu sich zog und diesem dann den Guten-Morgen-Kuss gab.

Kaum hatte Ace seinen Kaffee hinuntergestürzt, schon wartete Marco an der Tür mit den Autoschlüsseln auf ihn. Die beiden sprangen ins Auto und machten sich auf den Weg zum Club. Dort angekommen ging Ace schon auf die Bühne und fing an sich zu dehnen. Währenddessen begab sich Marco an seinen Schreibtisch hinter der Bühne.

Es war schon praktisch, dass sie doch beide hier arbeiteten. Nun gut, sie hatten sich ja auch hierdurch kennen gelernt. Der Blonde bereute keinen Tag den er schon hier arbeitete. Sein Blick fiel Richtung Bühne wo sein Freund gerade zu der Musik an der Stange übte. Erneut wurde Marco bewusst weswegen er sich in den Tänzer verliebt hatte bewusst, weswegen er den angehenden Bräutigam schon verstehen konnte. Er war alles andere als Schwul gewesen, wodurch er anfangs immer Probleme hatte mit den Angestellten des Club´s auszukommen. Doch der Sommersprossige hatte einfach nicht nachgelassen. Denn Ace schien anfangs schon ein Auge auf ihn geworfen zu haben. Durch die Zeit hinweg gelang es dem Tänzer dann sich interessant zu machen für ihn. Nur musste er seine Papiere durchgehen, er war immerhin der Club Manager. Aber irgendwie war es etwas komisch bei seinem liebsten. Er sollte auch Sekunden danach erkennen was das Problem war. Man sollte doch meinen, dass man nicht in jeder Lebenslange einschlafen konnte. Doch sein Freund schaffte es immer. Es kam Marco vor als würde es in Zeitlupe passieren das Ace gerade den Halt an der Stange verlor und gegen Boden fiel. So schnell konnte man gar nicht reagieren war der Blonde schon aufgestanden und Richtung Bühne gespurtet war. Dort lag sein Liebster und hatte sich scheinbar eine Platzwunde am Kopf zugezogen durch den Sturz.

Marco ließ auch einfach alles stehen und liegen und nahm ihn auf seine Arme. Denn nun konnte er nicht lange überlegen, schrie nach BonCurry und lies diesen wissen das er mit Ace nun sich ins Krankenhaus auf machen würde. Dieser nickte nur und somit drehte sich Marco um und lief Richtung Ausgang. Und auch lange brauchte er nicht um an sein Auto zu kommen. Was hier schon eher schwieriger war, war das aufschließen. Doch Sanji kam gerade und sah es machte nicht lange rum und fragte:

„Wo ist dein Schlüssel?"

„Rechte Jackentasche." Der Barkeeper fasste in die besagte Tasche und zog den Autoschlüssel heraus. Danach schloss er das Auto auf und hielt Marco die Tür auf, sodass er seinen Schatz auf die Rückbank legen konnte. Und es war ihm dabei auch egal ob dieser seines Auto voll bluten würde. Es zählte gerade nur, dass er so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus kommen würde.

So war er schon knappe 10 Minuten später, auf dem Parkplatzes des Gebäudes was sein Ziel war. Er lief in den Haupteingang rein. Die Dame an der Information winkte den Blonden gleich weiter in die Notaufnahme.

Zu erst musste er sich an den Schildern die an der Decke hingen orientieren. Doch das ging schneller als er gedacht hatte. Er wartete an der Anmeldung der Notaufnahme auch nicht wirklich lange, da kam schon eine Schwester auf ihn zu und sah den mittlerweile endlich wieder erwachten Tänzer. Er hatte seinen liebsten auch schon gefragt wo sie sich befanden und als er wusste das sie im Krankenhaus waren, war seine nächste frage: Wieso?

Nach kurzer Erklärung wollte der Schwarzhaarige erst wieder nach Hause, wurde aber von seinem Freund einfach nicht runter gelassen. Dann nach einiger Zeit vergebenen Wehren, gab er seinen Widerstand auf, da er merkte, dass es vollends vergeben war. Weshalb er nun immer noch auf dem Schoß des Blonden saß und nicht runter durfte.

Unter immer noch andauerndem Protest kam irgendwann eine weiter Schwester auf die beiden zu und bat sie mit zu kommen, da sie die beiden in eines der Behandlungszimmern bringen wollte. Nach anfangs zögern folgten die beiden der zierlich wirkenden Krankenhausschwester. Noch immer wurde Ace getragen was er zwar einerseits liebenswürdig aber doch auf der anderen Seite peinlich fand. Er war alt genug um alleine zu laufen, auch wenn er verletzt war. Doch Marco ließ sich einfach nicht erweichen um ihn runter zu lassen. So bekamen die die Tür zum Behandlungsraum auf gehalten und traten ein. Doch kaum waren sie in dem Raum, ging es komplett drunter und drüber. Denn was die beiden nicht gedacht hatten, war die Tatsache das ausgerechnet der angehende Bräutigam scheinbar der Unfallarzt hier heute war. Law sah die beiden erst einmal total Perplex an, nur um dann festzustellen, dass der Bruder des niedlichen Tänzers scheinbar verletzt war. Denn dieser blutete immer noch, auch wenn nicht mehr so stark wie zu Anfang. Doch das wusste der Arzt ja nicht. Er sah gerade nur einen Patienten der scheinbar eine Platzwunde hatte. Ace hingegen wollte nur noch weg, denn die ungewollte Begegnung mit dem Arzt vermeiden. Er würde diesem lieber den Arsch aufreißen. Doch auch hier durfte er dank seinem liebsten wieder nicht gehen. Er hasste Marco gerade dafür das er sich immer solche sorgen um ihn machte.

„Ace, entweder du lässt dich jetzt behandeln, oder aber ich bin die nächsten 4 Wochen in Urlaub. Und das ohne dich!" Nun fing Ace an zu schmollen, denn diese Aussage passte ihm gar nicht. Wenn er diese Situation umgehen wollte musste er sich doch behandeln lassen. Doch so einfach wollte er seinem Freund dann doch noch nicht machen, weswegen er sich erst noch ein Blickduell mit ihm bot, was Law wiederum recht belustigt zusah. Doch nach einiger Zeit drehte der Blonde seinen Kopf zur Seite was Ace beteuerte das er jetzt entweder machen sollte was von ihm verlangt wurde, oder aber er hätte verloren und Marco würde das durchziehen was er angedroht hatte.

Dann hörte man ein Seufzen von Ace, und da fing der Blonde auch an zu Grinsen. Doch das sah nur der Arzt sein liebster wiederum nicht. Und es war wahrscheinlich auch besser so, dass er das nicht sah, denn sonst würde er seine Meinung wahrscheinlich doch noch ändern.

„Hey... Das würdest du doch nicht wirklich durchziehen?"

Doch das eiserne schweigen was von seiner Liebe ausging sagte schon alles. Und da knickte der Sommersprossige endgültig ein.

„Okay... Aber NUR weil du willst, dass ich das mache..."

Er ließ seinen Freund noch etwas warten, bis er sich schlussendlich doch umdrehte. Der Blonde sah den Tänzer mahnend an, denn er hatte ihn mittlerweile ja auf die Bare gesetzt und er wollte erst immer wieder davon runter steigen. Doch nun drehte er sich nach dem Marco ihn endlich wieder ansah um und signalisierte somit, dass er sich nun behandeln lassen würde. Doch zu erst, war Law nun etwas ratlos. Weshalb er noch etwas dumm in der Gegend rum stand bis Marco ihn bat doch nach der Wunde zu sehen.

„Lass mal sehen." bat Law den schwarzhaarigen Tänzer. Dieser drehte ihm nach kurzen Murren die verletzte Kopfseite zu."Jap, eine schöne Platzwunde. Das geht schon wenn wir es nähen."

„Nähen? Scheiße nein, niemals!" protestiere Ace. Marco stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Okay, andere Lösung wäre, wenn wir es kleben, dann bleibt aber eine größere Narbe zurück, falls es dir egal ist, machen wir das so." Ace war still und schien zu überlegen. Marco besah ihn mit einem Blick der sagte 'Stell dich nicht so an, Ace'. Ace seufzte auf.

„Okay, kleben." zögerlich setzte er noch ein leises 'Bitte' ans Ende.

„Okay" damit fing Law an die Wunde zu desinfizieren. Nach dem sie gesäubert war holte er ein paar Klammerpflaster und fing an die Wunde zuzukleben. Über die Klammerpflaster klebte er noch behutsam ein größeres Pflaster, damit kein Schmutz in die Wunde kommen konnte.

„Die nächsten Tage nicht mit Wasser in Berührung kommen lassen. In drei Tagen kommst du noch mal , damit sich jemand die Wunde anschaut." der Arzt drehte sich um und lief zum Medikamentenschrank. Er holte ein paar Ibuprofen Tabletten aus dem Schrank und gab sie Marco.

„Davon kannst du drei mal am Tag eine nehmen, eine morgens, mittags und abends, falls du Schmerzen bekommst. Und glaub mir, das wird noch kommen. Bei Übelkeit und erbrechen kommt ihr sofort wieder her, okay? Heute und morgen bitte ausruhen." Law stand auf und ging an den Computer, öffnete ein Programm und fing an etwas zu tippen. Während er auf der Tastatur rumklapperte, stellte er ein paar Fragen über persönliche Daten ab,wie Beruf und ob welche Krankheiten vorlagen.

„Okay, ich protokolliere jetzt den Vorgang wie das alles passiet ist. Also, wie hast du dir diese Wunde zugezogen?" Hier hüllte sich Ace wieder in eisernes Schweigen. Denn es war wenn er so darüber nachdachte schon recht peinlich, dass er beim Training eingeschlafen war und somit von der Stange gerutscht war... Nur hier nahm dann Marco das Wort einfach wieder an sich und antwortete Law somit.

„Er hat heute Trainiert im Club, war an der Stange und ist dann irgendwann einfach eingeschlafen. Ja und das Resultat davon war, dann das er gefallen ist und mit dem Kopf zu erst aufgekommene war."

Nun musste der Schwarzhaarige Arzt sich gerade das Lachen verkneifen, da er es sich gerade bildlich vorstellte. Doch Ace hingegen fing an zu knurren. Denn diesem passte es gar nicht, dass scheinbar der Idiot der seinem kleinen Bruder weh tat, das hier auch noch Lustig fand.

Der Blonde hingegen fing nun da alles so weit geklärt war und seinem Liebsten nichts weiter passieren würde, an zu Lachen. Denn er ließ sich noch mal das Bild durch den Kopf gehen, wie sein Freund so richtig geschockt zu erst den Boden betrachtet hatte und dann ausgenockt wurde.

Und auch hier fand der Sommersprossige es in keinster Weise lustig, weshalb er seiner Liebe den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. Was wiederum Marco zum gequälten Luft Ausstoß trieb, da es ganz schön schmerzte.

Hier konnte sich der Verletzte ein vergnügtes schnauben nicht unterbinden. Denn das geschah Marco ganz recht! Wenn er sich schon über ihn lustig machte.

„Und wann genau war das?" war dann die sachliche Frage des Arztes. Das er somit die Streitigkeiten unterbinden konnte, hatte er auch gehofft. Denn es reichte, dass er nun den einen schon versorgen musste. Da wollte er nicht auch noch den zweiten versorgen müssen. Auch hier wollte Ace sich zu nichts äußern. Was dann halt wieder an seinem Freund hängen blieb.

„So gegen, 11- 11:30 Uhr in dem dreh rum." Da er nun so weit alles hatte, was er für das Protokoll brauchte, ließ er die beiden wissen, dass sie nun gehen konnten. Marco und Ace liefen auch schon auf die Tür zu, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich einfach strickt geweigert, sich noch weiter tragen zu lassen. Was dem Blonden zwar nicht passte, aber es doch nicht ändern konnte. So stand zu erst der Club Manager an der Tür und hielt sie für seinen Freund auf, dass dieser raus treten konnte. Doch dann ging ein Stocken durch den Tänzer und er blieb stehen. Zu erst waren die beiden anderen Anwesenden etwas ratlos. Doch dann schwante Marco übles denn sein Freund hatte angefangen zu grinsen. Und das Grinsen war keines der Gutmütigen. Nein, es wirkte eher irgendwie abgebrüht und hinterlistig. Dazu passend war dann auch dessen Stimmlage.

„Sag mal, Law?"

Der angesprochene bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, er solle aufpassen was er nun tat. Doch da er höflich erzogen wurde, ließ er ein ´Ja´ verlauten.

Nur Sekunden danach bereute er seine Entscheidung. Denn er wurde mit einem Gesichtsausdruck gemustert der jedem Angst einflössen würde. Ace hatte sich nämlich umgedreht.

„Nun, kannst du mir dann bitte etwas erklären...?"


	19. Vorfreude

Ace lag brav auf der Couch, sein kleiner Bruder in der Kühe brühte er den Tee auf. Als er ihn übergab versprach er seinem Bruder, dass er ihm etwas zu Essen machen würde. Eifrig band er sich eine Schürze um und holte einen Topf aus dem Schrank. Er wollte seinem kranken Bruder Porridge machen, denn das war etwas leichtes, was Ruffy gut kochen konnte. Er nahm sich eine Tasse und fing an abzumessen: eine Tasse Haferflocken und eine Tasse Milch, 1 TL Zucker und etwas Zimt. Das alles verrührte er auf der Kochstelle zu einem heißen Brei. Ruffy schöpfte etwas aus dem Topf auf einen tiefen Teller und streute Zimtzucker über den Brei und brachte es zusammen mit einem Löffel zu seinem kranken Bruder. Der Sommersprossige wiederum, freute sich extrem darüber. Er mochte es einfach, wenn sich sein kleiner, absolut niedlicher Bruder um ihn sorgte und ihn versorgte. Ace versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen, doch musste er stockend sich setzen, durch die Schmerzen die von der Platzwunde her rührten. Weshalb das Grinsen Ruffy´s schnell verschwand und einem besorgten Blick wich. Denn er mochte es gar nicht, wenn einer seiner starken, großen Brüder verletzt war. Und es diesen somit schlecht ging.

Er machte sich immer viel zu schnell und viel zu viele Sorgen. So ging er um den Tisch herum und half seinem Bruder sich richtig hin zu setzen. Der es zwar nur mit Widerwillen sich gefallen ließ, aber merkte, dass er noch ewig brauchen würde, wenn er es weiterhin alleine versuchen würde. Und wenn man mal ehrlich war, wer würde denn gerne sein Essen kalt essen? Ace zumindest nicht. Der bevorzugte es doch lieber warm, wenn auch nicht kochend heiß, aber warm musste es mindestens sein. Mit einem „Danke dir, Ruffy." nahm er den heißen Brei an sich und fing an ihn langsam zu essen.

Zu erst gemächlich, doch mit der Zeit immer schneller werdend, schaufelte er den Inhalt in sich. Es schmeckte ihm auch mal wieder ausgezeichnet, auch wenn es nichts großes war. Als er fertig damit war, sah er seinen kleinen, unschuldigen Bruder wieder mit einem Dackelblick an, weshalb dieser wieder grinsen musste. Denn er wusste genau was bei Ace im Kopf vor sich ging.

„Noch eine Portion bitte" er hielt seinem kleinen Bruder den leergekratzten Teller hin. Ruffy nahm ihn entgegen und füllte nochmal nach. Auch diesen Teller verschlang der ältere förmlich komplett.

„Danke" sagte er erneut und gab Ruffy den leeren Teller. Er musste gähnen.

„Ich lass dich jetzt ein bisschen in Ruhe schlafen. Ruh dich aus, du brauchst das." meinte Ruffy und fing an in der Küche den Abwasch zu machen. Nach einiger Zeit klingelte bei ihm das Telefon und er ging ran.

„Hallo?" fragte Ruffy.

„Hey Ruffy, ich bins, Zoro. Ich wollt mal anrufen und fragen wie es nun aussieht."

Zu erst etwas neben der Spur fragte er: „Was?" Wo nur ein leichtes Lachen aus dem Lautsprecher drang, da es so typisch Ruffy war. Und mit immer noch einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen antwortete ihm sein bester Freund.

„Na wann treffen wir uns denn nun am Samstag? Wegen des Shoppens?" Und da machte es dann auch endlich Klick bei Ruffy.

„Naja ich hätte gedacht so gegen 10 Uhr?" Kam es eher fragend anstatt Aussage mäßig.

„Okay, super. Treffen wir uns dann bei Sabos Geschäft? Oder willst du, dass ich dich abhole und wir dort dann zusammen hinfahren?"

„Mir wäre es recht wenn du mich abholst hehe." lachte Ruffy auf. Es freute ihn sehr, dass der Grünhaarige sich um ihn kümmerte.

Danach, als alles abgesprochen war, meinte Zoro nun, dass seine Pause nun zu Ende sei und er weiter arbeiten müsse. Weswegen dann hiermit das Gespräch beendet wurde, nach dem sie sich noch herzlichst voneinander verabschiedet hatten.

Nach dem er seine Handy nun wieder weg legen konnte machte er sich daran den Abwasch zu beenden, dass er schnell wieder zu Ace ins Wohnzimmer kam, denn er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um seinen großen Bruder.

Nun hatte er es endlich geschafft das Geschirr zu spülen und zu trocknen, weshalb er es noch schnell weg stellte, wo es auch hin gehörte und dann noch mal einen Tee für seinen liebsten Ace aufsetzte.

„Ace, ich hab dir einen Tee gemacht" trällerte Ruffy und ging mit der heißen Tasse zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er bekam keine Antwort. Sein Bruder war eingeschlafen.

Zoro PoV

„Hey, Kid" Zoro schaute sich in der Werkstatt nach dem Rothaarigen um. Er fand ihn unter einem Auto an dem er rumwerkelte.  
„Was ist?" fragte er leicht genervt.

„Ich habe grade mit Ruffy gesprochen" Kids Mine hellte sich schlagartig auf.

„Was gibt's?"

„Wir treffen uns am Samstag um 10 Uhr an der Boutique." Kid nickte zustimmen. Gut, er würde früher kommen um auf Ruffy zu warte, damit er einen guten Eindruck machen konnte. Innerlich freute sich der Rothaarige sehr auf das gemeinsame Shoppen, auch wenn Zoro dabei war.

So machten sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit die sie noch zu erledigen hatten, dass sie Samstags dicht machen konnten.

Der Freitag verging wie im Flug. Zoro und Kid waren voll beschäftigt Auto zu reparieren, Law hatte alle Hände voll zu tun in der Notaufnahme und Ace musste sich daheim erholen und wurde rundum von Ruffy liebevoll versorgt.


	20. Besorgnis

Marco & Ace & Law Pov

Es schwante Law nichts sonderlich erfreutes, denn irgendwie wirkte der Sommersprossige viel zu freundlich mit seiner Frage. Was ihn stutzig werden ließ, und doch nickte er und brummte ein ´Ja´. Was der andere als Aufforderung ansah und zu sprechen ansetzte. Marco wiederum graute es, denn er konnte sich schon denken, in welche Richtung das Gespräch führen würde. Und er sollte mir seiner Anmahne recht behalten.  
„Naja, könntest du mir etwas erklären?"  
War die zuckersüße Aussage von Ace. Weshalb die Gänsehaut von dem Arzt nur noch schlimmer wurde.  
„Ja wenn ich es kann, werde ich es dir erklären."  
„WAS SOLL DIESER VERDAMMTE SCHEISS DEN DU MIT MEINEM BRUDER ABZIEHST!? Wer hat dir in dein Gehirn geschissen, dass du denkst, dass du mit so was durch kommst? Warum küsst du ihn, und das auch noch vor uns wo du doch weißt, dass du bald heiratest? Und du machst dem Kleinen auch noch Hoffnung wo keine existiert. Wieso willst du mit ihm spielen du gehirnamputiertes Arschloch? Kannst du mir das bitte mal erklären?" Okay, Marco war recht erstaunt von seinem Freund, denn auch wenn er ausfallend geworden war, so war er doch recht ruhig geblieben. Denn er hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass der Arzt sich nun selber von seinen Kollegen verarzten lassen müsste. Doch es schien das Ace ausnahmsweise auch mal sein Hirn einschaltete und vernünftig war. Was doch recht selten bei diesem vorkam. Law hingegen wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wusste doch selbst noch nicht genau, warum er das getan hatte. Er wollte einfach nur den Kleinen küssen und am besten nie wieder los lassen. Gut er konnte sich schon denken weswegen, aber das konnte auch nicht sein. Denn das würde ja bedeuten, dass er nicht auf Frauen sondern auf Männer stand. Es vergingen gefühlte Stunden für Ace, bis sein Gegenüber seinen Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. Es schien scheinbar so, als ob dieser selbst um Worte rang, um das zu erklären. Was wiederum dafür sorgte, dass sie diese hässliche Wutader an dem Sommersprossigen seiner Stirn bildete. Und bevor es doch noch eskalierte, nahm der Blonde, der bisher nur daneben gestanden hatte, das Wort an sich.  
„Was er damit meint, warum sorgst du dafür, dass der Kleine sich in dich verliebt, wenn du doch heiraten willst?" Ganz erstarrt und geschockt, sah der Tätowierte die beiden an. Hatte er da richtig gerade gehört? Ging es Ruffy etwa genauso wie ihm?

Konnte das denn wahr sein? Aber irgendwas daran ließ ihn stutzig werden. Denn es schien ihm einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und doch wollte er dieser dahin geworfenen Aussage Glauben schenken. Denn das würde zumindest heißen das es nicht nur ihm so ging, und er vielleicht doch recht gute Chancen hatte.  
Und er wollte auch einfach daran glauben. Law selbst hatte sich mittlerweile dazu entschlossen doch nicht weiter sich zu sträuben, denn er wusste ganz genau weswegen der Kleine ihm so durch den Kopf spukte.  
Hingegen Marco und Ace sahen das komische Mimikspiel von Law etwas befremdet an. Sie konnten sich darauf keinen Reim machen, weswegen der andere sich gerade so komisch verhielt. Zu erst war er geschockt, dann schien er begriffen zu haben, was die beiden ihm gesagt hatten, und dann fing er an wie so ein genmanipuliertes Etwas zu strahlen. Dazu kam, dass kurz darauf Law sich wieder bewegte auf den anderen Schwarzhaarigen im Raum zu lief und diesen in seine Arme zog. Der Sommersprossige war komplett verwirrt über das verhalten von dem Arzt weswegen er zu erst gar nicht reagierte. Und als der angehende Bräutigam dann von dem Bruder ab ließ grinste er ihn an und sprach.  
„Danke für diese Information... Ich bin dir überaus dankbar dafür Ace."  
Mit der Aussage hingegen konnten die beiden erst recht nichts anfangen, weshalb ein recht intelligentes ´HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ´ von seitens Ace kam.  
Marco schien auch hier wieder etwas schneller von Begriff zu sein, weshalb er den Tätowierten an dessen Arm zu sich zog, dass er noch etwas dazu sagen konnte.  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, das du ernsthaft was von dem Kleinen willst?" War die sachliche und doch recht schlicht gestellte Frage. Law drehte seinen Kopf nun erst in seine Richtung und sah ihn an. Und auch hier konnte er sich das Grinsen was sie seiner Meinung nach in seinem Gesicht fest gebrannt hatte nicht unterdrücken. Da er aber nicht wirklich antwortete fuchtelte nun der Blonde mit seiner Hand vor der Gesicht des Gefragten herum was diesen wieder aus seiner Starre befreite.  
Und nicht lange danach antwortete er auch endlich.  
„Ob man es glauben will oder nicht... Ja Marco! Ich kann nur sagen, ja." Okay Mind-Break, für Ace und Marco war hier nun angesagt. Denn irgendwie hatten sie mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Der große Bruder wollte das nicht wirklich glauben weswegen er ansetzen wollte um zu widersprechen, wo er aber netterweise wieder davon abgehalten wurde von seinem geliebten.  
„Lass stecken Ace! Ob es wahr ist können wir noch herausfinden. Denn du sollst jetzt mit nach Hause und dich ausruhen. Und so wie ich deinen lieben Kleinen Bruder kenne, wird er gleich zu dir nach Hause eilen um dich zu pflegen." Nun gut, da hatte er einen Punkt wodurch sich der Temperamentvolle doch beruhigen ließ. Denn allein die Vorstellung, dass sein unschuldiger lieblicher Bruder sich um ihn kümmern würde, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Und hier war nun Law auf der Seite der neidischen Leute. Denn klar, er gönnte es den beiden Brüdern sich zu haben, und doch würde er auch gerne von dem Tänzer umsorgt werden.  
Doch bevor sie nun endgültig weg waren, drehte sich der anwesende Tänzer um und sah den Arzt giftig an.  
„Wehe! Ich glaub dir das hier jetzt einfach mal und du denkst nur im entferntesten daran meinen Kkeinen, geliebten Bruder zu verletzten! Dann Gnade dir Gott, ich aber nicht!"  
Das war nun absolut das letzte Wort was von dem verletzten Schwarzhaarigen kam, bevor er weg war.  
Law hingegen musste sich jetzt erst mal hinsetzen, denn es wurde ihm gerade zu viel. Nicht das er sich nicht freuen würde oder so. Doch erst hatte er befürchtet das er zur Schnecke gemacht werden würde und dann bekam er so etwas gesagt, was seinen Herzrhythmus komplett aus den Fugen geraten ließ.  
Doch nicht lange konnte er das Hochgefühl erleben, denn bald kam schon der nächste Notfall herein. Weshalb er sich so weitestgehend mit der Arbeit ablenken konnte.

Ruffy Pov

Ruffy hingegen hatte einen Anruf von Bon-Chan bekommen, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Bruder Ace von seinen Freund ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Deshalb keine 2 Minuten später hatte er es versucht bei Ace auf dem Handy, wo aber keiner Abnahm. Das Spiel betrieb er noch einige Zeit, denn er hatte heute frei gehabt und war deswegen nicht mit im Club gewesen.  
Nach einer halben Stunde, was sie für den Kleinen wie unzählige Stunden angefühlt hatte, fiel diesem ein, dass Marco ja mit dabei war, weshalb er sich nun entschloss bei diesem mal anzurufen und dort sein Glück zu versuchen jemanden zu erreichen.  
Und scheinbar war diese Idee nicht ganz so dumm, wie die seinen Bruder direkt an zu rufen, denn bei Marco nahm jemand nach kurzer Zeit des Klingelns ab.  
„Ja?", meldete sich auch die Stimme des Blonden.  
„Verdammt was ist los? Wo seid ihr? Und wie geht es vor allem Ace!?"  
Marco musste mehrfach nachfragen, da Ruffy scheinbar nicht die Absicht hatte auch nur ansatzweise gesittet und langsam zu fragen. Nein es musste alles schnell gehen, weshalb er auch nur sich denken konnte war der Kleine Quertreiber wollte.  
„Mensch Ruffy! Ich versteh nur die Hälfte. Du redest zu schnell und zu undeutlich:"  
Endlich schien auch Ruffy kapiert zu haben, was Marco von ihm wollte, denn er fing an noch einmal von vorne anzufangen.  
„Marco, ich will doch nur wissen wie es Ace geht und wo ihr seid."  
Ließ er dann auch endlich verständlich verlauten. Und der Blonde am Telefon konnte auch endlich dann vernünftig antworten.  
„Wir sind gleich zu Hause. Also es schiente schlimmer zu sein wie es wirklich ist. Mach dir keinen großen Kopf." Damit schien das Gespräch beendet, weshalb der Blonde einfach wieder auflegte. Ruffy hingegen ärgerte das gerade extrem, weshalb er auf seine unschuldige Naive weise anfing vor sich hin zu fluchen. Was für Außenstehende wahrscheinlich eher niedlich als alles andere wirkte.  
Doch es war ihm im Grunde egal, was andere von ihm hielten. Er war er, und das würde er auch bleiben! Nur er schaltete auch mal sein Gehirn ein, denn es viel ihm wieder ein das die beiden ja gleich zu Hause sein würden. So kam es das er sich in die Wohnung der beiden begab um dort schon mal einen Tee für seinen Bruder und einen Kaffee für dessen Freund aufzusetzen. Gut, dass die beiden immer mehr als genug dieser beiden Sachen vorrätig hatten. Denn so konnte er den geliebten Früchtetee für seinen Bruder aufbrühen und sich nebenbei auch gleich an den Kaffee für dessen liebsten zu machen. Es dauerte dadurch wirklich nicht mehr lange und die beiden, besser gesagt der eine kam durch die Tür gelaufen. Und der andere wurde durch die Tür getragen, man sah auch gleich das es Ace nicht passte das er durch die Gegend getragen wurde. Seiner Meinung nach war er alt und Gros genug um alleine zu laufen! Auch wenn er gerade einen Platzwunde am Kopf hatte. Er war doch kein Kleines Baby mehr das man bemuttern musste. Dazu, wenn ihn einer bemuttern sollte, dann war das Ruffy und nicht sein geliebter. Denn mit seinem Geliebten wollte er andere Dinge anstellen als so etwas! Und wie auf den Punkt genau kam nun Ruffy herbei gerannt und somit auf die zwei zu.  
„Oh Ace, was hast du denn gemacht? Was ist denn genau passiert? Und wie geht es dir denn?"  
Im Gegensatz zu Marco konnte er das schnelle Reden seines Bruders verstehen. Denn er Antwortete auf alle Fragen des Kleineren.  
„Naja beim Training bin ich an der Stange abgerutscht und scheinbar hab ich mir dabei eine Platzwunde am Kopf zugezogen. Und wie es mir geht? Naja ich würde sagen durchwachsen. Denn ich hab Kopfweh und so wie der Arzt meinte eine scheinbare Gehirn Erschütterung. Mit der ich nicht spaßen sollte, und mich deswegen nach Hause begeben sollte wo ich mich hinlegen soll. Laut Aussage des Arztes zumindest." Er wollte noch weiter sprechen, als er aber von Ruffy unterbrochen wurde, der meinte, dass der Arzt wisse was er tut und dass Ace auf diesen hören solle. Der gescholtene dachte bei sich selbst, ´wenn der wüsste wer der Arzt war, würde er das erst recht sagen!´.  
„Ich hab auch deinen Lieblingstee gemacht. Also wenn du dich brav auf die Couch legst, bring ich ihn dir." Ja, das war etwas womit Ace leben konnte. Denn sein kleiner Bruder konnte nicht viel Kochen und  
im Allgemeinen zubereiten, aber wenn er etwas konnte dann war es herausragend gut. Er dachte still und heimlich erneut mal wieder darüber nach, weshalb er sich so oft auf die Saufgelagen mit dem Besten Freund des Kleineren einließ. Denn das versprach dann immer ein unglaublich leckeres Frühstück von Ruffy gekocht zu bekommen. Daher knurrte er noch einmal, was seinem Kerl signalisierte, dass er sich nun zur Couch bringen lassen würde. Marco hingehend musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er konnte sich schon denken, weshalb Ace das nun zulassen würde. Und doch, auf der anderen Seite konnte er seinen Freund verstehen. Denn auch ihm schmeckte immer was der Jüngste der vier zubereitete. Auch wenn das nicht gerade sehr viel war. Während Ace zur Couch getragen wurde, rannte Ruffy schnell in die Küche um den Kaffee und den Tee zu hohlen. Mit beidem bewaffnet machte er sich auf zu seinem verletzten Bruder.


	21. Outfits Teil 1

Es war Samstag früh. Ruffy stand im Bad und machte sich fertig, dass wenn Zoro ihn abholen kam, er nicht aussah, als ob er gerade erst aufgestanden wäre. Er nahm etwas Gel und verrieb es in seine Haare und frisierte sich. Er lächelte sein Spiegelbild an. Er freute sich schon, dass er Law wiedersehen würde. Auf den Kaffeeteufel freute er sich auch. Denn dieser wird ja heute bei dem Shopping Trip auch mit von der Partie sein. Da er ja schon duschen war und sich angezogen hatte, konnte er nach dem er seine Haare fertig hatte dann gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Wo er aber nur durch lief, denn er wollte in die Küche gehen und schon mal alles vorbereiten, für das Frühstück von sich und Zoro. Denn das mussten sie eindeutig tun. Denn er kannte sich ja und wusste somit, dass es ein verdammt langer Tag werden würde. Wenn er Shoppen ging, dann kam man nie unter 7 Stunden weg.

Und daher hatte sein bester Freund ihm auch noch einmal eine SMS geschickt, dass er doch so freundlich sein solle und für Frühstück sorgen sollte. Also machte sich Ruffy an die Arbeit in der Küche ein paar Sandwiches zuzubereiten. Die Toastbrotränder schnitt er ab und legte alles schön auf Teller hin.

Da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Der Schwarzhaarige Tänzer ging zu ihr und öffnete sie. Er grinste den Günhaarigen an.

„Da bist du ja, grade rechtzeitig. Ich hab die Sandwiches schon hergerichtet." Zoro erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Gut" So gingen sie beide erst einmal in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich nun auf die Couch setzten um zu essen. Erneut staunte Zoro nicht schlecht über die Menge, die der Kleine zubereitet hatte. Nach dem sie fertig waren mit essen, wobei das meiste von Ruffy verdrückt wurde, sprach er noch mal das der Grünhaarige doch noch kurz warten sollte, da er schnell seinen Geldbeutel holen gehen würde. Und das er noch schnell an einer Bank vorbei müsse, wegen Geld holen.

Hier dachte Zoro mal wieder, wie typisch das doch von dem kleinen Querulanten war. Alles fertig planen aber eines der wichtigsten Dinge dann doch vergessen. Was hier 'Geld' hieß.

So machten sich die beiden auf zur nächsten Bank zu gelangen. Als Ruffy eine ordentliche Summe Geld abgehoben hatte fuhren sie zu Sabos Geschäft. Vor der Ladentür warteten sie auf Law und Kid. Zoro und Ruffy waren überpünktlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sich Zoro einige Male verfahren hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit des Wartens kam Law mit einem Sportwagen vorgefahren.

„Hey Law" begrüßte der junge Tänzer mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen den Chirurgen.

Zoro nickte nur zu dem anderen, somit war seine Begrüßung dann auch erledigt. Es war noch viertel vor 10, als dann der Mercedes von Kid um die Ecke bog und mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen kam. Dabei dachten Zoro und Law sich das gleiche: Was für ein Angeber... musste natürlich mal wieder vollkommen übertreiben. Das auch ja jeder wusste, dass er da war. Der Rothaarige stieg aus nach dem er geparkt hatte und drückte auf den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung.

Dann sah er erst mal die anderen, auf der anderen Straßen Seite. Nur störte ihn scheinbar ein Faktor. Denn er sah Law recht giftig an. Er hatte ja noch nicht gewusst, dass dieser auch beim Shoppen dabei war. Er überquerte die Straße und wurde auch gleich recht stürmisch vom kleinen Tänzer begrüßt.

„Kaffeeteufel!" rief er dabei und umarmte diesen auch gleich noch. Der Rothaarige ließ dies auch mit sich machen.

Hingegen grummelte der Kinnbartträger etwas in diesen, was niemand hörte oder verstand. Zoro merkte sofort, dass Law eifersüchtige Blicke auf Kid und Ruffy warf. Wieso umarmte er den Rothaarigen, aber ihn nicht? Hatte er den anderen mehr lieb als ihn? Hatten sie sich auch geküsst, so wie Law es mit Ruffy getan hatte? Waren sie noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen? Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen, damit niemand bemerkte was in ihm vor sich ging.

Doch ganz ungesehen sollte es nicht bleiben, denn der beste Freund des kleinen hatte diese Geste sehr wohl aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen. Da er ja für sich selbst beschlossen hatte heute extrem ein Auge auf den Arzt zu haben, wenn er in der Nähe von Ruffy war.

Nach dem dann auch der Hüne losgelassen wurde, kam dieser dann auf Zoro zu und begrüßte ihn wie immer mit ihrem Handschlag und an die Schulter ran ziehen. Genauso wie seine andere Hand auf dessen Rücken drei mal zu Klopfen. Danach drehte er sich zu dem Tätowierten um, um diesen auch etwas zwingen zu begrüßen auch wenn es ihm ganz und gar nicht passten, dass er auch hier war.

„Hey"

„Hey" antwortete Law etwas zerknirscht. Zwar waren die beiden Freunde, aber im Moment war Kid in Laws Jagdgebiet eingedrungen. Und das konnte Law nicht haben.

„Na Kurpfuscher? Wie kommst das du auch hier bist? Hat deine Verlobte dir Ausgang gegeben?"

Das solche Sticheleien von dem größeren kamen, war ihm irgendwie klar gewesen.

„Wieso sollte sie mir Ausgang gewähren? Meinste nicht, dass ich alt genug bin um zu wissen wo ich hin gehe und wo nicht? Und das gleiche könnt ich dich fragen, du Hobbybastler. Musst du nicht heute in deiner Werkstatt an irgendetwas basteln? Etwas, dass danach dann doch wieder kaputt geht?"

Zoro hingegen verdrehte nur die Augen. Das war so typisch für diese beiden...

Scheinbar hatten sie nämlich recht, was ihren Chef betraf. Denn der hatte es scheinbar auch auf den Tänzer abgesehen. So war dem Grünhaarigen Mechaniker klar, dass dieser Tag verdammt lange werden würde...

„Seid ihr bereit?" fragte Ruffy einfach dazwischen und ignorierte völlig das was die beiden eben gesagt hatten. Was Law nämlich nicht wusste, war, dass er Law nur zu gerne umarmt hätte. Seine Nähe und Wärme spüren. Seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Was würde Ruffy nicht alles dafür tun? Kid und Law lächelten ihn beide an und stimmten ihm sofort zu, dass sie bereit wären. Auch Zoro klinkte sich hier nun ein.

„Na auf geht's."Als sie in der Boutique waren, kam auch gleich ein Blonder Kerl mit Narbe im Gesicht auf sie zu. Kid beäugte ihn etwas skeptisch. Dieser ging geradeswegs auf Ruffy zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Na Kleiner? Wie geht´s dir heute morgen?" Worauf der Tänzer nur meinte das es ihm fantastisch ging. Dass er satt war und bereit zum Shoppen wäre, woraufhin nur ein Lachen geschenkt bekam und er mitteilte, das es ihn freuen würde. Zoro ging dann zu dem Kerl rüber und gab ihm die Hand und wurde ebenfalls gefragt wie es ihm denn ginge. Auch hier wurde nur gesagt ´gut´. Und dann lief auch noch Law auf den Kerl zu, gab ihm die Hand und fragte anders herum, wie es denn ihm ging. Hier bekam der Schwarzhaarige die Antwort das alles bestens war, und er sich freute das Ruffy so viel Unterstützung beim Shoppen dabei hatte.

Der Rothaarige fühlte sich leicht vergessen, im einen Augenblick. Doch dann kam der Blonde auf ihn zu reichte ihm seine Hand und stellte sich vor.

„Hi ich bin Sabo. Ruffy´s älterer Bruder."

Nun war es an Kid sich vorzustellen war mit einem einsilbigen ´Kid´ abgetan wurde. Und es war dem Bruder des Kleinen auch egal, ob dieser sich richtig vorstellte oder nicht.

Nur es wurmte Kid, denn scheinbar kannte Law den Blonden. Und er wüsste nur zu gerne woher.

Nur kurze Zeit später drehte Sabo sich wieder zu Law herum und fragte ihn, ob er denn am Mittwoch noch gut nach Hause gekommen war. Oder ob er sich nicht doch vielleicht etwas passiert gewesen war. Das konnte der Arzt nur verneinen. Denn ihm war ja nichts zu gestoßen. Dann sah Law die leichte Zornesader an der Schläfe des Blonden und musste willkürlich hart schlucken. Das verhieß nichts gutes. Das dachte sich auch gleichzeitig Zoro, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war, wenn der Bruder seines besten Freundes schon so leicht sauer zu sein schien, musste irgendetwas passiert sein was er noch nicht wusste.

Er musste später mal nachfragen, nahm er sich vor. Leicht zögerlich fragte er vorsichtig, wie es denn Ace so ginge und ob er sich auch gut daheim erhole. Darauf antwortete Ruffy.

„Ja, ihm geht's schon viel besser. Er versucht heute auch noch vorbei zu schauen." meinte er strahlend. Wenig später wurde Ruffy aber stutzig, als er gerade an eines der Regale gegangen war, um nach Kleidung zu gucken. Woher wusste Law das von Ace? Hatte er etwas gesagt und es vergessen gehabt?

Hmmm nein. Er hatte eindeutig nichts gesagt. Fragend warf er einen Blick zu seinem großen Bruder. Aber er schien ihn zu ignorieren. Schulterzuckend drehte sich Ruffy wieder zu den Kleiderständern und Regalen zu. Auch Law und Kid schauten im Laden hin und her, fanden manch obszöne Sachen, bei denen sie sich fragten ob das überhaupt noch Klamotten waren und nicht irgendwelche Kleiderfetzen. Manche Klamotten bestanden aus durchsichtigem Stoff, andere aus Lack und Leder. Andere bestanden größtenteils aus Netz. Was so ziemlich neben den Ledersachen war. Und genau in dieser Ecke war nun Ruffy angelangt.

Ja gut, Law und Kid hatten schon am Anfang gesehen das der kleine recht viel Lack und Leder trug, zumindest im Club. Aber das er gerade dort hin gehen würde, hatten sie nicht gedacht. Sein Bruder war auch immer hinter ihm um zu beobachten was der Kleine nun genau machte.

Ruffy hatte sich mittlerweile einen ganzen Arm voller Kleidungsstücke ausgesucht und schleppte seine Beute mit zur Umkleide. In die er sich verzog. Zoro bedeutete Kid und Law ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie zu einer Couch, neben der auch ein Spiegel stand.

„Hier können wir warten." Er schmiss sich selber auf die alte Ledercouch. „Denn das wird jetzt einige Zeit dauern, bis er wieder heraus kommt. Glaubt mir." Damit setzten sich die beiden anderen auch zu Zoro auf die Couch. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den drei Jungs, unangenehme Stille. Man konnte nur das rascheln von Klamotten hören, also wie Ruffy sich in die Hautengen Klamotten rein zwängte.

Einige Zeit später bewegte sich der Vorhang der Umkleide zum ersten mal und Ruffy trat heraus. Die drei Shopping-Begleiter genauso wie sein Bruder, mussten erst einmal schlucken. Denn der Tänzer sah mal wieder umwerfend aus. Zwar ohne Schmuck und Schuhe, aber dennoch einwandfrei.

Er trug wieder Katzenohren in schwarz die aber bei diesen eine rosa Fell Applikation hatten was das Innenleben der Ohren darstellen sollte. Dazu ein Sweatshirt, dass auf der einen Seite auf der Schulter lag und der anderen Seite in Höhe des Oberarmes war, an diesem war auch noch ein etwas breiterer Träger befestigt der über die Schulter nach hinten führte. Das Shirt war recht schlicht gehalten, es war nur quer gestreift. Doch zur Taille wurde es enger so das es an ihm anlag. Der Gürtel war schwarz gehalten mit silbernen Ösen. Die Hose war, wie man es vermuten konnte eine Hüfthose in schwarzem Leder, das sich perfekt an seine Kurven schmiegte. An den Hosentaschen waren Pailletten angebracht, die silbern funkelten. Zum Fuß hin war sie etwas weiter ausgestellt, was einen an eine Schlaghose erinnerte. Ruffy stellte sich vor die Anwesenden und fragte sie, was sie denn davon hielten. Nur Zoro konnte gleich reagieren und meinte zu dem Tänzer, dass er sich doch erst einmal um sich selbst drehen solle, so dass sie ihn auch von hinten sehen konnten.

Das tat er dann auch und man erblickte wieder einen Katzenschwanz hinter ihm her wackeln. Doch hier sah man, dass er am Gürtel befestigt war. Hier konnte sich Kid ein anerkennendes Pfeifen nicht verkneifen. Und auch von Law kam ein gehauchtes ´wow´.

Da sich Ruffy umgedreht hatte, sah er sich im Spiegel, und musterte sich kritisch. Irgendwie wollte es ihm zwar gefallen, aber nicht für den Club, denn dafür fand er es etwas zu schlicht gehalten.

„Steht dir gut" kam es von Zoro „Aber für die Bühne etwas zu einfach finde ich, damit bekommst du nicht all zu viele Scheinchen." Stimmt ja, mit den Outfits verdiente er sich praktisch kleine extra Geldscheine. Das durfte nicht vergessen werden. Auch Kid stimmte ihm zu.

„Das steht dir echt super gut, aber eher vielleicht privat?" Law sagte gar nichts, er starrte einfach auf den kleinen Tänzer, der sich immer noch selber kritisch ansah.

„Okay, da habt ihr recht. Nächstes Outfit." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in der Kabine und machte sich dran das zweite Outfit anzuziehen. Kaum war Ruffy hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden, da ließen Kid und Law einen langen Seufzer aus. Der Kleine sah einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus! Dann sahen sie sich an und wollten sich am liebsten mit Blicken töten, weshalb Zoro nun aufstand und etwas zu Trinken holte. Denn das wollte er sich gerade nicht geben. Das brauchte er auch nicht.

Er kam mit einer Flasche Wasser und drei Gläsern zurück, was die beiden Kontrahenten zum verdutzt aufsehen brachte. Man hörte immer wieder etwas rascheln. Dann kam Ruffy´s Arm kurz aus der Kabine raus und hängte mit einer Routine die Kleider neben der Kabine auf die Stange, und dann verschwand der Arm auch schon wieder. Und das Geraschel ging erneut los. Auch hier dauerte es wieder ca. 10 Minuten bis der Kleine aus der Kabine trat, um sich den anderen zu präsentieren. Hier mischte sich auch Sabo nun ein, der meinte das Ruffy sich gefälligst gleich wieder um zu ziehen hatte, da dies zu aufreizend war.

Doch der gescholtene schob nur seine Schmolllippe nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Denn sein jetziges Outfit bestand auf einer Lack Hotpants, die grau war und an der linken Seite noch rot-blaue Einsätze mit Ketten in Silber, die sich wie x durch Ösen geführt wurde und somit leicht klimperten. Der Gürtel dabei war auch wieder schwarz gehalten mit blauer Umrandung und blauen Ösen. Einer blauen Schnalle zum Schließen auf der ein Strohhut abgebildet war, und hier reihten sich auch wieder feine silberne Kettchen entlang die immer einen halb Bogen machten und dann befestigt zu sein am Gürtel. Auch hatte er rechts einen kleinen Bommel wo zwei Quasten befestigt waren, die auch rot und blau waren. Am rechten Bein hatte er auch noch zwei in schwarz gehaltene gürtelähnliche Riemen die sich um sein Bein schlangen. Das Oberteil hingegen wussten sie nicht ob sie es als solches betiteln sollten oder doch eher Fetzen nennen sollten. Denn am Bund der Hose, noch mal erwähnt es waren Hüfthosen in Hotpants Version, überlagerten sich recht und links Art Dreiecke die in grau gehalten waren, und noch etwas hoch gingen bis zum Bauchnabel ca..

Es war auch in der Mitte zusammen geknöpft und in der Mitte auch wieder ein wenig von Bauch zeigte, da es schräg zueinander zusammen lief. Dann sah man ein wenig vom gut durchtrainierten Bauches Ruffy´s, dann ging es auch wieder weiter mit dem Oberteil. Hier war es ebenso wie beim unteren Teil, dass es in der Mitte ein wenig schräg zueinander verlief und mittig zusammen geknöpft werden konnte. Es führte auch nach rechts und links zum Rückenteil. Auch hier war dann wieder ein kleiner Spalt von Haut zu sehen, wo der letzte teil des Kleidungstückes folgte. Dies war etwas anders aufgebaut in der Mitte als die beiden anderen Teile davon.

Denn hier lief es nicht schräg ineinander sondern einfach quer, so das man 2 Knöpfe erkennen konnte. Auch war die graue Umrandung etwas anders als bei den anderen 2. denn hier waren es kleine Dreiecke die sich aneinander reihten. Und das scheinbar auf der Vorderseite ringsum. Die Knöpfe des Oberteiles waren in rot und blau abwechselnd gehalten, passend zur Hose. Der ausschnitt war recht tief gehalten der endete in Höhe des Solarplexus und ging ca. bis zur Mitte des Halses. Und war hier aufgestellt. Auch verlief noch einmal von den Schultern her ein riesiges x das in der Mitte an einem Ring befestigt war und mit kleinen Clips geöffnet werden konnte. Es war auch wieder das Lederband, das dazwischen verband in blau, das endete etwas unterhalb des zweiten Teiles des Oberteils. Es waren auch mehrere graue Schnörkeleien am Kragen des Oberteils aufgedruckt was ihm einen schönen Flair verpasste. Dann an den Oberarmen waren reifähnliche Umrandungen, die mit kleinen Kettchen wieder mit dem Oberteil befestigt waren, so dass man sah, dass sie auch dazu gehörten. Hier waren auch die Verschnörkelungen zu sehen wie am Kragen. Und zu guter Letzt hatte er so was wie Handgelenkschoner um. Sie waren auch wieder in schwarz und grau gehalten mit Verzierungen. Und darunter Rote Tücher, die weise Verzierungen aufwiesen. Zoro Pfiff einmal und nun war ihm die Aufmerksamkeit von Ruffy gewiss und er malte Kreise in die Luft die dem Kleinen signalisierte das er sich umzudrehen hatte, dass er sein Urteil fällen konnte.

Er tat auch wie er gebeten wurde und so sah man auch das Rückenteil. Hier waren Engelsflügel in Silber eingedruckt die glänzten. Und es lag auch wieder so verdammt eng an seinem Körper an.

„Wow" hauchte Law. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Auch Kid konnte anfangs nichts äußern. Als sich Law wieder gefangen hatte legte sich langsam ein roter Schimmer um seine Nase. Der kleine war einfach nur atemberaubend und sexy. Damit würde er viele Extrascheinchen verdienen wenn er auf der Bühne seinen knackigen Arsch schwang. Dieser Meinung schien auch Zoro zu sein, denn er brummte nur ein zustimmendes 'mhm' und nickte mit dem Kopf. Genauso wie er einen Kreis formte mit seinen Fingern und diese in die Luft hob.

Auch wenn er ihnen den Rücken zu drehte so konnte Ruffy das durch den Spiegel vor sich ganz deutlich erkennen. Und er musste seinem besten freund recht geben, denn als er sich im Spiegel sah, fand er sich selber umwerfend heiß. Weshalb sich eines seiner berühmten strahlen auf sein Gesicht legte und er sich damit wieder zu den anderen umdrehte. Dann drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem sauer drein blickenden Bruder um und streckte diesem die Zunge, mit der Aussage, dass er das auf jeden Fall kaufen würde, heraus.


	22. Freundschaft besteht lange, bis mal alle

Zoro sah sich den Kleinen in seinen Outfits an und stellte mal wieder fest, dass er es immer wieder faszinierend fand, wie Ruffy aussehen konnte.  
Er erinnerte sich zurück an die Anfangszeit, in der sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Sie waren noch ganz klein gewesen. Und schon damals hatte Zoro versucht den kleineren zu beschützen. Denn an dem Tag, an dem sie sich zum Ersten mal begegnet waren, wurde der kleine von mehreren verprügelt, da mal ausnahmsweise nicht einer seiner beiden großen Brüder dabei waren.  
Doch mit ansehen konnte er es nicht. Denn der jetzige Tänzer hatte damals nur jemandem geholfen und sollte nun, da ihnen ihr Opfer entwischt war, selbst dran glauben. So war er dazwischen gegangen. Und er wurde danach dann gleich von Ace und Sabo mit Ruffy zum Eis essen eingeladen. So als kleines Dankeschön, dass er ihrem geliebten Bruder geholfen hatte. Er meinte zwar damals zu den beiden, dass es nicht nötig sei, aber die beiden ließen sich einfach nicht davon abbringen. Und so gab er sich nach einiger Zeit geschlagen denn er kam doch nicht gegen die Stur-köpfe an.  
Nach dem sie sich dann des öfteren in dem Park getroffen hatten, wurden sie Freunde. In der Schule waren sie auch nicht mehr zu trennen. Und je länger er den kleinen Querkopf kannte, um so mehr konnte er die Sorge der beiden Brüder verstehen. Denn bei ihm war es nun auch so weit gekommen und er sorgte sich immer gleich um Ruffy, wenn er nicht erreichbar war, zu spät zu einer Verabredung kam oder sonst irgendetwas war, was so nicht ausgemacht war.  
Auch hatte er scheinbar ein gutes Gespür für den Kleinen, denn er schien zu riechen, wenn mit ihm was war.  
Circa ein halbes Jahr wusste der Grünhaarige gar nicht, was der Tänzer arbeitete. Und dieser wollte es ihm auch einfach nicht verraten. Da hatte er den Kleinen löchern können, wie er wollte; er hatte einfach nichts heraus bekommen.  
Es stank ihm, das er es einfach nicht erfahren durfte.  
So war er dann auch immer Ace und Sabo auf die Nerven gegangen, die aber immer wieder sagten, dass wenn er es wissen dürfe, es von Ruffy selbst erfahren würde. Dadurch angespornt folgte er eines freitags abends dem kleinen und sah dann wie er in einen recht eigen wirkenden Club ging. Klar war auch, dass er ihm in diesen folgte.  
Das erste was er wahrnahm, war, dass es scheinbar eine Go-Go-Bar war. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, denn sie hatten ja Ruffy´s 18 Geburtstag hier gefeiert.  
Mit Ace und allen anderen.  
Denn der Dance-Tabel und die darum verteilten Stzeecken waren leicht zu deuten. Und in ihm kam immer mehr die Frage auf, was der Kleine denn hier zu suchen hatte. Er begab sich zur Bar an die er sich setzte und sich war zu Trinken bestellte. Es war etwas normales in seinen Augen. Ein Bananenweizen. Er liebte das Getränk. Auch wenn er ab und an auch gerne mal über die Stränge schlug und hochprozentiges trank. Doch da er wissen wollte was Ruffy hier genau wollte durfte er sich ja auch nicht voll laufen lassen. Also hieß es bis er dies wisse bei den harmloseren Getränken zu bleiben.  
Er hatte sich auch extra freigenommen für samstags, da er nicht wusste, wann genau er nach Hause kommen würde. Denn für Zoro stand fest, dass er erst nach Hause gehen würde, wenn er wüsste, was er wissen wollte.  
Daher hieß es erst einmal abwarten, und in diesem Fall, Bananenweizen trinken. Auf die Bühne kamen einige schräge Gestalten. Der eine war eine total überschminkte Tunte, danach kam ein Blondchen das doch recht ansehnlich aussah, darauf folgten noch einige.  
In der zwischen zeit hatte er schon sein 5 Weizen getrunken und er langweilte sich irgendwie.  
Doch dann sollte es sich ändern. Denn die Musik wechselte auf einen eigentümliches Lied, dass er bisher nur von einer Person her kannte. Und es war keine geringere Person als Ruffy!  
Er hatte bisher noch nicht zur Bühne gesehen, doch als das Lied anfing drehte er sich um zur Bühne. Und ihm fiel der Kiefer gefühlt auf den Boden. Denn auf dieser stand niemand geringeres als sein bester Freund Ruffy...

Aber SO hatte er ihn eindeutig noch nie rum laufen gesehen.  
Er trug kniehohe Schuhe, die einen Absatz hatten, und eine etwas dickere Sohle in rotem Lack. Sie hatten auch mehrere Schnallen drumherum geschlungen die in Silber glänzten. Dazu eine verdammt eng anliegende Hotpants in schwarz gehalten, also eigentlich recht schlicht.  
Wenn man davon absah das sie scheinbar aus Leder bestand. Der Gürtel dazu war in dem selben rot wie die Schuhe und die Schnalle zierte ein Totenkopf. Die Schnalle war wiederum in blau gehalten und zog somit schon fast magisch an zum hinsehen.  
Das Oberteil war hier schon etwas schlimmer denn es bestand scheinbar aus, recht harmlosen Stoff. Doch hatte es mehrere Reißverschlüsse, die sie quer und längs entlang zogen. Hinzu erwähnt, es war auch schwarz und Schulterfrei scheinbar. Soweit man das erkennen konnte.  
Darüber trug er einen roten längeren Mantel der vorne offen war. Er war scheinbar auch wieder aus Lack so wie er glänzte. Er hatte auch noch schwarze Schnallen am linken Oberarm.  
Er hatte mehrere Armreifen an die silbern schimmerten und eine Kette um den Hals.  
Wobei Kette konnte man das nicht wirklich nennen. Es glich eher einem Collar, oder aber einem Halsband. Es war auch wieder in schwarz, scheinbar Art spitze, das einen Durchmesser von ca. 5 cm hatte. Es war auch immer wieder wie verkehrt herum Einkerbungen gearbeitet am unteren Ende Richtung Brust. Drei Vertiefungen waren zu erkennen von vorne.  
Und der größte Hingucker an diesem war, dass in der Mitte eine rote Rose prangte. Und unten Richtung Solarplexus noch eine kleine Kette angebracht war die auch wieder in im Licht Silber glänzte. An dieser war dann ein blutroter Stein befestigt. Auch wieder in Silber eingefasst.  
Dazu liefen rechts und links noch einmal von der Mitte zu den Schultern hin schwarze Ketten die am Collar befestigt waren.  
Im großen und ganzen der Traum eines jeden schwulen. Wobei er gerade nicht minder fasziniert war von dem Anblick den sein langjähriger Freund dar bot.  
Wenn er nicht gerade was mit jemandem laufen hätte, würde er den kleinen nun schamlos anbaggern. Denn er sah zum anbeißen heiß aus!  
Seine Haare standen nicht wie immer wild um seinen Kopf herum, nein sie waren frisiert so das er schon fast wie ein Emo wirkte mit seiner Frisur. Denn man sah nur eines seiner Augen und das war das rechte, das linke war war mit seinen Haaren abgedeckt. Auch hatte er sich scheinbar, wie Zoro sah geschminkt. Zumindest Kajal und Wimperntusche hatte er aufgetragen. Nur sollte bald das Aussehen seines besten Freundes nebensächlich werden. Da die pfiffe und rufe immer lauter wurden. Der kleine stellte sich in die Mitte der Bühne auf und nahm seine scheinbar normale Pose ein. Doch lange stand er nicht so da. Denn er fing an sich mit der Musik mit zu bewegen. Und scheiße, Zoro musste gestehen, dass das auch verdammt geil.  
Er hatte ja auch schon Frauen strippen gesehen, aber das was Ruffy gerade vollführte, war besser als alles andere, was er je gesehen hatte. Der Grünhaarige hatte sein Glas immer noch in der Hand und den Mund offen, konnte aber nicht eine Sekunde weg sehen. Und ob er es gewollte hätte oder nicht, er KONNTE einfach nicht weg sehen.  
Ruffy fesselte seinen Blick. Und wie!  
Zu erst bewegte er sich nur zur Musik, doch dann griff eine seiner Hände um die Stange rechts neben ihm an der er sich festhielt.  
Zoro´s Gedanken rasten nur so. Denn der Narbenträger legte einen 1A Auftritt hin. So als ob er schon sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes tat, als hier an dem Chrom zur Musik zu Tanzen.  
Noch nie war er von einem Tanz so fasziniert gewesen, wie von dem jetzigen.  
Und Ruffy schien richtig aufzublühen, denn er wirbelte und drehte sich an den Stangen und auf der Tanzfläche. So ging das Lied auch verdammt schnell vorbei, wobei er nicht wirklich auf das Lied achtete. Auch wenn es die Remix Version von Ruffy´s Lieblingslied Gangster's Paradise war.  
Der Grünhaarige konnte es nicht im geringsten im Worte fassen, was er so eben gesehen hatte, es war einfach nur unbeschreiblich gewesen.  
Dabei hatte er gedacht alles von dem Kleinen zu wissen...  
Doch dem war nicht im geringsten so gewesen. Das hatte Ruffy ihm nun gerade mit dieser Show gezeigt. Auch wurde ihm gerade bewusst, als der Schwarzhaarige auf der Bühne auf seinen Knien nach vorne rutschte, die eine Hand hinter sich hatte um sich abzustützen und nicht hinten über zu kippen. Die andere vorne an seinem Oberschenkel geschmeidig abgelegt.  
Auch der Blick der nun der menge galt, war nicht der, den er von dem sonst so aufgedrehten Jungen her kante.  
Aber nicht böswillig oder abwertend, nein, eher schien es ihm so, als würde Ruffy hier gerade richtig aufgehen und das Jubeln der Menge bis aufs letzte auskosten. Denn der Blick wirkte lasziv und angetan von dem was er sah.  
Es flogen etliche Scheine auf die Bühne, während er aufstand und noch einmal einen Handkuss mit seinem Typischen Grinsen im Gesicht der Menge zu warf. Dann drehte er sich um und Marschierte von der Bühne herunter. Der Kleiner verschwand hinter der Bühne und Zoro konnte endlich seinen Mund wieder schließen. Denn er war nicht eine Sekunde dazu gekommen dies zu tun, so erstaunt war er über den Auftritt des Kleinen gewesen.  
Nun trank er sein Weizen auf auf einmal aus und bestellte sich bei dem Blonden Barkeeper, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit so komisch ansah, etwas hochprozentiges. Er bestellte sich einen Absinth Hapsburg, nach kurzem warten wurde ihm das Long-Drink-Glas hingestellt und er bedankte sich. So saß er dann noch einmal eine ganze Weile da und trank seinen Absinth bis ein Ruf ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken holte.  
Denn der ruf gehörte zu Ruffy der auch in einem schnellen Schritt auf die Bar zu kam. Scheinbar hatte sein bester Freund ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt denn er rief gleich:  
„Sanji! Ich hab Hunger."  
Und diese Aussage wurde von dem warmen Lachen Ruffy´s begleitet. Der Blonde, der Sanji scheinbar hieß, begab sich hinter die Bar. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich einfach neben ihn und bemerkte ihn immer noch nicht. Nach dem der kleine auch sein Essen hatte und dies verschlungen hatte, räusperte er sich um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auch schien es zu gelingen denn Ruffy wurde zur Eiseule, nach dem er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Und wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich zu Zoro um und hatte seine Augen vor Unglauben weit aufgerissen.  
Scheinbar war Ruffy nun auch gerade so überrascht, wie er zu vor auch gewesen war. Der Kleine brachte auch immer noch nicht ein Wort heraus, selbst als der Blonde mit dem Essen kam, konnte er sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Und das war so was von untypisch für den Tänzer, denn wenn es um Essen ging ließ er immer alles stehen und liegen.  
„Hey, Ruffy! Dein Essen steht hier."  
Aber immer noch kam keine Reaktion, weshalb der Barkeeper mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des angesprochenen herum wedelte. Aber auch das ließ den Kleinen nicht aus seiner Schockstarre aufwachen. Erst nachdem der Grünhaarige anfing zu grinsen regte sich der Kleine wieder und erwachte zum Leben.  
„Hey Ruff." War die Aussage dessen.  
„Wa... was machst d... du... hier?"  
Unter vielem gestotterte brachte er das hervor. Und nun ging dem Barmann auch auf warum der kleine so paralysiert gewesen war.  
„Nun ja was soll ich groß sagen? Da du mir nicht sagen wolltest, wo du Arbeitest, bin ich dir gefolgt."  
Nun sprach er wieder nicht, denn sein Gehirn musste erst einmal verdauen, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Als nach mehreren Minuten immer noch keine Retraktion kam, fing Zoro an zu Lachen. Denn er fand es einfach zu komisch, denn sein bester Freund schien anzunehmen, dass er nun nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wolle. Doch dem war nicht so. Denn egal was dieser arbeitete, er war sein bester Freund und würde das auch immer bleiben.  
Ruffy fing nun auch endlich wieder an zu Lächeln, denn er hatte sich echt eben gedacht, scheiße, nun war alles aus, Zoro würde nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen. Aber da sein Freund lachte, fielen diese Sorgen von ihm ab. Denn wenn er etwas auszusetzen hätte, dann hätte er es ihm gesagt und nicht angefangen zu lachen.  
Und Ruffy fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen das es scheinbar doch nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde. Scheinbar hatte er sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht.  
„Na, jetzt erleichtert, das ich nichts dagegen habe?"  
Dem konnte Ruffy nur zunicken.  
Er war wirklich froh, wenn Zoro es schon gut aufnahm, dass er es nicht länger geheim halten müsste. Nun langte er auch endlich beim Essen zu und ließ es sich schmecken. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange und er verlange nach einer zweiten Portion. Die er auch bekam. Doch als er gerade angefangen hatte seinen zwei Teller zu verspeisen, kam ein anderer Schwarzhaariger auf die Bar zu gelaufen und blieb auch erst einmal etwas weiter weg perplex stehen.  
Denn es handelte sich um den größeren Bruder seines besten Freundes. Ace.  
Er sah Zoro genauso komisch an, wie Ruffy zu Anfang. Doch der erholte sich schneller und rief dann nach dem Barkeeper das er doch auch was zu Essen haben wolle.  
Dieser bekam auch das gewünschte und war erst einmal zufrieden. Der Grünhaarige hatte währenddessen schon seinen Absinth ausgetrunken und hatte sich noch einen bestellt. Als Ace aufgegessen hatte, fragte er einfach frei heraus, warum denn Zoro hier war, und wie er überhaupt hier her gelangt war. Nun das konnte er ihm schnell erklären denn er nutze die gleichen Worte wie zuvor bei Ruffy.  
„Okay, nicht schlecht."  
Meinte er anerkennend, denn er hatte gedacht, dass der Grünhaarige noch drei Jahre warten würde, bis Ruffy es ihm sagen würde. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Doch fand auch Ace es besser, wenn Zoro es wüsste, denn dann bräuchte der kleinste kein Geheimnis mehr daraus machen. Und es schien ihm nun befreit zu haben das er keine Geheimnisse mehr vor seinem besten freund hatte.  
Nun, da er es sich aber dennoch nicht verkneifen konnte, stellte Ruffy die Frage, die ihm gerade richtig auf der Seele brannte.  
„Sag Zoro, findest du es schlimm das ich hier Tanze?"  
Über diese Frage war er so geplättet und verwirrt, dass er ihn ansah wie ein Gockel wenn es blitzte. Der Gefragte verstand nicht den Sinn hinter dieser frage. Denn wieso sollte es schlimm sein, womit er sich sein täglich Brot verdiente?  
Doch das schweigen wurde von Ruffy falsch aufgefasst da er erneut ansetzte zu Sprechen.  
„Tut mir leid..." Okay nun war Zoro gar nicht mehr mächtig irgendetwas zu verstehen. Warum entschuldigte sich der Kleine nun gerade bei ihm? Und das fragte er ihn auch gleich danach.  
Die Antwort dazu war:  
„Naja, du siehst aus als würde es dir doch etwas ausmachen..." Scheiße, jetzt verstand sogar er warum der kleine sich entschuldigte.  
„Nein! Nein, Sorry... Nein, so sollte mein Schweigen nicht gemeint sein... Ich bin nur überrascht. Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, wenn du nicht mein bester Freund wärst und ich so viel Bullshit schon mit dir durchgestanden hätte, würde ich mich spätestens jetzt an dich ran machen. Du hast phantastisch getanzt. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Zu mal, ist es eigentlich nicht egal, wie du dir dein Geld verdienst?" Jetzt guckte Ruffy erst noch mal dumm aus der Wäsche, denn er hatte nun mit allem möglichen gerechnet aber nicht mit solch einer Antwort.  
Dennoch freute er sich, sprang auf und fiel Zoro um den Hals.  
„Danke Zoro! Ich bin so froh. Ich hatte echt angst dir etwas zu sagen, weil ich dachte ich könnte dich dadurch verlieren."  
Auch hatten sich kleine Freudentränen in seinen Augen gesammelt. Weg blinzeln konnte er sie leider nicht, weshalb sie sich einen Weg über seine Wangen suchten. Als der Grünhaarige wieder los gelassen wurde und somit in das Gesicht den Tänzers sehen konnte, hob er seine Hand und wischte ganz sachte die Tränen weg und lächelte ihn so freundlich an, wie er es selten bei jemandem tat.  
Dieses Lächeln war nur für den kleinen, denn bei ihm würde er sich immer wie ein großer Bruder fühlen auch wenn er nicht viel älter war als dieser.  
Nach dem sie das geklärt hatten, feierten sie noch ziemlich lange. Es war auch der erste Abend an dem Ace zum Ende hin ein Trinkspiel mit Zoro veranstaltete. Was er ja klarerweise gewann.

So in seine Erinnerungen vertieft, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon mehrfach gerufen wurde. Doch als dann eine Hand vor seinen Augen herum wedelte, schreckte er hoch und sah sich etwas planlos um. Da er erst einmal wieder realisieren musste, wo er sich befand.  
Dies dauerte aber nicht sehr lange, denn der, der mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum gewedelt hatte, war niemand geringeres als Ruffy gewesen. Er lächelte ihn an und sah sich das Outfit an und konnte nur zustimmen, denn es ähnelte stark dem was er damals getragen hatte.  
Danach wollte der Tänzer erst wieder gleich in die Umkleide gehen, als ihm der Blick auffiel den Zoro ihm zuwarf. Weshalb er inne hielt und erst einmal nachfrage, warum er denn so komisch gemustert wurde.  
„Ruffy, du siehst fast so aus wie an dem Abend, an dem ich dich das erste mal Tanzen gesehen hatte." War dann seine Antwort dazu. Dann drehte sich Ruffy noch mal in Richtung Spiegel um sich noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Und er musste seinem besten Freund recht geben, weshalb sich auch bei ihm ein breites Grinsen bildete auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Stimmt, irgendwie hast du mit deiner Aussage recht."  
Somit hatten sie das geklärt, auch wenn sie etwas komisch von Law und Kid betrachtet wurden. Es war ihnen aber auch vollkommen egal was die beiden gerade dachten, ihre Erringungen waren ihnen wichtiger gerade.  
Denn nur durch diesen Umstand kam dann Zoro immer wieder in den Genuss, mit Ruffy Shoppen gehen zu dürfen. Und er glaubte, dass sich das niemals mehr ändern würde. Aber das wollte er um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht, es machte immer einen Heiden Spaß. Vor allem, wenn dann Ace und Sabo immer dazwischen funkten, weil ihnen etwas nicht gefiel an dem kleinen oder etwas zu aufreizend war, worüber sie sich aufregten.  
Ruffy verschwand in der Kabine und nahm sich vor das Outfit eindeutig zu Kaufen.


	23. Outfits Teil 2

Sabo zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sich Ruffy für etwas entschied, dann konnte man ihn davon nicht mehr abbringen. Lächelnd verschwand Ruffy wieder in der Kabine und machte sich dran, das nächste Outfit auszusuchen, dass er der Gruppe zeigen würde.  
So stand er erst einmal etwas unschlüssig herum, bis ihm etwas ins Auge stach. Er nahm sich die Teile zusammen und entledigte sich erst einmal wieder von dem, was er zuvor vorgezeigt hatte. Als er nur noch in Unterwäsche in der Kabine stand, nahm er sich zu erst die Kniestrümpfe aus blau vor, zog sie über. Danach dann die in weiß gehaltenen Hotpants wo der Gürtel schon fast breiter wirkte als die Hose an sich. Dieser war in Marineblau gefärbt.  
Darauf folgte das Oberteil, was aus einem ebenso weisen Bolero bestand, das in der Mitte zu geknöpft werden konnte. Also sah man seine fein definierten Bauchmuskeln dazwischen. Man konnte den Bolero, wenn man wollte, bis zur Mitte des Halses zuknöpfen, oder aber die obersten Knöpfe offen lassen, je nach dem wie man es wollte. Auf der linken Seite hatte es auch noch eine Stickerei, die aus einer Möwe bestand. Die Möwe war auch in Marineblau gehalten.  
An den Schultern hatte es Schulterklappen, die wie die Knöpfe auch hier wieder in dem selben blau gehalten waren, genau wie die Umrandungen der Schulterklappen und der Gürtel. Es schlang sich auch noch die typischen, nur hier in blau, Fransen um seine Schulter längs des Oberarmes. Zu dem war es ja auch langärmlig und hatte unten noch mal eine Krempe die auch wieder in blau eingefasst war. Ach und nicht zu vergessen, wo es zugeknöpft werden konnte, wanden sich auch noch mal in blau Verzierungen um den rahmen.  
Zu guter Letzt setzte er sich die Mütze auf. Es war eigentlich, konnte man fast sagen, eine normale Mütze, wenn nicht oben drauf auf dem weiß wieder in Marineblau stehen würde. Und sich auch hier wieder eine Möwe darüber aufgedruckt befand.  
Da er sich nun ganz angezogen hatte legte er seine Hand an den Vorhang der Umkleidekabine und zog ihn auf.  
Ruffy trat vor die Gruppe, die auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er tat eine Pose und versuchte dabei sexy auszusehen.  
„Und? Wie gefalle ich euch?" fragte er in die Runde  
„Wow. Das steht dir echt unglaublich gut, Ruffy!" kam es von Kid  
„Dem muss ich zustimmen." kam es knapp von Law. Er hatte scharf die Luft eingezogen. Er fand, dass dem Kleinen eigentlich fast alles stand. Auch Zoro nickte dem zustimmend bei. Er wusste, dass demnächst das Thema im Purgatory „sexy Marine" war. Dazu passte das Outfit natürlich. Aber wann genau nochmal?  
„Du Ruffy, ist nicht demnächst bei euch der sexy Marine Abend?" Ruffy strahlte Zoro an.  
„Ja, genau. Der ist schon morgen. Kommst du da vorbei?" Ach stimmt, der Themenabend war ja schon am nächsten Tag. Hoppla, das musste dem Grünhaarigen wohl entgangen sein.  
„Ja klar komm ich vorbei." Den anderen beiden Männern schien Rhabarber Ohren gewachsen zu sein. Beide hatten großes Interesse an diesem „Themenabend". Auch sie nahmen sich vor am nächsten Tag mal im Purgatory vorbeizuschauen, vor allem wenn es Ruffys Runde war.  
Nach dem der Kleine wieder in der Kabine verschwunden war, stand Zoro mal auf. Er hatte noch etwas vor. Von Kid und Law wurde er nur etwas komisch betrachtet. Doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern sah sich im Laden um. So als würde er gerade etwas suchen.  
Nachdem er gefunden hatte, was er scheinbar gesucht hatte, kam er auch wieder zu den anderen zurück und setzte sich mit seiner Beute hin.  
So kam es, dass es auch nicht mehr lange dauerte und der Tänzer erneut wieder aus der Umkleide heraus trat.  
Für Zoro´s Geschmack war es etwas zu viel des Guten. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es diesem stand.  
Es handelte sich dabei um eine Variante von einem Katzen Kostüm. Denn es besaß eine Mütze, die nur aus schwarzem Plüsch bestand und auch hier wieder Katzenohren angebracht waren. Diese Mütze war an der Kleidung angebracht, dass sie nicht einfach verschwand. Zu dem hatte er scheinbar noch die Zeit gefunden, sich eine schwarze Nase zu machen und sich jeweils auf jeder Wange 3 streifen aufgemalt. Es sollten die Schnurrhaare darstellen.  
Die Kleidung am Körper bestand aus einem Teil, so weit man das beurteilen konnte. Der obere Teil davon war aus schwarzem Leder, ähnlich wie eine Korsage. Daran befestigt war ein Art Rock. Dieser bestand vollkommen aus dem gleichen Plüsch wie die Mütze. Ruffy stand auch etwas breitbeinig da, so dass man hinter ihm noch etwas nach unten hängen sah. Scheinbar sollte das der Katzenschwanz sein. Auch der war wieder vollkommen in Plüsch gestaltet. Die Oberschenkel bis kurz unter die Knie waren frei und zu sehen.  
Dann kamen kurz unter dem Knie schwarze Stulpen, die auch wieder aus schwarzem Plüsch bestanden.  
Der Tänzer drehte sich, so dass man nun wirklich den Katzenschwanz sehen konnte. Und auch seinen Hinter sah. Er hob seine Hände wie als wolle er zeigen das er Pfoten besaß. Und an seinen Händen waren noch Handschuhe die bis ca. in die Mitte des Unterarmes gingen. Am Handgelenk waren sie noch in Leder, danach war die Hand selbst und bis zur Mitte der Finger alles wieder in Plüsch gehalten.  
Er grinste sie wieder an. Denn ihm schien es zu gefallen.  
Es sah umwerfend aus, doch für Zoro´s Geschmack etwas zu dick aufgetragen.  
Auch wenn es ihm dennoch verdammt gut stand.  
Kid nickte und er lief dabei etwas rot um die Wangen an. Law jedoch hingegen kam sich vom vielen Plüsch halber erschlagen vor. Es stand dem jungen Tänzer, aber es war nicht sein Geschmack. Also schüttelte er den Kopf. Zoro und er waren da einer Meinung. Auch er fand es ein bisschen zu viel des Guten. Ruffy schien etwas beleidigt zu sein, denn ihm persönlich gefiel dieses Outfit. Vielleicht würde er es sich privat kaufen. So machte er sich wieder in die Kabine um das nächste Outfit anzuprobieren.  
Das wiederum bestand aus zwei Teilen, das erste war eine Hotpants, die eher an Unterwäsche erinnerte, als solche welche zum Tanzen. Es war auch wieder das typische Schwarz, was er schon an diesem Tag des öfteren gezeigt hatte. Scheinbar hatte er echt eine Schwäche für diese Farbe. Das Oberteil hingegen war auch wieder, es sah eher aus als wäre es für Frauen gemacht, nur bis kurz unter die Brust. Aber Langärmelig, und bei den Handgelenken war es weiter ausgestellt. Man sah das man rein schlüpfen konnte, und es nirgends zu öffnen war. Das Outfit glitzerte und schien aus Latex zu bestehen. Es betonte besondere seinen Hintern, der hier extrem hervorgehoben wurde.  
Er trat aus der Kabine heraus und drehte sich einmal vor dem Publikum um das Outfit von allen Seiten zu zeigen und blieb dann in einer sexy Position stehen.  
„Na, wie siehts aus?" fragte Ruffy.  
„Gut, es sieht gut aus." meinte Law dazu.  
„Nur gut?" hakte der jüngere nach.  
„Ja... nein. Es steht dir sehr gut. Wirklich." beteuerte Law dies. Auch Kid stimmte dem zu. Es war aber lange nicht so gut wie das Marine Outfit. Law stellte das neue Outfit an zweiter Stelle. Erste war auf jeden Fall das Marineoutfit. Ohne jeden Zweifel.  
„Also ich finde, dass es dir verdammt gut steht." Kid schaute ihn mit hungrigen Augen von oben bis nach unten an. Er schien ihn mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen. Lasziv leckte er sich über die Lippen. Nun meldete sich auch Zoro zu Wort.  
„Hier" mit diesen Worten übergab er dem Tänzer sein selbst ausgesuchtes Outfit.  
„Ich hoffe es steht dir." Ruffy lächelte ihn an.  
„Bis gleich~" trällerte er und verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang.  
Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich dieser wieder und heraus kam Ruffy in weißer dem Kopf trug er eine weiße Plüschmütze auf der zwei Öhrchen dran genäht waren. Das Oberteil bestand aus einer Art Korsett aus weißen Plüsch an den Seiten links und rechts war aber nur weißer Stoff zu sehen. Dazu ein passender kleiner kurzer Rock. Natürlich auch aus Plüsch, sowie die Armstulpen, an dessen Enden kleine schwarze Dreiecke waren, die Krallen darstellen sollten. Die Beinstulpen gingen bis zu den Knien hoch, und auch hier fehlte der Plüsch nicht.  
Und als Law das sah, kam ihm unweigerlich sofort sein Schneeweißer Hund in den Sinn.  
„Bepo!"  
„Oh Gott Bepo!" entkam es Law und Kid fast gleichzeitig. Law im Guten musste an seinen Hund denken, und Kid wurde unangenehm an die Bisse des weißen Köters erinnert. Bepo konnte Kid aus einem nicht erklärlichen Grund nicht leiden.  
„Wer ist Bepo" kam es total verwirrt von Ruffy. Law klärte ihn über den Hund auf.  
„Also gefällt es euch nicht?"  
„Ja"  
„Nein" kamen die unterschiedlichen antworten der beiden Jungs.  
„Okay dann nicht. Ich fands eigentlich nicht schlecht. Hm..." leicht geknickt ging Ruffy zurück in die Kabine sich wieder normale Klamotten anzuziehen.  
Das wiederum behagte dem Beschützerinstinkt seines Bruder gar nicht, auch Zoro fand es etwas harsch von Kid. Doch konnte der Grünhaarige ihn einigermaßen verstehen, denn er hatte seinen Chef ja nach dem Biss gesehen. Wie er Wochenlang versucht hatte sich anständig hin zu setzen, doch es nie ohne Schmerzen konnte. Auch musste er nun schmunzeln, da er sich an das Bild erinnerte.  
Sabo hingegen setzte schon zu einer Schlagfertigen Ansage an, als sich wieder der Vorhang öffnete und ein laut brüllender Ruffy heraus trat, der etwas zu Essen wollte. So blieben dem Blonden die Worte im Halse stecken.  
Nach dem er seine ganzen Sachen zusammen gepfrimelt hatte, was er nun kaufen wolle, machte er sich auf den weg zum Kasse. Dabei wurde er genauestens von seinen Begleitungen gemustert. Wobei Zoro alleine sich schon denken konnte, wie das nun hier enden würde.  
Als er dann vor der Kasse stand, zückte er seine Portemonnaie und rief zu seinem Bruder, dass er nun Bezahlen wolle. Er legte alles was er sich nun ausgesucht hatte auf den Tisch und wartete. Als Sabo dann alles so weit zum abkassieren einscannte, drehte Ruffy sich zu den anderen um und Grinste breit.  
„Wollen wir dann jetzt was essen gehen? Ich werd immer so schrecklich Hungrig vom Shoppen." Kid stimmte dem lautstark zu. Ablehnen konnte man bei Ruffy eh nicht, von daher raufte sich die Gruppe auf und setzte sich nach dem Ruffy mit seinen Scheinchen bezahlt hatte in Bewegung. Dieser nahm seine Taschen und ging mit den dreien Richtung Ausgang.


	24. Fressorgie

Die komplette Truppe machte sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Burgerladen, der in der Nähe war. Dort angekommen stürzte sich Ruffy sofort an den Schalter um seine alleinige Bestelluntg schon mal aufzugeben. Doch er kam gerade mal zu 20 Burger und 15 Cheesburger, als er seinen Namen lautstark durch den Laden hörte. Und das konnte nur eine einzige Person sein. Dieser verdacht sollte sich auch bestätigen, denn nur kurze Augenblicke später schlangen sich 2 Arme von hinten um ihn und er nahm den typischen Geruch des Aftershaves seines Bruders wahr. Auch zog er die Luft genüsslich durch die Nase ein, denn er mochte diesen Geruch an seinem Bruder.  
„Ace!" strahlte der jüngere der beiden den anderen an.  
„Hey Ruffy! Na, schon fleißig beim bestellen?" fragte Ace gleich nach. Auch er wollte etwas bestellen, da das Frühstück schon eine ganze Weile zurück lag. Hinterher kam ein leicht genervter und seufzender Blonde, der seinem Freund mal wieder nachrennen durfte. Denn kaum hatte er den kleinen Narbenträger gesehen, wollte er sofort hinterher. Weil ja auch die Wurzel allen Übels, wie Ace ihn genannt hatte, Law bei dem Kleinen gewesen war.  
So kam er hinter den beiden Brüdern zu stehen und zog seinen Liebsten schon wieder am Ohr weg von dem kleineren.  
„Hi Ruff. Na, Hunger bekommen?"  
Der gefragte nickte nur wie bescheuert und freute sich einen Ast. Denn er mochte es, wenn es immer mal wieder Chaotisch wurde. Und das konnte er schon Brief und Siegel drauf geben, alleine weil sein einer Bruder nun hier war. Ruffy wandte sich wieder seiner Bestellung zu, die die Frau am Schalter mit großen Augen annahm. Er musste jetzt eine ganze Weile warten, da nicht so viele Burger auf einmal parat waren. Aber er kannte sich aus. Er kannte das ganze schon, da dies nicht das erste mal war. Gott sei dank war noch ein zweiter Schalter frei, an dem Zoro stand, auch er bestellte ohne Ende, was die Verkäuferin genauso wie ihre Kollegin überrascht über die Menge war.  
Doch es schien scheinbar für die armen Angestellten noch kein Ende in Sicht zu sein, denn nun wollte auch Ace und die anderen bestellen. Nach dem auch der Vielfraß bestellt hatte, drehten Ruffy und Ace sich gerade um und wollten sich an einen Tisch setzen um zu warten, da sahen sie den dritten im Bunde. Sabo.  
Ruffy hielt nicht an sich und lief auf seinen zweiten Bruder zu und schmiss sich in dessen Arme.  
„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du musst noch ewig im Laden bleiben?"  
Es kam ein amüsiertes Schnauben von dem nun Zweiten Blonden. Auch schüttelte er leicht sein Haupt, denn es war so typisch für seinen kleiner Bruder.  
„Nun ich dachte mir, warum solle ich heute nicht mal eher schließen. Und dann kam noch eine Nachricht von Ace wo ihr seid, also bin ich hergekommen. Anhand der Tatsache wie die da hinter dem Tresen schon herum rennen, habt zumindest du Ace und Zoro schon die Bestellung aufgegeben?"  
Darauf bekam er nur wiederum ein Nicken als Antwort.  
„Ja, die könnten sich mal etwas beeilen. Ich hab so nen Kohldampf!" Ruffy rieb sich demonstrativ den Bauch. Sein Magen fing an lautstark zu protestieren. Perfektes Timing.  
„Nummer 56" rief die Verkäuferin. Das war Ruffys Nummer. Schnell ließ er von Sabo ab und ging zu seinem bestellten Essen. Die Burger waren Pyramidenförmig auf den Tabletts gestapelt.  
„Nummer 57" rief die andere Verkäuferin. Das war Zoros Essen.  
Daraufhin gingen die beiden schon mal an den Tisch, an den sie zuvor schon wollten und ließen sich mit ihrer Bestellung nieder. Auch groß warten taten sie nicht, denn sie hatten Hunger und das sah man ihnen auch an.  
Nicht lange danach kam dann auch Ace endlich zu den beiden, die schon fleißig am essen waren. Er setzte sich dazu, doch er wartete zumindest auf seinen Freund. Der hatte sich gleich nach seinem Liebling an die Bestellung gemacht. Es war auch nicht verwunderlich das seine nicht so lange dauerte wie die der 3. Denn er hatte nicht so viel, auch wenn er ein guter Esser war. Nur galt heute seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem, denn er kannte seinen Freund und er kannte den Kerl nicht der Ruffy den Kopf verdreht hatte. Auch waren Kid und Law nun bei ihnen denn auch sie hatten ihr Bestellung und kamen zu den 4 an den Tisch. Jetzt fehlte nur noch einer, aber der war noch mächtig am bestellen. Was hieß, dass es noch etwas dauern konnte bis der zu ihnen stoßen würde.  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen dann auch endlich Law und Kid an den Tisch. Langsam wurde es auf den Bänken eng, jeder schubste mit den Ellbogen den nächstbesten um wenigstens etwas Platz zu haben.  
„Und?" fing Ace eine neue Konversation an. „Wie war das Shoppen und so? Gute Outfits?" Ruffy nickte zustimmend. Mit noch vollem Mund antwortete er: „Klar, wir haben es ja zusammen ausgesucht! Ich muss es dir unbedingt später zeigen." Ruffy war schon ganz aufgeregt deswegen. Er war komplett hibbelig.  
Ace hingegen, das konnten Sabo und Marco sehen war es verdammt unangenehm. Denn Marco und sein Liebster konnten sich schon denken, wie der kleine in den Outfits ausgesehen hatte. Und das war so ziemlich das krasse Gegenteil von dem, was er tagsüber hinlegte. Auch wenn er immer irgendwie sexy durch seine unschuldige Art wirkte, so wussten sie alle, das seine Kleidung für den Club doch mächtig eng und figurbetonend war. Weswegen er einer der beliebtesten in dem Club war.  
Die beiden Shopping-Begleitungen verstanden nicht was nun los war und hielten sich deswegen geflissentlich heraus um nicht in den Focus des Ärgers zu geraten.  
„Ja, zeig es mir später. Ich freu mich schon drauf." grinste Ace. „Ich bräuchte eigentlich auch neue Outfits, meinst du nicht auch?"  
„Hm, kann schon sein." Ruffy dachte nach. „Sabo müsste noch einige Sachen übrig haben die dir stehen würden. Wir könnten ja im Partnerlook auftreten!"  
Hier Prusteten Kid und Law ihre Cola wieder raus. Denn alleine diese Vorstellung das die beiden Brüder- so verschieden sie mit den Charakter waren- gleich aussehen würde im Club. Nein das ging ganz und gar nicht klar. Das musste sie irgendwie verhindern. Nur war ihnen noch nicht ganz klar, wie sie das anstellen sollten.  
Aber der Plan nicht in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken war nun Schnee von Gestern. Durch die Aktion vom Getränk ausspucken. Sie wurden teils grimmig teils belustigt beobachtet.  
„Was ist denn nun wieder los mit euch beiden?"  
Wollte da auch schon der kleinere Tänzer von ihnen wissen. Doch die beiden sahen sich etwas ratlos an, da sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Somit zuckten sie nur mit den Schultern.  
Aber wenige Sekunden danach platzte es dann aus dem Rothaarigen heraus.  
„Naja ehrlich gesagt, würde ich meinen, steht das was du anprobiert hast deinem Bruder nicht so gut wie dir Kleiner."  
Und nun gratulierte er sich Gedanklich denn nun würde er wahrscheinlich sein Testament unterschreiben dürfen.  
Marco konnte nicht an sich halten und schlug sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte man nur so Blöde sein?! Er sah den Sommersprossenträger an und sah schon das dieser vor Wut rot angelaufen war. Was seine Vermutung nur noch mehr unterstrich.  
Aber nicht nur Ace war gerade Stock sauer. Nein auch Sabo. Denn irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade gekränkt durch die Aussage. Da ja scheinbar seine Kleidung nicht gut genug war das sie auch zu seinem anderen Bruder passten.  
Marco hingegen versuchte Fieberhaft zu überlegen wie er die Wogen gerade glätten konnte, denn wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternehmen würde, läge das Lokal in dem sie gerade aßen in Schutt und Asche.


End file.
